Please, Love me my Brother
by vixie795
Summary: Naruto doesn't understand why Sasuke hates him. Sasuke doesn't have many friends & Naruto's the most popular kid out of the school. Plus, they wish to hide the fact that their parents are dating. SasuNaru/NaruSasu, Warnings Inside, Yaoi, Other pairings.
1. Naruto, met your new mother

Welcome to my second story, _Please, Love me my Brother_. On with the Summary then the story.

Naruto lived with his mother and father until his mother died in a car accident. Sasuke had never liked the blonde to begin with because he was one of the boys who had watched his friends pick on him without anything to say even though Naruto never took part in the bullying.

Minato, Naruto's father, hated the loss of his wife but he learned to cope with it as did Naruto. Naruto knew that his father wanted someone else other than him in his life that was special. Naruto was okay with this. He set his father up on many blind dates and one after the other; they all failed to meet Minato's standers. The last blind date Naruto swore he would never do again, it was the winner. Minato started to fall in love with everything the woman did from just brushing her fingers through her black hair or smiling a very light smile.

She had told Minato of her loss of her husband and that she had a son. Minato laughed when she told him his name.

_—Flash Back—_

"What's his name?" Minato asked through fits of giggles.

Minato's girl friend found this amusing as well. She told him again.

"Naruto's going to have a cow when he finds out I'm dating his mother." Minato said trying to keep his laugh down. They were eating in an expensive restaurant for their one hundredth date and he didn't want to get kicked out because the Uzumaki's have a habit of laughing utterly loud.

"Well, I hope he'll get over it." The woman muttered running her hand through the ends of her hair taking a small sip of the drink in front of her.

Minato smiled lightly at the sight. The woman always thought that when Minato smiled, the sun would die in its gleam. It was the same for his son, Naruto. The woman only met Naruto once while going to Minato's house to see him after her work was done.

_—End Flash Back—_

When Naruto found out that Minato was dating the only enemy he had out of the whole school, he flipped. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother and the woman currently dating Naruto's father, Minato.

Sasuke had the same reaction and tried to talk his mother out of dating Naruto's father. Things were odd between Sasuke and Naruto for the next couple months before Sasuke notice the bullying stop. Naruto would glance at Sasuke with a pained look on his face as if saying sorry.

Sasuke couldn't hate the blonde with that look every time he past him in the hall or saw him in the classroom. He wore that sad look when Sasuke was around and was a little less happy with his friends ever since the day Naruto found out that Sasuke's mother was dating his father. He didn't like the fact that Mikoto and Minato were dating but kept his thoughts to himself.

When Naruto turned fourteen almost four months after their parents had been dating, Naruto started to ask the raven to ask his father for him about their relationship. Sasuke was confused until a roomer about Naruto being gay reached his ears. He understood why after putting all the pieces together and having a very brief chat with Minato.

_—Flash Back—_

"Hey, Minato?" Sasuke asked before him as he waited for his mother to finish with whatever she was doing upstairs.

"Yes?" Minato asked turning to face Sasuke in a proper manner.

"Have you and Naruto talked lately?"

Minato froze for a minute then shrugged. "Well, he's been separating himself from me in general for the past month."

"Why?" Sasuke asked quickly after.

Minato was a little taken by Sasuke's interest with the subject. "W-Well… I'm not sure if it would be right telling you without permission from Naruto."

"Just tell me." Sasuke said. "It's not as bad as him doing drugs, right?"

"From my point of view, no but some other peoples… It might be even worse." Minato answered slowly.

"Just tell me what it is. I won't even bring it up to Naruto."

Minato took a minute to answer but sighed. "It's only because you're my honey's son, okay? Don't tell him I told you and don't tell your mother… I want to."

Sasuke nodded. This was longer than Sasuke thought it would be.

"Naruto's… He found something out about his sexuality." Minato admitted.

"Is he gay?" Sasuke asked, casually.

"No. Bisexual."

Sasuke nodded. "Nothing wrong with that. Right Minato?" Sasuke asked him. he didn't want to admit it to Minato right then and there that Sasuke was bisexual but was leaning more towards guys at the moment.

"Nothing wrong but he's my son. It's a little odd."

"You might think but you'll get used to it once you understand that it's the same as a guy dating a girl." Sasuke said turning away. He felt strongly about the subject they were talking about since he found out something him and Naruto have in common.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I'll feel a little better about it soon, I hope. I don't want my son thinking the wrong idea about me once in his life."

Sasuke almost snorted at the grin he knew was on Minato's face but held it back and nodded his head once turning into the kitchen to eat the food his mother made for him.

_—End Flash Back—_

So, Minato and Mikoto went on for another eight months before a discussion that would affect both the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's forever.

* * *

"Sasuke!" A blonde boy yelled.

Sasuke groaned. "What, Naruto?"

"Why are you such a man whore?" Another boy yelled that was by the blondes side.

Naruto looked at his friend with a 'shut up' look on his face and that's what he did. "I was only trying to get your attention for a couple minutes you know." The blonde claimed even though it was true. The raven boy known as Sasuke was staring blankly out a window while done with a test. Naruto had finished long ago and probably had all the right answers like normal. "I just wanted to ask how my father's doing?"

Sasuke sighed. "He's only been dating my mother for a year now. Can't you talk to him yourself?"

"No." Naruto said shrugging. "I could but I never liked asking him about his relationships. That always leads to him asking him about my relationships. I don't like talking to him about it."

Naruto's dad doesn't quite know of Naruto's sexuality. Being gay isn't one thing he was ready for his son to become. Maybe a doctor, which is what he's heading for, but nothing such as being gay. Naruto's mother died when giving birth to Naruto and now his father is dating the Uchiha's mother, which his father died in a car crash.

"Well, this is the last time I'm going to ask how they're doing. I'm tired of being your messenger." Sasuke stated. The bell rang and he stood putting his books into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He walked out of the classroom only to be caught up by Naruto.

"Well, do you know anything about them now?" Naruto asked urgently.

"You can wait till tomorrow, dobe." Sasuke muttered, not in the mood to deal with the blonde.

"I need to know now." He said.

"Nande?"

"Because I saw my father carrying two thousand dollars out the door saying he was going to the ring shop!" Naruto shouted at him causing some passing students to stare.

Sasuke kept his same composed expression but on the inside he was freaking out. He couldn't become step brothers with the stupid dobe! Even though the blonde was one of the smartest students in the school, he was still stupid to the raven boy. "I highly doubt my mother would marry your father." Sasuke said turning around to walk to his locker just down the hallway.

"What if they do and force us to move in together?" Naruto asked. Sasuke opened his locker taking out two books and slipping them into his bag "I don't want to be in the same house as you." Naruto sounded disgusted by the thought then his voice got cocky. "Plus, your mother is way to peppy to be with my father."

Sasuke slammed his locker, startling the blonde dunce. "Don't. You. Dare. Diss. On. My Mother." Sasuke warned looking straight into cerulean eyes. He put the lock on quickly and turned the knob clearing it before walking out of the building, Naruto still standing at his locker. A blush came up on Naruto's face as he pictured Sasuke's face in that state again. Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was hot, that was for sure but he had never seen him get so irritated by one little comment.

Sasuke walked down the street in the direction of his house. He sighed in defeat one he got there to see his mothers car gone. He knew that his mother had gone out with Naruto's father today but he was hoping she wouldn't after he heard what Naruto's father might be planning to do. He just hoped to god that Naruto was wrong.

--

Late at nine. Sasuke's mother came into the door with tears in her eyes. Sasuke was in his room but he heard his mother come in and ran down stairs composing himself before stepping around the corner to see his mother. When he did, he couldn't have enough rage in his heart to begin with. He hated seeing his mother cry and whenever she did, he would hurt the son-of-a-bitch who did so.

"Kaasan?" Sasuke asked walking forward to his mother trying to hold back his anger. "What's the matter?" He was letting a little venom into his words as he spoke that time. His mother noticed.

"It's okay Sasuke." She said looking up. Her eyes sparkling with the tears and something else lighting her eyes like she just won thousands of dollars. "Minato... He asked me a very important question today."

Sasuke's eyes widened as she held out her hand in front of him to see. "Y-You can't be serious." Sasuke stuttered.

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, nodded. "He asked me to marry him."

Sasuke mouth almost dropped. Key word, almost. Instead, he backed up to the wall and slid down it. "N-N-Naruto's going to b-be my step b-brother?" His voice gave out on the last word.

Mikoto nodded again. "I'm so happy." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. She sighed. "I'm marrying the man of my dreams, Sasuke. Aren't you happy?" She asked.

Sasuke couldn't say or do anything, he was stunned.

After a minute of silence, Mikoto shrugged and sighed. "I guess you'll just have to get used to the idea of it first before you answer." She said walking into the kitchen.

Sasuke sat there on the floor, shocked and disoriented. "W-Why?" He asked quietly to god. "Why in the hell would you put me in the same house as him?" He groaned quietly and continued to sit there wondering how Naruto reacted.

--

"Naruto!" Minato called up the stairs.

Naruto came down slowly with a PS2 in his hand. "Yes, chichi-san?" (father)

"I would like to speak to you about Mikoto." He said sitting down on the couch.

Naruto almost wanted to run back up stairs and lock himself up in his room. He didn't want to speak to his father about that subject. He has before and turned out pretty bad in the end, that's why Sasuke's suppose to do it for him. Just ask what's going on with his mother and Naruto's father. Nothing big. "Yes?" Naruto asked sitting on the couch next to him while closing the PS2, not bothering to turn it off. The conversation will end as soon as it had started.

"Well..." Minato began. "I got a ring for her yesterday."

Naruto fell off the couch but quickly got up and looked at his father in surprise. "Nani? Nande?"

"I asked her to marry me." He said out right. "And she said yes." He didn't get another word out of his mouth before Naruto hit the ground, passed out. "I thought you would react that way." He shook his head before rising off the couch. "By the way, start packing. We're moving into their house." He said to him even though he couldn't hear anything.

A good ten minutes past before Naruto was awakened by Minato throwing water on his face. "Nani zu Heru?" He asked. (What the hell).

"Get up, start packing. We're moving into Mikoto's house." Minato said. He was caring a box in his hand full of family pictures wrapping in news paper.

"What?! Why?!" He yelled standing up to quick making him feel light headed.

"Because she and I both want to feel like a family and we can't do that in separate houses." Minato said setting the pictures down on the dark brown wood table. "Start packing." He told Naruto again as he took down pictures of him and Naruto at the water slides off the wall and wrapping them in news paper placing them into the card bored box.

Naruto, still dizzy, grabbed the PS2 that was on the ground where he fell the first time and walked up stairs slowly.

"Just start putting things in piles and I'll bring a couple boxes up to you in a couple minutes!" Minato called after him.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbled. "Dame it. I was right."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto called from the kitchen. "Are you going to move from that spot any time soon?!"

Sasuke was still against the wall running through his mind a plan to brake Minato and his mother up but he got nothing in the past ten minutes. Sasuke slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. "They're moving in with us, aren't they?" He guessed.

Mikoto was cooking over the stove and nodded not turning around to her son. "Yes. Minato and I both agreed that being a family is better lived when in the same house."

Sasuke sighed. "Why did you say yes?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Oh, I don't know, Sasuke." Mikoto answered sarcastically. "Maybe because I'm in love with him."

Sasuke sighed again. "He sleeps on the floor?"

"Don't worry Sasuke." Mikoto assured. "He'll have a bed." Apparently, Mikoto didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice. "He's sleeping in your room, you know?"

"What?!" Sasuke came in an outburst startling Mikoto causing her to put her hand over her heart. "Why can't he sleep on the floor?!"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded. "He should be able to sleep on a bed in his own house."

Sasuke groaned. "Please!" He begged.

Mikoto, his own mother was taken aback when he did that. "N-No." She said getting back to scolding. "He's sleeping in your room."

Sasuke groaned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Start making room for him, Sasuke!" She called.

"Dame it!" Sasuke cursed when he got upstairs and into his room. "Why can't he sleep in the guest room?!" He asked himself. "Oh, yeah, that's right. It's full of your dame books!" He yelled into his pillow to prevent his mother from hearing him. He groaned loudly. He began moving his room around so that Naruto could fit his bed and stuff into his room while mumbling incoherent things in Japanese. His family originated from Japan and moved to America to get away from Japan because to his mother, 'everything reminds her of Fugaku', which is Sasuke's father and Mikoto's old husband.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled up the stairs. "Food! By the way, can you call Minato and invite him to dinner for me? I have a few things I need to finish!" With that said, Sasuke stomped out of his room trying to calm down before he called Minato.

When he finally calmed down enough, he picked up the phone and called Minato, his new step dad.

"Hello." He heard Minato say from the other end cheerily.

"My mother wants you to come to dinner tonight. Come soon, foods done now." He hung up after he said so and went down stairs. "Done." He said passing his mother into the kitchen taking a glass off the dish rack.

"I guess we're heading to eat at Mikoto's." Minato mumbled to himself. "Naruto!" He yelled up the stairs. "We're eating at Mikoto's tonight! Get ready!"

Even though Naruto was zoned into packing, he sighed and yelled back. "Fine!" With that, he put down his box and carried the one that was full down stairs.

They left to go to Mikoto's house not a minute later, Minato excited to see his fiancée again. When they were close, Naruto could see the speed meter tipping towards forty in a thirty zone.

"Dad." Naruto said.

He father looked at him letting up on the gas peddle.

"Calm down." Naruto said looking back out of the window of the car.

Minato smiled before reaching over and ruffling Naruto's hair into a big ball of mess.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled grinning at his father's childishness. "Stop it! I don't want to look like a mess when I see my new step mom."

Minato grinned Naruto's own grin at him and looked back at the road. "Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto said. "I'm just worried of what Sasuke's reaction was when he found out. He didn't seemed to interested when I told him my theory at school."

"You two will get over it." Minato said pulling off to the side of the road going up an almost invisible dirt road.

It was quiet between him and his father until they pulled into a drive way in front of a two story house. Naruto got out of the car and sighed at the looks of his new home. Apparently, he would have to ride a stupid bus just to get to school instead of walking. Of course, that's not what Naruto was worried about. He was more worried about living in the same house as Sasuke. He doesn't like Sasuke and Sasuke doesn't like him. There is no way that he would be able to get along with him. However, on the bright side, Sasuke always takes trips to the beach so he would be able to go as well.

"Hey, Naruto?" Minato asked before knocking on the door.

Naruto looked to him. "Yes, Chichi-san?"

"You wouldn't mind if you had to…?" Minato trailed off when he saw the look on Naruto's face become confused and full of worry. "Well, what if you and Sasuke had to share a room?"

Naruto looked at his father with a blank expression. "I would say I would rather sleep outside." Naruto said, face still blank.

Minato gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. "Well…"

"No." Naruto said, eyes wide and mouth gapped.

"Sorry."

"No." Naruto said voice rising in both pitch and level.

"Naruto?"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "I'm not sharing a room with that stuck up bastard!"

"Naruto!" Minato scolded. "There will be no language like that."

Naruto almost had the urge to glare at his father but decided against it and turned away in a pout. Minato sighed and knocked four times on the door and waited for his fiancée to answer. Once the door opened his knit his eyebrows seeing a emotionless Sasuke. He grinned down at him. Sasuke only stared back up.

Naruto entered the house not looking at Sasuke and still pouting glaring daggers at the back of his fathers head. The inside was better than the outside. The outside's paint job was coming off and the place looked a little creepy with the area open and not having anything but the woods on one side and an open plain then the road on the other.

Naruto sighed before walking into the living room sitting down on the couch. The couch was a lot softer and more comfortable than theirs.

Sasuke walked around the corner of the wall separating the living room from the small hallway that lead to the door and to the stairs straight ahead.

When you entered the door, the first thing you saw was the stairs that went straight for four stairs then turned going up another ten to twenty stairs. When you walked about two steps, you would see two openings in the walls, one an arch leading into he living room and a couple more feet down the hallway was another arch way leading into the kitchen.

Naruto sighed and kicked off his shoes putting them with the other three pairs sitting at the end of the couch. There was a small foot stool in front of him so he hiked his feet up on it and relaxed the best he could inside the teme's home.

Sasuke watched Naruto do this and walked into the kitchen doorway only to see Minato and Mikoto making out. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the stairs only to be stopped by his big brother, Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again turning back towards the living room. Being with Naruto wasn't as bad as listening to his brother or watching his mother and Naruto's father make out.

"Who in the hell-" Naruto mumbled as he heard Itachi's voice.

"Naruto." Sasuke said walking into the living room with Itachi, a taller, grey haired male with a smile on his face. "This is my big brother, Itachi Uchiha." He mumbled Itachi's name but he caught it fine.

"Naruto!" Itachi yelled running over to the smaller male. He pulled him up and hugged him like a little kid would to his mother. "I've heard a lot about you from my mother." He looked over at Sasuke who was watching them with an uninterested gaze. He leaned over to Naruto's ear since he was hugging him around the waist while he had his knees bent being Naruto's height. He was still watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "I also hear Sasuke talk a lot about you as well." He said letting a wide grin spread along his lips.

Naruto laughed. "Really?" Naruto asked, grinning as he looked to Sasuke. "I didn't think that the teme even thought about me during school."

Sasuke grunted loudly before walking over to his older brother and grabbing his ear like he was the older brother.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Itachi yelled the last one as Sasuke forced his face into the pillows of the couch attempting to smother him. "Let me go!" Itachi whined although it came out muffled.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

Naruto giggled lightly hoping that he didn't have to go through the same anger that Sasuke was showing before him.

Sasuke looked over and glared. "You too." He hissed. Naruto immediately shut up but broke into fits of laughter at the look on his face as Itachi slipped from his grasp while he wasn't paying attention. It was priceless. Sasuke spun around looking for his loose brother. Then spun around again to Naruto to see that Itachi was hiding behind him with a small smile on his lips while trying to hold his laughter in.

Sasuke growled, literally and jumped after Itachi who let a small yelp out as him and Naruto were both tackled to the ground face down.

"Igive! Igive! Igive!" Itachi and Naruto yelled quickly and almost not understandable as Sasuke pinned their arms behind their backs and poked the back of their heads as for Chinese torture.

Sasuke wouldn't let go until Minato and Mikoto came out of the kitchen from all the loud yelling. Mikoto broke into laugher along with Minato at the scene before him.

"Help!" Naruto yelled. "I'm being butt rapped!"

That only made Minato and Mikoto laugh even louder, Itachi joining in on this one. Sasuke's face turned red and he jumped off his older brother and soon-to-be stepbrother.

He stomped out of the room and up the stairs slamming the door.

"Naruto!" Itachi whined standing up from the ground. Naruto grinned getting onto his hands and knees. "Sasuke's always this mean to me! Now I have someone to share the pain with!" Itachi jumped on Naruto who was still on the ground and hugged him making the smaller boy fall under the weight. Naruto started laughing along with the over excited older Uchiha.

"Okay, boys." Mikoto started. "Dinner." Mikoto looked to Minato and smiled lightly.

Naruto frowned. _"This, is my new home."_ He thought slowly. _"At least my dads happy… Come to think of it, he hasn't looked at anyone that way before."_ Naruto smiled at his thought. It made him happy that his dad was looking at someone with the same eyes as he could imagine his father looking at his mother. He got up out from underneath Itachi gaining a groan from the larger boy.

"Naruto-kun!" Itachi whined looking really adorable. Naruto grinned. Itachi raised an eyebrow going from little kid attitude to looking rather seductive. "I wanted you to stay there, Naruto-kun." He whispered softly into his ear.

Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stay up as Itachi smiled crookedly and walked out of the room, satisfied.

"_Oh, kami. What am I getting myself into?"_

* * *

That's right Naruto. What am I going to put you through? Well, what did you think? Sorry I got straight to the point without putting any chapters before Mikoto and Minato got married.

Come back when Chapter two comes out.


	2. Breakfest, Friends and Fight

Welcome back. This is the second chapter of, Please, Love me my Brother. I hope you enjoy it.

Vixie- Disclaimer?

…

Vixie- Disclaimer?

…

Vixie- Naruto?!

Naruto- Huh?

Vixie- *Smacks forehead leaving a large red mark*. Disclaimer. *Rubs temples*.

Naruto- Oh yeah. Vixie795 doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters no matter how much she wants to.

Vixie- *Sigh*.

Warnings: This is YOAI!!! My favorite thing to read. Which, for those who are just getting into the idea of Yoai, it's guyXguy. This is rated M for several reasons but the main five are language, adult themes, homosexual relationships, sex and rollercoaster emotions.

* * *

"Pass me the potatoes, please?" Minato asked Sasuke from across the table.

Sasuke wasn't talking the whole time while he sat at the table so Minato was just checking if he was all right. Sasuke nodded once and past the potatoes to his mother whom past them to Minato.

They were sitting at a round dark wood table. It went (from Minato's right) Minato, Mikoto, Sasuke, Naruto Itachi then Minato again.

Mikoto and Minato were talking about a wedding while Naruto and Sasuke ate in silence. Itachi was into the conversation but was pulled away when he was excuse to pick up the phone, which was for him.

"White?" Mikoto asked.

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Not really but what color would we want for the wedding?" Mikoto started the conversation when she took off her engagement ring to cook.

Minato shrugged. "Just don't put me in anything like an old fashion tux."

"Baby blue?" Mikoto asked shaking her head in agreement. "I won't make you wear something like that." She promised.

Minato continued to smile while they were talking about wedding plans. Minato and Mikoto decided that the wedding take place in the summer of next year because the summer of this year had already started since it was May 27.

A short hour later and it was ten forty. Naruto was watching a movie he didn't know the name of and quickly fell asleep. Sasuke being a himself, separated from the new family bonding time by going into his room.

Naruto was curled into a ball with his legs into his chest lying on the couch. He looked like a child.

"Naruto?" Itachi whispered childishly, poking at Naruto's cheek. The blonde flinched slightly. "Naruto?" He whispered again.

"Nani?" Naruto mumbled.

"You spending the night?" He asked still in a childish voice.

"I don't want to move from this spot." Naruto mumbled rolling over to Itachi laying his head on his lap.

Itachi blinked a couple of times before smiling lightly. "He still must be half asleep." Itachi thought laying a hand on the blonde's head and stroking his hair. "I'm already getting addicted to him."

"Thank you for coming, Minato." Mikoto said holding Minato's hand.

"No problem. I'll be happy to come over whenever you want me to."

"That won't be necessary much longer."

Minato knit his eyebrows then smiled a second later. "Ah." Mikoto meant that he and Naruto were moving in with her so the driving over wasn't needed anymore.

Minato looked into the living room to see Naruto lying on Itachi's lap and Itachi rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"I see that Naruto fell asleep."

"He says he doesn't want to move." Itachi said not looking up from Naruto's face. "Can he spend the night?" Itachi looked up at Naruto's father with a hope-filled expression.

Minato smiled and looked to Mikoto. "If it's alright with you."

Mikoto smiled as well. "He can spend the night." Mikoto said happily.

Minato sighed. "You need help getting him up stairs?" He asked.

Itachi shook his head. "I can get him into my room, thank you." Itachi said kindly. He pushed Naruto's head up on his chest to where he was leaning his head on his upper chest, pulled him all the way onto his lap slipping his arms underneath him and picking his up into his arms. "See."

Minato and Mikoto smiled. "Good night, honey." Mikoto said to Naruto and Itachi.

"Night mom." Itachi said walking by them making sure not to whack Naruto's head on the wall.

Naruto stirred in his sleep slightly as Itachi opened the door to his room. "Don't worry. Your father said you could stay the night. Your just sleeping in my room tonight."

Naruto nodded sleepily.

"You didn't get that much sleep last night?" Itachi asked setting Naruto on the two-person bed. The blonde shook his head saying no and curled into a ball hating the loss of Itachi's heat. Itachi noticed and smiled softly. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. "You don't mind, do you?"

Naruto shook his head and rolled over snuggling into Itachi's chest.

Itachi smiled lightly. _"So he's a snuggle..."_ Itachi thought. _"Sasuke never even cuddled up to me in the past. Not once... This feels rather nice though. It's like... Like something I haven't felt in years." _Itach, being zoned into his thoughts, sub-consciously starting to stroke Naruto's blonde locks again. _"He's a nice boy. Hard to come across such a boy like him these days. He's an odd child... Much like his father is."_ Itach began to think about the results of having Naruto as another younger brother. He liked the idea of having someone to cuddle with every night before he went to bed. Since Sasuke didn't want Naruto in his room, he would sleep in Itachi's room, same bed.

Naruto smiled lightly as he felt Itachi's hand caress his cheek. He leaned into Itachi's hand slightly. Once the rubbing stopped, he knew that Itachi had fallen asleep, he didn't mind. The slow steady breaths of his soon to be older stepbrother put him to sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Itachi woke up when Naruto began shaking and turning silently in his sleep. The entire Uchiha family were light sleepers. He looked at the blondes face. It was filled with an emotion Itachi rarely recognized... Fear. Itachi knew what to do when a child was having bad dreams so he smiled warmly and stroked Naruto's head again. "Naruto." He whispered. "I'm right here." With those three words whistling through the open air, Naruto smiled, stopped shaking and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered tiredly.

Itachi let a grin spread across his face. "No problem." He whispered soothingly into the blonde's ear. He laid his head down on the pillow, fell asleep again, and stayed asleep all night; warm by the company of Naruto in his bed.

* * *

"Naruto?" Itachi shook him slightly. "Time to wake up. It's ten thirty."

Naruto mumbled something incoherent and rolled over back into Itachi's chest. He moved to the wall at eight when he got to warm and it began to feel uncomfortably hot. "Ten thirty?"

Itachi nodded. "Mother has breakfast made down stairs. Your father should be here soon with some of the house hold items."

Naruto nodded and began to go back to sleep again.

Itachi rolled his eyes shaking the blonde a couple times before he gave up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling him closer. "I'm so glad I have another little brother that actually likes to cuddle with me."

Naruto opened one eyes and smiled lightly. "I like being close to people." Naruto mumbled.

Itachi made him and Naruto sit up and he stretched unwrapping his arms from Naruto's waist. He sighed before getting up, his black silk boxers hanging low on his hips. He looked back to Naruto who was staring at him. "It's not nice to stare, Naruto." Itachi teased.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen."

Naruto's expression changed from happy to disappointed. "Only two years until you have to move?"

Itachi smiled. "I'm glad your concerned about me leaving but the closest I'm getting away from this place is moving to that older house down the dirt road. It's about the size of this house and it belonged to my grandfather. My mothers father."

Naruto nodded happily. "So, if you move out, I'll still be able to see you daily?"

Itachi nodded. "I'm also taking over my fathers business after my mother decided that I can handle taking care of it. Plus, it's three years from now. We still have time and there is a possibility that you'll hate me by then, like Sasuke does."

Naruto nodded again. "I'll still be able to see you though... Right?"

Itachi nodded again. "Even if I move across the state over to America, I'll buy a plane ticket for you to come see me every day... Your fourteen, right?"

"Yep."

"Your pretty immature." Itachi smirked.

Naruto's mouth gapped. "Your one to talk!"

Itachi laughed. "I know." He turned back to the dresser and got out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt with a black tack-top. He through a pair of black silk shorts of Naruto along with a black sweatshirt. "There's some cloths you can borrow. The sweatshirt might be a little baggy on you but at least the shorts won't fall off your ass all the time."

Naruto grinned. "I didn't take you as the cursing type."

Itachi grinned sheepishly. "Well, I have actually been putting on an act for you and your dad. I cuss more than anyone should."

Naruto nodded. "I have a bad habit when I cuss once, it turns into twice and keeps going until I can't say one sentence without cussing."

Itachi beamed at Naruto. "My little brother." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Itachi said grinning. "Let's eat!"

* * *

Naruto got dressed and went down stairs by Itachi's side. Sasuke was sitting at the table, back facing the two males. Itachi smiled. "Hey Sasuke." He greeted walking over to the made eggs and bacon.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted back taking another bite of his eggs. He almost choked when he saw Naruto. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto smile sheepishly. "I spent the night since I fell asleep on the couch last night."

Itachi nodded.

He looked to Itachi and glared. "Your doing." He didn't guess, he knew.

Itachi grinned. "I want to get to know Naruto a little better since you aren't trying your best, you know." Itachi defended. "He's a really nice boy." Sasuke stiffened. "You might want to try to get to know him a little more than you do. Maybe try out a few things. Go golf or play a video game together. You could find out a few things." He paused for a minute letting thoughts scrabble through his head. "I know!" He out busted. He let a smirk play on his lips. "Come play strip poked with me and the guys. It'll be fun. I have yet to loose!"

Sasuke glared daggers and mumbled through his teeth, "no."

"Awww! Sasuke, please! Get to know me, your real brother better and not waste time on trying to get to know your new stepbrother better. If you wait, you'll grow apart like we almost did."

"You wouldn't let us." He muttered, angrily taking a chunk out of his bacon.

Itachi grabbed a couple pieces of bacon placing them on his plate and the plate next to his that was Naruto's. He sighed and smiled at Naruto handing him the made plate. Naruto smiled back at him and sat down at the table hesitating to sit by Sasuke. He sat next to him though. He glanced over at Sasuke who was chewing on a piece of bacon in his mouth, still angry.

"I'm stealing you to come with us tonight, Sasuke. Whether you like it or not, your going to play." Sasuke's mouth almost dropped. He kept it up and clenched though.

"I won't play."

Itachi let a large grin play on his lips. "Then you'll be the first to become naked. Normally Deidara looses because of his high sex appeal. He's up there with me and Sasori, you know. Sasori and I are great poker players and he sucks at the game. Everyone gangs up on Sasori and I but they go after Deidara after they learn that we're unbeatable."

Sasuke groaned. "No."

"Please!" Itachi cheered. "Please, Sasuke! Naruto will come, won't you?"

Naruto took a second and nodded. "I'll go. I guess it couldn't be that bad. I mean, I bet they're hotter than I am."

Itachi grinned. "No. they might be hot but your adorable."

Naruto glared. "I'm not adorable." He complained.

Itachi shook his head. "To them, your going to be their new meat. No backing out now." Itachi said setting down his plate and reaching over for the phone. He dialed a number and it rang twice before it was picked up. "Hey, Deidara."

"Itachi-senpai." A male voice said from the other end of the phone. "What's the pleasure of having you call Itachi-san?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could bring my brother and my soon to be little step brother to the game tonight?" Itachi asked kindly.

Deidara nodded on the other end. "Of course. Sasuke-kun finally decided to come?"

"I'm forcing."

"I'm not going." Sasuke said standing.

Itachi grinned. "I'll drag his ass out of the back of the car if it means taking him to spend some time with me and Naruto."

"Naruto-kun? Minato's son? Oh, that's right. They finally tied the knot last night when they were on their date. Where did he take her?"

"Well, what I heard from my mother was that it was a perfect scene of the sun setting while watching it with Minato sitting on a park bench. He asked her to marry him a couple hours after they ate."

Deidara, on the other end, nodded again. "I see. That is romantic."

Itachi sighed as he watched Sasuke walk out of the kitchen and into the living. "Naruto?" Naruto looked up from his food to Itachi that was looking at him seriously. "Are you at least able to get in a few words to make him come with us?"

"He barely talks at all to me." Naruto complained sliding his hand over his face in annoyance. "How am I suppose to get him to talk to me if he's always angry with me?"

"He's not angry with you. He's angry with the fact he has to share a room with you and that someone that he..." Itachi paused. "I'll just say that he doesn't hate you. He can tell you why he doesn't want you to live here later on."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands before taking a bite out of the eggs on his plate. "Fine. I'll try but I can't say I'll actually get him to go." Naruto said taking yet another bite.

Itachi nodded. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"You know, Itachi-senpai. It's not nice to play match make with your brother and step brother." Deidara scolded from the other end.

Itachi could almost picture him wiggling his finger in front of his face as if a child being punished by his mother. He smiled. "I'm not. I'm just making them get a little closer than Sasuke and I were."

"Itachi-san, you and him were close enough for it to be called an incest at one point."

Itachi grinned. "I know but that time is done and over with. It's not like we actually did anything sexual."

Naruto looked at Itachi in a curious way.

"Well, I'm going to bring both Sasuke and Naruto tonight. Just make sure you call Sasori and the others. They might have a different opinion about it. Call me after your done please."

"Yes, Itachi-san."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up with that and Itachi put up the phone.

"Do you think that they'll have a problem with the age factor?" Naruto asked.

"No one will have a problem. Kakuzu is seventeen, Hidan and I are both sixteen along with Sasori and Deidara is fifthteen along with Tobi. It's not that bad. We've all known each other since middle school."

"Who's the oldest?" Naruto asked. "In order from oldest to youngest? I want to see if you know your friends like I do." Naruto excitedly grinned at his older stepbrother.

Itachi grinned back. "Kazuku is the oldest with seventeen, Hidan comes next with sixteen, I come after him then Sasori. Deidara is older than Tobi and they're both fifthteen and you and Sasuke are the youngest. Sasuke is older than you by three and a half months."

"Sasuke's fourteen, right?"

"He'll be turning fifthteen here soon."

Naruto nodded. "Well, I'll try to get him to go." Naruto got up and went to the sink. He looked to Itachi.

"Just leave it." Itachi said waving his hand slightly. "I'll take care of it."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks." He set the plate down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen into the living room where Sasuke sat on the couch, book in hand and feet propped up on the foot stole.

Naruto knit his eyebrows thinking of a way to get Sasuke to go to the poker game tonight. He did want to go but he didn't want to go alone with just Itachi. He had no idea why he actually wanted Sasuke to go but he did. The only thing that wondered through his mind as he stood in the doorway leading to the living room was, 'why do I want him to go in the first place? He's nothing special and he would only get on my nerves.'

"Hey." Naruto said walking up to the raven. He looked in Naruto's direction then back down at his book turning the page only seconds later. "Listen." Naruto said sitting down by Sasuke. "I don't want to live in the same house as you do either and I don't want any of my friends to know about it. I know you don't want that either. I mean, if you even have friends." He said laughing half-heartedly then stopping into an off silence. "I want you to go with me and your brother to the poker game. It would be fun and a good chance at learning a couple things about each other-."

"No." Sasuke cut him off not looking up from his book.

"Wha-?"

"No." Sasuke said again, closing his book, eyes now closed. "I said, no. I'm not going anywhere with you or my brother. I don't want to get to know you and I don't want anyone to even know that my mother is marrying your father. My reputation would be killed and then." He looked up at Naruto, glaring. "I would kill you." Naruto stared right into onyx eyes for a minute before Itachi walked into the living, or arena for that matter.

"Hey-llo!" Itachi said cheerfully. "Deidara called a couple minutes ago and asked me to met him and the guys down at the cafe`. Do you two want to come?" He asked Naruto and Sasuke who were still trying to stare the other down.

"No." Sasuke said standing up and braking eye contact with the blonde. "No. I'm not leaving this house if I'm going anywhere with you two."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "My friends were right." He stood in front of the slightly taller raven boy. "You are a stupid, ignorant bastard." Naruto turned to Itachi and walked past him out the door.

Itachi blinked a couple times staring at Sasuke. Sasuke had an unreadable expression on his face. Itachi knit his eyebrows. "You have been changing Sasu-."

"Dameru." Sasuke said walking past his big brother and up the stairs to his room. (Shut up). Itachi stood there shock for a minute. It was about time he had a talk with Sasuke that no one would dare to do but Itachi himself. Although, he had to go after the blonde who was probably trying to walk home.

He had no idea where he was though. Itachi sighed before going to the door. He was surprised to see the blonde leaning on a black and red 1998 mustang GT. (A//N. AWESOME FUCKING CAR)!

"I'm so sorry about my little brother, Naruto." Itachi apologize walking up to the blonde.

"It's fine." Naruto assured. "I'm getting to know him better." Itachi sighed and got into the drivers side while Naruto got into the passenger side. They drove off onto the main road and back into the town. "Itachi? Did you tell Mikoto where we were going?"

Itachi nodded. "I did. I wouldn't get you in trouble the first thing. Plus, even if I didn't tell her, I would be the one getting in trouble so there would be little point to why I wouldn't tell her."

Naruto smiled and looked out to the cars they were driving by. A silver shinny Acura TSX flew by them giving Naruto a heart attack in the passenger side seat and Itachi smirked.

"Do you mind?"

"Nani?"

"If I chase after them?"

"Huh?"

"That's Sasori." Itachi said. He looked in his review mirror narrowing his eyes. The road was clear other than a bright yellow and black 2008 KTM RC8 motorcycle racing behind them. Itachi sped up slightly and looked to Naruto. "And that's Deidara."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Just don't kill us." Naruto said.

Itachi sped up racing forward.

The man on the motorcycle behind them cursed and sped up as well. He got by Itachi's side of the car and waved before speeding off.

Naruto looked to Itachi who had an eyebrow raised. "Cocky." He mumbled before increasing his speed throwing Naruto back by acceleration. The car blew past Deidara on the motorcycle, Naruto waving out the window at him.

Deidara grinned underneath the helmet before at least keeping up with Itachi. When they came to a stop light, Itachi pulled up next to him.

Three people were in the car. One with red hair and brown eyes, driving. Another with dark brown spiked hair and brown eyes and the other with white hair gelled back with ruby pink red eyes. The man with red hair looked to his left to Itachi. He narrowed his eyes and smiled lightly. He looked to the door and pushed a button rolling down the window.

"Oi, Itachi!" He said from the car. "Dare no za chibi?" (Whose the runt)?

"Oi, oi!" Naruto yelled from the passenger seat. Itachi cringed as the boy was yelling close to his ear. "En gozen nai ato Chibi!" (I am not a runt)!

The three in the car started to laugh. "So the boy speaks Japanese." The man with white hair said. "Nice."

Naruto glared at Itachi's friends.

"I told you, new meat." Itachi said glancing down at him. "They'll be up your ass all day today. At least you won't have to have them up your ass later on today when we're playing poker." Itachi grinned.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Itachi was always positive when it came to something someone didn't like.

The light turned green and Deidara, Itachi and the red headed man all raced from their spots until the turn off to the cafe`. Itachi, like always according to his friends, got there first, Deidara and Sasori almost crashed trying to place second so they both came in second so that they didn't create a disaster.

"This is Naruto-kun." Itachi introduced as the four boys stood in front of him. "He's the son of Minato-kun. My new soon to be step brother."

Naruto stared at the men in front of him for a minute before grinning and reaching back scratching the back of his head. "H-Hi, everyone." He said bluntly.

"Fourteen, you say?" The red head asked.

Itachi nodded.

"And he's what?" A longhaired blonde asked.

Itachi rolled his eyes before walking up to the blonde. He whispered in his ear, the white haired man watched this carefully. Deidara's, the one with blonde long hair and the one riding the motorcycle, eyes widened in realization.

"Really?" Deidara asked. "I would've never thought. And at such a young age."

"Your family is just as fucked up as ours kid." The white haired man joked.

Naruto knit his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Your gay, ne? Or was Itachi just joking around with that?"

Naruto blushed lightly. "How in the hell did Itachi know about my sexual orientation? I didn't tell him and I don't think my father likes telling people his son is gay." Naruto looked at Itachi. "How did you know?"

Itachi grinned. "I can just tell."

Naruto nodded sarcastically and narrowed his eyes. "Takes one to know one, 'Tachi."

Itachi's grin widened. "Your sharp as well." Itachi said. He gestured the group. "By the end of today's lunch, I want you to tell me who I'm dating out of this group."

Naruto grinned back at him. "I accept... But first, you have to tell me everyone's name."

Itachi gestured people while saying their names. "Sasori." Red head. "Deidara." Longhaired blonde. "Tobi." Brunette. "And Hidan." White haired man.

Naruto looked at the four men. He sighed. "We just ate, Itachi." Naruto said grinning.

"So? We can still be visiting while watching them enjoy their food." Itachi was still grinning while speaking.

Naruto smiled at him.

They walked into the cafe` and were seated in a booth. The blonde was rather interesting to Naruto. Deidara. He had blue eyes like himself and his blonde hair covered half of his face. (A//N. If you imagine Deidara's hair down, he could look pretty hot. His hair is down right now). Naruto just thought he was intriguing. Nothing more. Deidara caught his eye and turned his head towards him.

Sasori was speaking to Itachi while Tobi was listening to them. Hidan was speaking with Deidara a second ago but the conversation stopped when Deidara noticed Naruto's gaze. Now, two older guys were looking at him, one in confusion and the other with an interested look and a cocked sideways head.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Deidara for a minute before even thinking of an answer for him. He turned his head away blushing slightly. "Nothing."

Deidara smiled. "Itachi-san." He said catching the other three boys' attention. "Your right, he is adorable."

Naruto glared at Itachi for a second before turning to Deidara who was gazing at him with a delicate smile on his face. Naruto blinked in bewilderment. _"He's... Wow... I don't even think I can smile and seduce someone at the same time. I wouldn't mind being able to do that."_

The red haired man looked at Deidara and followed his gaze to Naruto. Sasori rolled his eyes before tapping Deidara's thigh. Deidara looked at the table as Sasori whispered in his ear. Deidara suddenly pulled away and looked at Sasori with a small smile on his face. He mouthed a couple words that Naruto couldn't make out to Sasori and grinned turning his attention back to Naruto.

"So, what do you find so interesting about me, Naruto-kun?" Deidara asked propping his head on his left arm while looking at Naruto with a gaze similar to the one he gave earlier.

Naruto blinked a couple times before cocking his head to the side. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Naruto asked.

Deidara grinned and started to laugh along with the rest of the group.

"Deidara is the biggest flirt out of all of us, Naru-chan." Itachi said through fits of laughter. "I'm amazed you figured it out so fast."

Naruto smiled proudly then puckered his lips out to the side looking childish. "He was putting it out there." He mumbled.

So, the talk began with little talk that soon caught everyone's attention with one conversation; tonight's gamble. They made bets on who was going to win. No one knew it Naruto was good with cards so no one bothered to bet on him. Deidara bet on Itachi, Sasori bet on his as well along with Hidan. Itachi bet on Sasori and Tobi bet on Sasori. They soon got their food as well. Naruto just ordered a soda, same with Itachi.

"So, that's seventy two hundred and some random adds." Sasori said to the group.

Deidara nodded. "Four hundred and eighteen on Itachi and three hundred and thirty-four on Sasori." Deidara smirked knowing well enough that who ever won was going to be getting a whole hell of a lot of cash.

"Itachi niisan?" Naruto asked. Itachi was on his left so he was whispering to him. Itachi leaned into him letting him get closer to his ear. "Are your friends rich?"

Itachi smiled. "Yeah. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Pein and Kazuku are rich." Itachi whispered back. "Do you not think our family is?"

Naruto froze. "Huh?"

Itachi grinned at the blondes dumbfounded expression. "We have a company, Naruto. Uchiha corporations. Don't you remember? Mikoto is running it. We just live in the house because it's part of our ancestors land. We would be living in a bigger house, like mansion size maybe but my mother and I both agree it's better that we stay a little while longer."

Naruto smiled. "I bet we're going to move now that we have two more people and three cats moving in with us."

"Kitty's?" Itachi asked knitting his eyebrows. His expression became very childish. "You mean little cats?"

Naruto hesitated on whether or not to tell Itachi about his kittens. He finally nodded. "Yeah."

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! What's their names?"

Naruto swallowed and stared at Itachi in shock. "He seems even more childish than I am at times." Naruto grinned. "We haven't named them yet. Minato said that I can name them but it's a possibility that I'll get attached so I won't want to let them be taken into a new home when that time comes."

Itachi's eyes became big and looked rather watery. "B-But can't we keep them? I mean, we have three other people and two other kittens. Mikoto loves cats but has never gotten around to getting one."

"I guess it's possible. He hasn't said anything about them since Mikoto and him have been talking about moving in together."

Itachi nodded. "They were talking about it this morning. About moving to a bigger house so that you and Sasuke or you and I don't have to share a room." Hidan, the white haired teen stiffened but Itachi and Naruto both didn't notice. "Mom wants you, me and Sasuke to get to know each other but she doesn't want to force anything on us as staying in the others room. She also doesn't want you to feel as if your intruding on us. She wants you to feel at home." Itachi grinned. "It doesn't bother me that you share a room with me." Sasori looked to Hidan slightly to see the male had his eyes closed, his fist tightened and his jaw locked.

"Itachi." Sasori said. Itachi turned with a curious look on his face. Sasori nodded his head to Hidan. Naruto looked at his soda and took a long drink. During this time, Itachi whispered something in Hidan's ear that caused the man to loosen up. He then smirked a whispered something else. Hidan grinned from ear to ear while Sasori rolled his eyes. "So, Naruto? Are you getting along with Sasuke?"

Naruto knit his eyebrows before shrugging. "Not really. We never really even talked at school. The longest we've had a conversation was when he was telling me the he didn't want to go to the poker game tonight. And I barely talked."

"I'm sure Sasuke will come around and begin to like the idea of having another brother."

"Are you younger or older than Sasuke?" Deidara asked.

"Younger." Naruto mumbled.

Deidara smiled. "He might just not like the fact that he has to go through being an older brother like Itachi."

"I have two younger brothers now." Itachi said happily. "I just wish that Sasuke would love me." Itachi pouted at the end of the sentence.

_"I already know who your dating, Itachi. You make it seem so obvious."_ Naruto thought.

Itachi sighed before standing. "You guys ready? I'mma go try and drag Sasuke out of the house." Itachi said.

Naruto stood as well. "I'll help. I wouldn't mind getting him pissed off. It's pretty funny, actually."

Itachi grinned at the blonde who returned it. Itachi said good-bye to everyone and they left driving the speed limit to their house. Naruto tried to remember the directions to the house just in case. When Itachi pulled up to the driveway, Minato was standing outside the house. He waved happily to the two teens in the car before returning inside.

"'Wonder what he wants." Naruto mumbled getting out of the car. He walked in the front door surprised to see Mikoto, Sasuke and Minato standing right there. Sasuke had his arms crossed and was looking towards the wall, pretty much pouting while Mikoto and Minato wore a huge smile on their face.

"Surprise!" Mikoto and Minato yelled.

Naruto knit his eyebrows. "Birthday party? Is it Itachi's?"

"No silly!" Minato said. He walked up and wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "We already got everything moved into your guys' room and everything fit." Minato grinned at his son.

_"I guess I'm already living here this soon."_ Naruto thought to himself, but, he grinned at his father and thanked him.

"Hn." Sasuke turned and walked up the stairs, not bothering to look back at the four pairs of eyes watching him walk away.

"Don't mind him." Mikoto said with a reassuring smile. "He'll get over his problems soon."

Itachi smiled and hit Naruto in the back with his elbow. Naruto looked back in question. He smiled at Itachi getting the message. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Itachi asked if I can go and play poker with him and a couple of his friends tonight. Can I go?"

Minato looked up at Itachi who was grinning like there was no end. "No funny business." Minato said jokingly. "Okay. You can go."

"Ask Sasuke and see if he wants to join you." Mikoto suggested smiling. "He might be a tough nut to crack, but I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later."

Naruto nodded. "I'm going to go check out my room." Minato took his arm out from around Naruto's shoulders and let the boy walked up the stairs, Itachi following behind.

"Good luck with him." Itachi said walking further down the hall entering another door Naruto guessed was his room.

Naruto sighed and looked at the door in front of him. He laid his hand on the door and hesitated to open it. When he did, he noticed that Sasuke was laying on his stomach, book in front of him on his red and black silk bed.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when a glare was sent in his direction.

"Listen, Usuratonkatchi." Sasuke's said keeping his eyes glued to Naruto's. "I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to hang out with you at any point of the day or night and I don't intend on talking to you as long as we share a house. You got that, dobe?"

Naruto was staring at Sasuke, a questioning look in place. "Why don't you even try to get to know me?"

"Because your not worth getting to know." Sasuke spat back venomously.

"You could at least try." Naruto said, eyes looking as if they were ready to cry.

"I don't want to." At this point, Sasuke's voice was dripping with venom, filling the air, poisoning everything that breathes, including Naruto whose breath hitched in his throat. "You will never understand." He spat. There was something else in his voice... "You'll never understand what I've been through. Nothing you say will ever make me think more of you." Something, that someone who really hated someone else wouldn't put that emotion into his voice... "Your nothing but an idiot. A stupid, naive idiot." That one thing in Sasuke's voice, was weak but it was there. "You don't understand how it is to feel alone. You've never felt that because you have never been alone. Always clinging onto someone else begging them to fix your problem."

Naruto could feel tears threatening to fall at the corners of his eyes. He has never been hated. he has never given anyone a reason to hate him. The people who hate him are the ones that envy him about him being so popular and wish they had a perfect life like he had. A tear strung down his cheek. He, being popular and adored by everyone around him, has never felt this much hatred and displeasure before.

"You'll never-" Sasuke stopped once he saw he was making the blonde cry. His eyes widened a fraction when it ran over the three whisker like scars on his cheeks. "Na... Naru... To."

Before he could say anything else, Naruto turned, ran out of the room, tears falling down his face and into Itachi's room. He threw himself at the reading male and cried into his chest.

"N-Naruto? What's wrong? What happened?" Itachi asked trying to look at the blonde's physical condition. Itachi looked concerned at the blonde when all he got was a low whimper. "Naruto, what did Sasuke say?"

All he heard was along the lines of, "He... Just don't under... What will... Hates me... Sasuke." Itachi sighed and rubbed circles on the blondes clothed back. The blonde stayed on Itachi's lap sobbing quietly into his chest, mumbling something's Itachi couldn't catch. "It's okay, ototo-san. I'll talk to Sasuke about this. He won't do anything like this again. I promise you."

Naruto looked up at Itachi, eyes red and his lower lip pouting.

"Your in ninth grade and your crying, Naruto!" Itachi scolded jokingly.

Naruto smiled weakly.

"That's not a smile." Itachi scolded for real.

Naruto then grinned his foxy grin up at Itachi earning him one back. "Y-Your going to talk to Sasuke?"

"I'll find out why he hates you, okay?" Itachi asked soothingly.

Naruto nodded and laid his head on Itachi's chest. "I love you nii-san." Naruto said.

Itachi smiled lightly at the blonde. "I love you too, ototo."

* * *

Okay, you better be thankful for this chapter! It's one thirty in the morning and I have to wake up for school at six thirty! I want reviews giving me more idea's! :D I'll be wonderfully happy when I get them! I love you all, goodnight! The next chapter will be out soon. I'm starting it when I come home from school tomorrow so no worries there. Oh! And try to read my other stories as well! They're good as well... I think. Well, it's up to you whether they're good or not. :) I love all of you.

Love,

Vixie795


	3. Party

Welcome back. This is the third chapter of, Please, Love me my Brother. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Naruto. I wish I did. However, a girl can only dream.

Warnings: This is YAOI!!! My favorite thing to read. Which, for those who are just getting into the idea of Yaoi, it's guyXguy. This is rated M for several reasons but the main five are language, adult themes, homosexual relationships, sex and rollercoaster emotions.

As the following chapter, Itachi and Naruto get closer but Naruto and Sasuke drift father apart, if that is even possible. Naruto wants nothing more than to be Sasuke's brother if he would only let him.

ItaNaru in this chapter. (Someone else might end up being with them while they're doing whatever I choose them to do). *Smirk.*

Small lemon.

* * *

A couple knocks on Sasuke's door were heard the same night that Naruto came into Itachi's bedroom and cried to him.

"Go away." Sasuke said getting up from his bed. He didn't need to look to know that his brother was on the other side of his door. He didn't bother to move. He thought that Itachi would just go away but he forgot about the bond that Itachi and Naruto had. He knew that Naruto, the sensitive little boy he was, would go to the strongest willed person in the house, which just so happened to be Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi was getting sick of waiting for he opened the door to find it locked. He rolled his eyes. Every door in the house except the kitchen door and dinning room swinging door had a lock on it.

Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, pushing the one his mother gave to him after he was locked out of the house thanks to Sasuke being in a pissy mood.

Itachi was told to wait but he did nothing of the sort and walked into the room, staring at Sasuke. "You know, Naruto came to me after you yelled at him."

"I didn't yell." Sasuke said slipping a jacket over his body.

"You simply told him you hate him?"

Sasuke froze. "I never said I hated him." Sasuke looked slightly over his shoulder, not bothering to meet his brother's eyes. He knew they were disappointed in him. After a second of silence and Itachi just staring at his younger brother, he sighed in defeat and continued on with his rearranging of his room. He thought that if he looked a little busy, then

"You sure and hell are acting like it." Itachi said coolly. "Could've fooled me. Naruto is already so worried about sleeping in here with you because of that. He already asked to come and sleep in my room after the incident."

Sasuke's fist tightened as he listened to his brother behind him. Sure Itachi couldn't see his face but he knew that he was getting to his little brother one way or another. He would pry and pry until he got to see the reason beneath his doings. Naruto didn't deserve this and both the Uchiha brother knew that. Sasuke just had to get away from him as son as possible and he couldn't get attached like he knew Itachi was.

The two just knew everything about each other.

"You know that you really hurt his feelings, right? You didn't want to in the first place." Itachi went on, still looking at his brother's lightly shaking figure. He couldn't help but hate himself while he was doing this. It was like poking a tiger with a stick through a cage. Sasuke knew that if he hurt his big brother, whom he was fully capable of, he'd get in trouble like last time he did for almost drowning his older brother in the bathtub. "You know you didn't want to do that to Naruto… Why did you?"

"You, like I told Naruto, will never understand me." Sasuke said as he turned to Itachi sending a glare in his direction. He had to get through this. He refused to be with Naruto and he refused to do anything except tolerate the fact that he could not kill his brother.

Itachi withstood the glare, got a Sasuke like expression on his face, and shot a glare towards his little brother. "You listen to me, Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi sneered. Sasuke froze under the glare. He hasn't seen Itachi use that look in a long time. "Either you give me a reason for your rudeness towards Naruto-kun or mother will be hearing about this."

Sasuke stayed staring at Itachi. He couldn't even form the right words to speak to his brother with. He hasn't heard his brother ever be this enraged by something before. Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke." Itachi sad, adopting a cooler tone. "If you don't tell me, at least tell Naruto-kun that you're sorry. I know that he might not want to..." Itachi trailed off when he noticed Sasuke's expression. It actually showed sadness.

"Itachi." Sasuke said. "There are three reasons why I don't want Naruto living here with me. I can only tell you one and I can't even explain it. I hate him."

Itachi frowned. "No you don't." Itachi said knowingly. He turned to walk out of Sasuke's room stopping just inches before the door. He didn't turn, but he spoke. "I don't have any idea why you're saying you hate him. There's nothing for you to hate about him. He's just fourteen, Sasuke. Plus, you already told me in this conversation that you didn't hate him." With that, he walked out of the room and down the hall to his room that Naruto was sitting in.

Naruto whipped the tears that were fresh on his face when Itachi walked in, trying to hide that he was crying. "So... How'd it go?" Naruto asked Itachi as he sat down next to him.

Itachi looked over at the blonde and gave a faint smile. "Not as well as I would've hoped." Itachi answered honestly. "He doesn't hate you, Naruto-kun. I promise you this. There's something else going on with him.

Naruto frowned. "I just thought that there was something wrong with me and-"

"There's nothing wrong with you, so don't even start to think that." Itachi interrupted with a hard gaze.

Naruto looked at Itachi with an almost shocked expression. He hasn't heard Itachi use any tone close to what that was only a second ago. He nodded. "Okay." He said quietly, looking away from Itachi's gaze.

Itachi sighed one before braking contact with Naruto fully. He didn't reclaim his normal composure of happy. Instead, he kept his face emotionless.

"I-Itachi-niisan?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked back to Naruto giving him his full attention. "Y-You're dating Hidan, right?"

Itachi let the grin yank on the corners of his mouth until it was all the way across his lips. "Was it that obvious?"

Naruto shook his head. "It was just that I didn't take you to be the one to date Deidara or Sasori because of there age."

Itachi smirked. "I dated both Sasori and Deidara before both them hooked up."

"They're together?"

Itachi nodded. "Two years."

"But that would mean they were thirteen when you dated them."

"So?"

Naruto grinned. "Would you date me?"

Itachi hesitated to answer. It wasn't that he wouldn't, he didn't know if it was a rhetorical question or if he really wanted the answer.

Naruto huffed once before turning the other way facing his back to Itachi. "You could've just said no. No need for the silent treatment."

Itachi smirked. He first wrapped his arms around the smaller kids waist and cocked his head to the side to see the look on Naruto's face. It was a shocked expression. He then kissed the side of Naruto's neck and got a gasp in response. He liked that and did it once more, the same reply coming afterwards with a small rise of his body, along with tense shoulders. Itachi smirked again. He then asked, "You're not used to people touching you in a sexual way, are you?"

Naruto hesitatingly shook his head twice. "I'm only fourteen." Naruto said, not making any moves to stop his big brothers doings.

Itachi continued to smirk, laying his head on Naruto's shoulder, making him look at the soft neck of the blonde. Itachi then sighed in defeat and wonder. "I'm not eighteen, so this isn't molestation, right?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head again, this time a little less embarrassed. "Unless I don't want you to." Naruto mumbled. "Then it's molestation."

Itachi grinned. "Do you want me to?" Itachi asked seductively.

It sure in hell worked on Naruto. Naruto was limp and leaning back against his older brother. "Why? Do you want to touch me?" Naruto asked, just as seductively. Itachi swallowed lightly thinking about the blonde's games.

He was about to answer but footsteps came down the hallway. Naruto clearly didn't hear them but Itachi sure could. He looked at the door just in time to see the door handle be turned. "Itachi?" Came a voice from the door.

Itachi grinned as the door was opened. He knew it wasn't Sasuke because Sasuke was still majorly pissed at him. He grinned even wider when he realized that it was his longhaired blonde friend, Deidara. He grinned, not letting go of Naruto from around his waist while saying; "hey Deidara. It's time to go?"

Deidara stayed staring at the pair until he noticed that Itachi wasn't fucking around with little play touches. He was completely serious. "Never mind that." Deidara walked in and shut the door behind him. "I want to play." He said sitting in front of Naruto giving him the same gaze as he did when they were having break fest.

The lustful stare made Naruto blush lightly and made him turn his head away from the blonde. Naruto looked back at Deidara and swallowed watching images go through his mind of Itachi and Deidara, both very attractive guys, having fun with him. He glanced back to Itachi to see the male looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I'm fourteen." Naruto said warily. Naruto just didn't want Sasuke walking in on them. That would be something hard to explain to him without blushing and faintly like an idiot. He didn't want to look even more like an idiot in front of Sasuke than he already does.

"So? I'm only fifthteen." Deidara said scooting closer to Naruto and putting his hand on his upper thigh. Naruto felt the butterflies in his stomach do a back flip. "It might be a little odd doing it with someone two years older than you that just so happens to be becoming your older brother but it's not that bad."

Naruto swallowed again and attempted to speak. However, this was Naruto, being put into a weird position that he didn't mind being in, but then again, he did since he just met both Itachi and Deidara only a couple days ago! What the hell were they thinking?! When Naruto's attempts to speak were answered with a large intake of breath, these words came out quickly; "d-don't you both have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked, his voice more high pitched and unusual than normal.

Itachi and Deidara exchanged glances. Itachi then nodded his head towards Naruto to Deidara, telling him to explain the situation. "Naruto." Deidara said softly. "Do you know what an open relationship is?"

Naruto nodded slightly. "It's where you and your girlfriend or boyfriend can do things with other people and neither one of you care as long as it is the two of you together."

Deidara nodded and Itachi, what Naruto could tell, nodded as well. "That's what Sasori and I have along with Itachi and his boyfriend."

Itachi caught the wariness in Deidara's voice about his boyfriend so he said, "he knows already." Itachi said.

Deidara cocked his head to the side. "How?" Deidara asked, confused and wanting to hear how the blonde managed that.

Itachi shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"He's observant."

Deidara turned his attention back to Naruto and smirked at the boy. Naruto watched every move that Deidara made from when he moved even closer to the blonde practically sitting on his lap. He leaned forward getting closer and closer to Naruto's lips. Naruto didn't make a move toward or away from the longhaired blonde as he glided his lips over his. Naruto almost gasped as he felt Itachi's lips connected with his neck and began to softly suck causing him to lean his head to the side and hold back a moan that threatened to escape from his mouth.

"No ones here but Sasuke, Naruto." Deidara whispered moving his hand closer to Naruto's crotch. Deidara's lips were close to Naruto's own and Naruto could smell Deidara's breath. It was minty and cool. "Want me to get rid of him?"

Itachi groaned lightly in annoyance and disconnected from Naruto's neck. Naruto almost hated the loss. "I'll be right back." Itachi whispered. He looked at Deidara. "Just don't do anything but this." He got up from the bed, unwrapping his arms from Naruto's waist and went to Sasuke's bedroom. He walked down stairs and in to the kitchen. He knew everyone of Sasuke's and his own friends' number by heart so it wasn't that hard to grab the phone and dial up Hyuuga Neji, one of Sasuke's best friends.

Itachi put the phone to his ear once he realized that it was ringing. On the second ring, a light hello was heard on the other end. "Hey, Neji." Itachi said.

"Itachi?"

"I have to get rid of Sasuke for the night because he'll be home alone until ten. Is it alright if he stays the night tonight?"

Neji didn't hesitate to answer. "I guess. I have to ask though."

Itachi nodded. "Give me a call once you ask and have the answer." Itachi said, not waiting for the boy to answer him and hung up. He walked up stairs, the phone in hand to Sasuke's room, not knocking and just entering. Sasuke was lying on his bed, a book in front of him when he looked up to Itachi. "Neji just called and asked if you can spend the night." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked up from his book. "So?"

"You're going over." Itachi stated firmly. "Naruto and I are staying the night at Hidan's and mother and father won't be home till ten or later tonight." Itachi said.

"What exactly is the reason I can't stay home?" Sasuke asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Okaasan and Otousan called and told me I can't go out tonight unless you're at a friend's house. I'm going out tonight so I plan for you to go to Neji's house like he politely asked."

Sasuke glared at his brother before getting up and packing his things to head to Neji's for the night.

Itachi nodded and I phone rang. He answered it. "Hello."

"It's okay for him to come over." Neji said simply, not bothering for short talk.

"Cool. He'll be over in a couple minutes."

"Does he need a ride?"

Itachi noted that if he would take his brother to Neji's house, he'd miss out on Naruto and Deidara. "Yeah. I can't give him a ride because I'm going out in a matter of minutes."

"Okay." Neji said. "My uncle said that he would come and get him if he needed a ride."

Itachi nodded. "He'll be at the end of the dirt road so that you don't have a problem finding him." Itachi said and hung up.

Sasuke shot him a death glare but Itachi easily averted it by going down stairs to put away the phone. As he walked back down the hallway to get to the stairs, he past Sasuke on the way. "Do you have everything?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said, not even turning around.

"Are you sure?" Itachi knew that Sasuke would come back in the middle of where him and Deidara were having fun with Naruto and it would be bad if he knew about it. He didn't want his little brother to get all jealous because he could get more action than the raven.

"Yes, Itachi." Sasuke said annoyed and walked out of the door.

Itachi smiled as the door closed. He waited until he could no longer see Sasuke from the small windows at the top of the door to go back into the bedroom.

He entered his room and noticed that Naruto was pinned to the headboard as Deidara made out with him intently. Itachi smirked. Deidara and Naruto didn't brake the kiss because they knew that it was just Itachi. Naruto was actually kissing him back, amazingly.

_--Flash Back--_

Itachi left the room leaving just Deidara and Naruto alone. Deidara watched the door close lightly behind Itachi's swift movements before looking back at the blonde in front of him. He smirked inwardly and glided his lips over Naruto's one more time hoping that he wouldn't have to make that last movement. Naruto had both of his hands by his sides not making a move to touch Deidara with his hands or lips.

Inside, Naruto was freaking out on himself, screaming; "why in hell aren't you kissing him?! Just kiss him and feel those lips on yours!"

Listening to the voices for not even a second. He slightly leaned forward, just barely anything and touched fully to Deidara's lips but backed away a second later noticing what he was doing.

Deidara smirked. "Looks like you want me as much as I want you." Deidara said teasingly.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Deidara took the opportunity to kiss him fully and roughly. Naruto was surprised for almost ten seconds before he closed his eyes in his bliss and kissed back. Deidara had to hold back his smirk that wanted to be on his lips at that moment. He nibbled on Naruto's lower lip gaining a small gasp from the blonde. Deidara took the second of his mouth opening hoping for air and shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto almost fell over as Deidara moved closer and closer increasing the pressure of the kiss. It seemed that he was getting more carried away than Naruto was. Deidara moved his right hand the was on Naruto's upper thigh to blissfully running over Naruto's crotch and rested on that spot. Naruto's eyes shot open with the sudden contact. He wanted to push Deidara away but then again, he wanted him so much to continue his movements.

One swift movement from Deidara, he was then pinned against the headboard of Itachi's bed. Naruto let out a yelp braking the kiss and put up his hands on Deidara's chest. His chest was hard and he could faintly feel his six-pack. He ran his hands down his chest in amusement, gaining a couple squirms and laughs out of the longhaired blonde.

Deidara then smirked and grabbed the two hands on his chest pinning them to the headboard as well. He leaned his chest against Naruto's (Deidara is near the edge of the bed and isn't lined up exactly with Naruto so he isn't sitting on him) and pressed Naruto even harder against the headboard. He locked lips with Naruto again and stuck his tongue in his mouth.

At that moment, Itachi walked in.

_--End Flash Back--_

Itachi walked to the bed and sat down looking at Deidara and Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Deidara sighed through his nose before he moved away from the smaller blonde. Naruto didn't want to brake the kiss so he followed Deidara as he pulled away keeping the kiss locked until it was to far for him to reach.

Deidara smirked. "Looks like your enjoying this." Deidara said to Naruto, looking into half lust filled eyes.

Itachi wrenched Deidara by the back of his neck to crash his lips upon the others. They moved rhythmically against each other's, tongues intertwining and nibbling on their lips.

Naruto watch, interested in how the movement was so relative to each other's. Itachi broke the kiss, leaving Deidara doing exactly what Naruto did; follow his until his movements stopped themselves.

Itachi looked at Naruto when the kiss was broke and raised an eyebrow at him. "You feeling left out?" He asked leaning over the blonde on his hands and knees.

"No." Naruto breathed out. "I'm fi-"

Itachi's lips connected with Naruto's neck again, causing him to go into a daze. He tried to hold back a moan that escaped his lips in the shock.

Itachi smirked against the warmth. He revealed his teeth and bit lightly into his neck.

Deidara's mouth was slightly open, watching with interest. "Damn, that's hot." Deidara mumbled.

He didn't even see Itachi's movements. Deidara went on the other side of the Naruto and turned his head towards him looking straight into lusty eyes.

"Itachi, your making him horny." Deidara teased. Just by the blunt statement, Naruto's face lit a faint red. Deidara didn't want to watch.

He wanted to join.

Grabbing the blonde's chin, he smashed their lips together and began to make out with Naruto yet again. Deidara's hand was like a snake and went towards the front of Itachi's pants. When he reached his target, he lightly squeezed sending chills up Itachi's spine, forcing Itachi to groan into Naruto's neck quietly. Naruto didn't need to ask what just happen. He just kept his mind on making out with Deidara since that was all he wanted to do.

Deidara was a great kisser. He had to admit that.

Itachi bit down on the blood vain in Naruto's neck, forcing him to groan into Deidara's mouth.

"Moan for me, Naruto." Itachi said.

Itachi cast Deidara a glance and tapped his arm. He removed his mouth from Naruto's low neck, smirking at the hickey proudly showing in range of a shirt. Deidara broke the kiss with Naruto. Itachi got a couple inches away from Naruto's lips looking at him with half parted lips. Naruto was breathing against Itachi's cheek as if he had already been screwed by the two teens. Deidara smirked and squeezed again on the slowly growing bulge in Itachi's pants. Itachi let a small moan pass his lips just inches away from Naruto's face and didn't wait any longer before locking lips with Naruto and kissing him again.

Naruto's eyes widened as he could tell the difference in experience between Itachi and Deidara. He felt like such an armature compared to both boys. He kissed back, none-the-less.

Itachi groaned into Naruto's mouth again, a little louder this time. Naruto peeked from his closed eyes down; Deidara's hand was down Itachi's pants this time.

"Stop." Itachi said through the kiss. Of course, he didn't sound believable. On Itachi's side, he didn't want Deidara to stop at all.

Naruto trying to keep up with Itachi's kiss, became even more difficult when he let Itachi's tongue into his waiting mouth. Itachi let one hand creep from holding himself up onto Naruto's button on his pants. He undid it without Naruto even making a move to stop or even reacting as if he was surprised. He unzipped the zipper and slipped his hand slowly down the front of his pants. Once Itachi was right before the growing erection in Naruto's pants, he moaned again braking the kiss with Naruto. He laid his head on Naruto's shoulder kissing the nap of his neck. Naruto squirmed slightly as he did so.

Itachi grinned. "I think I found his turn on spot."

Deidara smiled and retreated his hand from Itachi's pants briefly and got to the side of Naruto's neck trading spots with Itachi.

"Right..." He pointed to a spot on Naruto's neck, smirking with pride. "Here."

Deidara smiled beautifully before leaning down and sucking on that spot softly. Naruto tried his best not to let the pleasure go to his head and hold back the moan waiting in his throat. Itachi noticed and rubbed his hand along Deidara's ass groping his hips gaining a moan from the longhaired blonde. The moan vibrated along Naruto's neck making him brake out with a moan that was bell chiming to both Itachi and Deidara.

"I want to hear that more often." Itachi said bluntly. He reached below Deidara and placed is hand gently on the front of Naruto's pants. Naruto gasped quietly by the sudden contact.

"S-Stop." Naruto broke out.

Deidara and Itachi both pulled away, not bothering to ask twice. They looked like they just took a walk in the park with the calm expressions on their faces. But Naruto knew better than that. They were disappointed that the fun had been stopped. "You want us to stop?" Deidara asked in a casual tone, his eyes roaming over his purple painted nails. To Naruto, he was being way to casual for what was going on.

Naruto looked at the two in front of him. Thoughts of everything running through his mind of what might happen if he didn't stop them then. Itachi smiled sweetly at his younger brother. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to get this going in the first place. Forgive me Naruto-kun." Itachi sighed before turning to Deidara. "He's also sorry, right?"

"Of course I am." Deidara said. "Though, if you two decide to do something like this again, call me."

Naruto giggled.

Itachi and Deidara both turned to Naruto. "What are you giggling about?"

"I'm not sorry." Naruto laughed out. "You really think that I wouldn't forgive you because your my new brother?"

Itachi grinned. "I guess not but I am sorry. We kind of took advantage of you in the first place so we should be sorry. It was wrong of us to do that."

Naruto rolled his eyes, his cheeks still had tint of pink to them from the experience.

"I'm sure he had fun with two sexy guys on him as we were." Deidara said grinning. He looked at Itachi. "Now you know that I can top someone."

"Someone younger than you." Itachi said.

Deidara gave a pouty look. "Your an uke as well. You can easily top Hidan."

Itachi nodded. "I like being top as much as I do being bottom." Itachi admitted. "But, Hidan doesn't like to bottom so it's fine." Naruto looked at the two of them with a confused look.

"What's an uke?"

"Your fourteen and you don't know what a seme and uke is?" Itachi said sitting back.

Naruto gave a sheepish look. "No."

"Well, a seme is the one that's fucking the uke. Uke is just another name for a guy that is the girl in the relationship known as the receiver. The seme is just another name for a guy that is the guy in the relationship known as the giver." Deidara explained to the blushing blonde.

"Nice way to put it, Deidara." Itachi said.

"You're an uke?" Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi nodded.

"And you're an uke?" Deidara nodded, too. "Does that mean that I'm an uke?"

Itachi and Deidara both nodded happily with grins on their faces.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed Naruto again. "Are you sure you want to stop?"

Naruto, getting into the kiss this time, grabbed the back of Itachi's neck and pushed their lips together as hard as possible without it actually hurting. Naruto moaned into the kiss on his own will. "No." Naruto muttered through the kiss.

Itachi held back his smirk and crawled over top of Naruto and ran his hand over top of Naruto's unzipped and unbuttoned pants. He reached down into Naruto's pants only to be interrupted by the door being knocked on. Itachi sighed before braking the kiss and getting off to stand by the bed. Deidara sighed as well when he heard and sat up on the bed.

"You ready to go to the poker party?" Came a voice through the door.

"Yeah." Itachi called back happily. "You ready?" He asked, walking over to the mirror to run a comb through his slightly messy hair.

Naruto nodded lightly. "Yeah." He said getting off the bed and standing next to Deidara. He was slightly dizzy by what just happened so he almost fell over onto Deidara but caught himself thanks to Deidara.

"Got up to fast?" Deidara asked running his lips over Naruto's neck. Deidara reacted faster than Naruto could process what happened. He ran the thrown comb by Itachi through his hair and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto did the same, set the comb on the desk Itachi got it from and turned towards the two teens who were watching his every move. Itachi leaned down and kissed Naruto steadily and smiled. "Nothing changes?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded and looked down zipping and buttoning his pants.

Sasori stood before them. "Come on. I don't like to wait." Sasori said grabbing Deidara's hand. "You got it off with Itachi and Naruto?" He asked. He didn't actually have to ask. He knew just by the grin on his face.

Deidara nodded happily.

"I get you tonight." Sasori stated. Deidara grinned at the statement.

While Sasori and Deidara went to the car, Itachi waited for Naruto who went into Sasuke's room to grab a jacket. Once he exited the room, he closed the door and walked next to Itachi out of the door.

"You liked it, Naruto." Itachi said.

Naruto looked up to him. "What do you mean, niisan?"

"You liked everything that happened. You do realize that your going to a teen party, right? There is a good chance that something like this will happen again tonight." Itachi said walking down the stairs, still by Naruto's side.

Naruto cocked his head to the side curiously. "I'm not going to do anything to any of the guys there."

"You'll let Deidara and I touch you, right, ototo-san?" Itachi said grabbing a coat off the coat rack by the door. Sasori and Deidara were already out inside the car waiting in the driveway for them. "And only us?"

Naruto blushed and debated in his head. "Unless I find a boyfriend. Then neither of you can touch me in that way." Naruto said slowly.

Itachi nodded. "Deal."

Naruto and Itachi walked out to the car. Inside the car were just Hidan, Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey Itachi." Hidan said. Itachi climbed into the passenger side leaving Deidara and Sasori in the back with Naruto. Sasori looked at Naruto and gave a smile.

Naruto smiled back.

Deidara got out of the car for a minute and went to the other side getting in placing Naruto in the middle of the two teens. "Hey Naruto-kun." Deidara said placing his hand on Naruto's thigh.

Sasori began playing with a strand of Naruto's blonde hair running it through his fingers gently. Deidara saw the clock that read seven thirty. "We're thirty minutes late?" Deidara asked.

Hidan saw the clock as well and shrugged. "Tobi said to just be at this address by eight." Hidan handed a wrote down address to Itachi.

"This is Pein's house." Itachi said.

"I'm guessing you've been there before." Hidan said, turning off onto the main road.

"Yeah. He throws the awesome parties we're always to busy to go to because of our poker games. We actual are going to go to one?" Itachi asked.

Hidan nodded. "Apparently. I'd stick close to the blonde back there." Hidan said. "He seems like a type of meat someone would want to steal." Hidan sighed before speeding up over the speed limit by fifthteen. "We have less than a half an hour to drive all the way across town. We have to hurry."

Itachi shrugged it off and turned on the radio. Rap blasted through the speakers. Itachi looked at Hidan. He shrugged. Itachi rolled his eyes and began looking out the window at the surroundings.

"What does he mean that I look like fresh meat someone would want to steal?" Naruto asked Deidara.

Deidara smiled. "I would steal you." He said. Naruto blushed automatically understanding what it means.

Sasori couldn't resist the urge and he leaned down and bit onto Naruto's neck drawing a long moan from the boy. Deidara heard and looked at Itachi and Hidan; neither one noticed the sound because of the music. Deidara smirked and looked at Sasori who was blissfully sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto let his eyes roll into the back of his head overwhelmed with pleasure.

_"If he would just, move a little to the left-"_ Naruto let a louder moan out of his lips as Sasori moved, as if reading his mind, over to the spot. "Ngg... Ah, nn..."

Deidara loved those sounds more than anything. He took that opportunity to capture Naruto's lips in his and began running his hand down Naruto's chest to the front of his pants and groping on his slowly rising erection.

"D-Deidara... Ah... Mmmnn..."

Sasori glanced over at Deidara and followed his hand down to Naruto's pants. He rolled his eyes and sucked harder on his sweet spot probably leaving a hickey that Naruto's shirt couldn't reach. Sasori stopped and whispered in Naruto's ear. "Your fifthteen and your dating Deidara, okay?"

"Why not you?" Naruto asked, moaning as he did so.

"Because unlike you, I can handle myself and no one will give you and Deidara trouble if they notice you two are dating." Sasori whispered his lips brushing against Naruto's ear sending chills up his spine.

Naruto through his head back against the seat and held back his cry. Naruto looked at Deidara with lust-filled eyes and moaned. Deidara had his hand down Naruto's pants and stroked him firmly.

"Deidara." Sasori said.

Deidara looked up to Sasori stopping his movements.

"I'm sure he doesn't want cum on the inside of his pants." Sasori said.

There was a double meaning in the sentence Sasori used and Deidara caught it. He pulled Naruto's erect member out of his pants and stroked again. Even though Naruto wasn't very big and Deidara could easily tell just by that that he was an uke, he was well long enough that he was average. Naruto felt himself being pushed closer and closer to his climax. He wanted so much to tell Deidara to stop but he so didn't want to either.

"F-Fuck..." Naruto moaned. He through his head back again against the seat and let a long moan go throughout the car. At that moment, Deidara lowered his head to Naruto's member and took him fully in the mouth. Naruto's eyes widened and that was all he needed and he cummed in Deidara's mouth.

Sasori sucked one last time on Naruto's neck and looked at the purple mark left in its place. He looked at Deidara who was lifting his head off of Naruto's member, a little bit of white dripping from the corner of his mouth. He swallowed and looked at Sasori and grinned. Sasori leaned forward and kissed Deidara, tongue and all sucking and licking all the evidence from his lips and mouth. Sasori backed away from him and looked to the flushed Naruto. Deidara took the limp cock of Naruto and stuck it back into its place inside Naruto's pants.

"Have fun?" Itachi asked turning off the radio and looking back at the three boys.

Deidara grinned while Sasori looked at Itachi with a raised eyebrow, a small smile in place. Naruto was blushing madly the gaze of Itachi.

"I guess Sasori earned his right to touch you, huh?" Itachi said as they pulled up to a lit house. The cars around the house told Hidan and everyone in the car that they were in the right spot. They got out of the car and could hear the music inside of the house blasting outside.

Itachi got out, followed by Hidan, Sasori, Naruto and Deidara. They walked up to the house, Naruto getting the color of his face back to tan and knocked on the door. The door was opened not a minute later. A boy with red hair spiked up, peircings all over his face (I'm not even going to try to explain how Pein's peircings are) and red eyes opened the door with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, Pein." Itachi greeted.

Pein nodded and turned his attention to Naruto. "Who's this?" He asked. His voice was deep and it was smooth and could probably put a baby to sleep.

Naruto groaned. "What the hell is with all your friends being utterly attractive?!" He yelled in annoyance.

Pein stared at him. Itachi broke into fits of laughter along with Deidara. Sasori chuckled a couple times.

"Nice." Itachi said. "This is Naruto. He's my moms boyfriends son."

"Is he here because you want him to be or did you get stuck babysitting?" Asked a voice from behind Pein.

Naruto looked around Pein to a boy with brown shaggy hair and caramel brown eyes. (Tobi!)

"He's only a year younger than you, Tobi." Itachi said. "Don't judge."

Tobi rolled his eyes. He seemed like a cocky type and Naruto didn't like him already. Tobi then cocked his head to the side, getting a better look at the one he had just insulted. He smirked in amusement and leaned closer to Naruto, looking at the whisker marks on his cheeks. "He's rather cute." Tobi said, brushing his hand against a tan, scarred cheek.

Itachi smile and glanced at Naruto. "I know." He answered. He looked at Naruto and bent down, kissing his forehead lightly. Pein was unfazed along with the other's. Tobi made a pouty face and "And I get the ability to have him as a little brother. He's living in _my_ house. I'm happy as a clam." Naruto blushed for a second before finding out that he needed to act a little more… Demanding, maybe? Or just a little less girlish, since he was probably going to get rapped if he was looking delicious

Tobi smiled at Naruto. "Common." Tobi said, giving Naruto a quick wink. The blonde grinned as the brown haired male turned around, and walked halfway into his house before looking over his shoulder at the group of boys. "Let's go party."

* * *

I decided that I didn't want to do a poker party half way through the scene with Itachi, Naruto and Deidara so I just made them go to a party instead. It was also an excuse to bring Pein into this. :) Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Love,

Vixie795!!


	4. Dancing Lessons

**Warning:** Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. The songs are in this order: Just dance by Lady Ga Ga, Wall to wall by Chris Brown, Circus by Britney Spears, Poker Face by Lady Ga Ga & Robo Tech by Hyper Rush.

* * *

Naruto walked into the house, following the one named Tobi with everyone behind or in front of him.

Deidara came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "You ready to go, hun?"

Naruto smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the act by Deidara to his youngest brother and looked at Sasori for the answer.

Sasori nodded his head saying that it was okay and Itachi took his word for it.

Itachi grinned and grabbed Hidan's hand heading straight for the kitchen, weaving through couple's, people talking and others that looked like they were trying to suck each other's faces off.

Deidara smiled and lead Naruto by his hand through the crowd and Naruto saw Itachi take a drink of the punch and automatically knew that the punch must be spiked with the grin on Itachi's face.

He was lead around a corner to the living room by Deidara and they sat down next to Kazuku who was being watched warily by a couple of people in the crowd in front of them.

Itachi, Hidan, Tobi and Sasori were soon to join the three on the couch and begin speaking to each other. Naruto wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore. He was looking at the red head walking by.

Naruto's eyes soon landed on an accompany that was walking with him. Both males were his age. The red head that he was first watching had stunning green eyes and a pale completion to match his black and red shirt he was wearing. The other was taller than him and the red head with long brunette hair that was tied off at the end and pale white eyes. He too with a pale completion he couldn't get his eyes away from.

They both looked at him at the same time and Naruto felt both eyes boring holes in his skin as they continued to walk by in, what Naruto thought was slow motion.

As they past, both pairs of eyes went back to watching where they were going, not bothering to say anything to Naruto.

Deidara noticed Naruto's absence in the conversation and turned to him. Naruto didn't look at him for another second and kept his eyes on the two males passing. "You like them?"

Naruto blushed slightly for being caught. "J-Just the red head." Naruto said.

"He's pretty hot, huh?" Deidara said, grinning. "I'll ask him to dance with you later."

A song came on and the people in front of him started to dance and talk at the same time just having a good time.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Naruto squealed. "I don't know how to dance. I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

Deidara smirked. "Have you even seen that group hanging around the school?"

Naruto was dumbfounded. "They go to our school?"

Deidara smiled lightly. "Yeah." He said. "They're eighth graders just like you are. You seriously haven't seen them hanging around Sasuke?"

"I don't pay attention to that jackass at home or in school." Naruto said, pouting to the side.

Deidara sighed. "I'll teach you how to dance and then you can ask him to dance with you."

Naruto didn't have time to protest. He was being dragged out onto the dance floor (Living room that had been cleared) and into the middle of the large crowd.

"D-Deidara, I don't even have one idea of how to do this." Naruto said as Deidara found a spot that he liked and stopped the both of them.

Deidara smiled. "Well, first off, I can already tell that you're all tense."

"That's because I don't want to do this." Naruto muttered.

"And you can't be tense when you're dancing." Deidara finished, ignoring Naruto's commented. "Trust me, you'll thank me for this when you go to a dance of your own and you're the best one out there." Deidara then pulled Naruto forward turning him around to where Naruto's back was pressed against the slightly taller blonde's chest behind him. "First thing that you have to understand is where you put your hands." Deidara put his hands on Naruto's hips and did a smooth circle with his hands, causing Naruto to do the same but only with his hips. "Now you have to put your hands on mine or some where to where they aren't just hanging at your sides."

Naruto hesitatingly and slowly nodded. "So… Where exactly would hey be comfortable?" He asked shyly.

Deidara chuckled at the blonde's clueless question. "Well, you can rest them on my hands." Deidara said. "That's one way of doing it or you can put them around my neck."

Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat, rarely noticing the eyes that were on the pair. "Um…" He slowly brought his hands up and placed them over Deidara's that were firmly on his hips.

"Now." Deidara said. "Next thing is the hardest thing about dancing." Deidara rolled his own hips pressing into Naruto while he did so to where the younger could get a feeling and idea of what was coming up next.

Naruto was surprised by the feeling. Then his hands were moved from his own body to the one behind him, having his hands on Deidara's hips. The rolling motion was sensational and he couldn't help but wonder how he could do that.

"You see?" Deidara asked. "This is all you have to do and follow your partner's movements."

Naruto nodded again and both pairs of hands were placed back on his hips.

Just then, the song ended and a new one started a second later.

Naruto grinned at the song and the beat was nice and fast. That was something he was a little nervous about but he didn't need to do anything that special.

**A red one****  
****Convict****  
****Gaga****  
****I've had a little bit too much****  
****All of the people start to rush.****  
****Start to rush babe.****  
****How does he twist the dance?****  
****Can't find my drink or man.****  
****Where are my keys, I lost my phone.****  
****What's go-ing out on the floor?****  
****I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.****  
****Keep it cool what's the name of this club?****  
****I can't remember but it's alright, alright. **

Okay. Naruto wasn't doing so good with the moving of the hips. So?

"Naruto." Deidara said in his ear. "You're tense again. You can't be tense and be dancing like this."

Naruto then sighed and began locking into the movements of the longhaired blonde behind him. Well, he was trying to, at least.

**Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo.  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo.  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh.  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.**

Naruto's hips wouldn't roll like Deidara was hoping they would but they got the swaying back and forth perfect now.

Deidara smiled and decided to pull his next lesson. "Okay. Now that you have the swaying down, I want you to follow my movements."

Naruto scarcely nodded and waited for Deidara to do something.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright. **

Next thing Naruto knew, his hips were way off of Deidara's and they were moving the opposite direction of each other.

"See?" Deidara said smugly and amused. "You have to learn how to follow me."

Naruto nodded and tried again.

**Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo.  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo.  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh.  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.**

**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the 'til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean.  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round.  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me.  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down.**

Naruto waited for that change he knew would come and when it did, he caught it and changed to moving the other way.

Deidara nodded in approval. "You caught that right off the bat. Very nice."

Naruto grinned and tried to roll his hips again. He didn't fail but he didn't succeed.

Deidara chuckled slightly at his attempts and rolled his own hips, letting Naruto feel how it was suppose to.

**Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo.  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo.  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh.  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.**

Naruto was struggling again but he found a couple across from him that were in the exact position as he was. He watched and observed the couple in front of him as if his life depended on it. He wanted another complement from Deidara. He didn't understand why he wanted it so much but it made him feel special, the complement coming from a guy like him.

**I'm psychotic synchypnotic.  
I got my blue burners and phonic.  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic.  
I got my brand electronic.  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic.  
I got my blue burners and phonic.  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic.  
I got my brand electronic.**

**Go. Use your muscle comin' out work and hustle.  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it.  
Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'.**

By now, Naruto was moving smoothly and watching a couple across from him to get the roll of his hips down. He wanted to impress Deidara with his quick learning even more by getting his hips to roll correctly.

Deidara knew that Naruto was watching someone else but he had to admit that he was impressed. He knew that Naruto was able to do this and he never doubted it for a minute.

He was right to do so.

**Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo.  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo.  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh.  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.**

Deidara stopped when the song ended and backed away to where Naruto was able to turn around.

Naruto turned to the longhaired blonde and gave a hopeful look.

Deidara breathed out a sigh. "You learn very quickly, Naruto." He complemented, smiling at the other.

Naruto's lips turned up slowly until they were formed into a large grin from ear to ear. He hopped forward latching onto Deidara's neck and hugged him in a 'glomp' sort of formation. "Thank you Deidara-kun." He said, his face resembling a happy cat.

Deidara grinned and hugged back. "No problem, Naru-chan." Deidara said. "Of course, we're going to have to practice a little more if you want to dance with the red head."

Naruto grinned. "Let's do it."

* * *

By now, Naruto had everything down and he was dancing like he has been doing it for years. Of course, he was tired. Deidara was impressed by Naruto's ability to learn so quickly when they have only been there for a good twenty to thirty minutes.

Naruto walked to the couch with Deidara following and fell onto it next to Tobi with a large sigh.

"Who would like to test out my new creation?" Deidara asked, over exaggerating with his hands to Naruto.

Naruto blushed when he noticed all eyes on him. "Um… Hi."

Itachi grinned. "I'll test him out for you." Itachi said.

Naruto blushed even more when he was lead to the floor and hands pressed to his hips. Itachi leaned down a smiled at the blushing blonde, reassuring Naruto's nerves that were already to high.

Itachi began moving his hips against Naruto's even closer than Deidara was to him before. Naruto could feel every movement that Itachi made and the roll of his hips every time he moved.

**Ladies.  
I'm going to need you all to back away from the door.  
We are trying to make way for Chris Brown.  
Ladies.  
You are not listening.  
I'm going to need you all to back away from the door.  
We are trying to make way for Chris Brown.**

Itachi moved to the left and Naruto was quick to follow. Naruto already knew that Itachi was testing him out like you would a new car so he was determined to get every single one of the moves right.

**I'm Back.  
(Pull up Pull up). Can't believe the girls, club packed.  
(What up What up). Shawty wanna lead me to the back. (To the back).  
Ain't been in here 15 minutes, got a pocket full of digits.  
And she just wont take no.  
(Hold up Hold up) Now lil' mama wanna get mad.  
(Slow up Slow up) Sayin' she don't wanna share what she have. (She have).  
Ain't no particular one that's gettin' the water gun.  
So many that I want.**

Itachi quickly changed his hand position to where his hands were slipped down into Naruto's pockets. Itachi, being only a good five inches taller than Naruto was comfortable where he was, having long arms like most Uchiha's do.

**They packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.**

**Packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.**

Naruto felt very relaxed and loose. His body never tensed and Itachi noted that.

So far, Itachi was grading him an A+.

**Another two just came and said they love me on the radio  
Two twins, that's the coolest scenario  
They talkin' leavin' right now  
Wanna put in some time cause you know what they are ready for  
(One Talkin). Oh she like the way that I pop.  
(And The Other One). Said she wanna just watch.  
I'm game for any damn thang, but there's more than 200 dames.  
That swear they could go.**

They packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.

**Packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.**

Swaying back and forth against Itachi was actually quite erotic to watch. The whole crew, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu and Pein were all watching, all memorized by the two dancing.

**They packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.**

**Packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.**

**So many look good in here.  
I just don't know which one I want.  
If I had to choose yall know.  
I would take all yall with me.  
Who wanna try me on the floor.  
Who ready to come and get this.  
All I know I'm feelin' this party.  
And you can see I'm so ready.**

Naruto decided to use the opportunity to use what Deidara called an 'uke move' and bent his body down to the floor, slowly coming back up but with the beat of the music. He came back up rubbing his backside just on the right spots Deidara bluntly pointed out to Naruto. Of course, he encouraged Naruto to rub on those 'right spots.'

**They packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.**

**Packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.**

**They packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.**

**Packed up in here wall to wall and.  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'.  
I'm tryna give one of them all this.  
But they keep commin' from wall to wall.**

Itachi was impressed thoroughly. He did everything that he did and his movements in general were all perfect and right. They were fluid and he could see why Deidara was exaggerating about his work. He would even over exaggerate if he did this to a new-be.

**Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it.  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it.  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it.  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it.**

Itachi stopped with the blonde and Naruto turned around ready for his props. He knew he did it right and everything but when he came face to face with Itachi, Itachi wasn't even looking at him. He was looking over him.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi cocked his head to the side and laughed. "Hey Hidan!" Itachi called. Hidan looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "Isn't that Neji?"

Hidan knit his eyebrows before turning to see what Itachi was talking about.

Naruto followed Itachi's and Hidan's gaze back to the longhaired brunette. "Him?"

"Yeah…" Itachi's voice trailed off for a minute, him thinking something over. "By the way." Itachi said, gathering Naruto's attention again. "That was some of the best dancing I've probably seen an apprentice do. Although, I could get you sign up for dance class with me and Sasuke. That's why he's such a great dancer. He takes classes with both Deidara, Sasori and I. He doesn't like to admit it but he loves to dance. I actually think he's here."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and noted that Itachi was looking at the longhaired brunette again. "That's Neji?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

_"Neji was the one that walked by me with the red head."_ Naruto recalled to himself.

Itachi grinned and looked down at Naruto. "I'm going to go and talk to them." Itachi then grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the brunette, Hidan following not to far behind.

"Itachi!" Naruto shouted. Of course, Itachi either ignored or didn't hear little Naruto over the roar of the music. Naruto just settled to hiding behind Itachi when they were getting close.

Itachi walked up to the group, the red head the first to see him approaching but didn't say anything. Neji noticed that the red head was looking elsewhere and followed his gaze to Itachi. He sighed and turned. Soon, the whole group was looking at him.

The group contained of the red head with green beautiful eyes, the longhaired brunette with pale white eyes, a shaggy haired brunette with brown eyes, another brunette that's hair was back in a ponytail and was lounging on the couch with the red head and shaggy haired brunette,. Another was a dark brown haired guy with long hair tied in a ponytail with two strands hanging down by the sides of his face and amber eyes, one standing next to him with short black hair and onyx eyes that were similar to Sasuke's. A quiet one with poofy brown hair and black sunglasses on was standing next to the sofa next to the longhaired brunette and another with a chubby figure and red orange hair.

"Hey Itachi." Neji said.

"What are you doing here, Neji?" Itachi asked.

Neji smiled. "Well, Sasuke got bored and was complaining like the ice prince he is so we decided to come out here. Took an hour just to convince him to come. They all were already here." Neji said, motioning his friends.

"Where is my brother?"

"Bathroom." Neji answered simply.

Itachi nodded. "Oh!" He suddenly said. Naruto was hoping that that 'oh' wasn't for him, but it wasn't looking like that. Itachi pulled Naruto out from behind his back and pushed him forward.

Naruto stumbled forward only to be saved by someone in front of him, which he knew wasn't Neji.

"T-Thanks." He mumbled.

"Tch." Oh no. "Dobe."

Naruto's body froze and he was lifted up right and he noticed that he was saved by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto stood, his face flushed and he refused to look at Sasuke in the eyes as those onyx pools stared at him.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, utterly irritated by his unfortunate meeting.

"He's with us." Itachi said from behind the blonde. Naruto was actually glad that Itachi was with him. He wouldn't be able to survive this without him. "I have to get going back over to my drink and friends. Mind if I leave Naruto with you?"

"Uh-"

"Good." And with that, Itachi was gone through the crowd of people back over to his friends.

Naruto sweat dropped. _"Oh great. Just great. I was just loaded off on my soon to be step-brother who apparently doesn't like me at all." _The blonde thought to himself in defeat. _"I'm doomed."_

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto lifted his head at his name and looked at the shaggy brown haired boy in front of him. He knit his eyebrows at the male before a hand was shoved towards him. "Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto then felt a grin yanking at the corners of his lips. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Kiba's face fell. "Your..."

Suddenly, Naruto could feel all eyes on him. He was uncomfortable with the attention and wished to just disappear but he knew that that was impossible. "Um... Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"It's understandable." The longhaired brunette known as Neji said. "He's always had an interest in blondes."

Naruto blushed and turned his head away slightly. Who were they talking about? It couldn't be someone he just met but it couldn't be Sasuke because last thing they did together was a fight that ended with Naruto crying his eyes out.

"Neji Hyuuga." He said, walking forward and shaking Naruto's hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Naruto nodded. "Same for me." The others were all very nice and shook his hand with a smile. The only two that didn't shake his hand were the red head he found out was named Gaara and Shino, which was just a quiet guy and didn't like personal contact with anyone else... Well, that's how Kiba had put it.

Haku was the dark longhaired boy talking with the boy named Sai who looked similar to Sasuke. Choji was the more fatter one with orange hair and Shikamaru was the one with the brown ponytail and was bored. He seemed like that type of guy so he didn't say anything about him.

"I saw you dancing with Itachi out there." Kiba brought up casually. Naruto blushed lightly at the subject chosen to be talked about. "Your a good dancer. Was this your first time?" Naruto hesitatingly nodded. "Well, your doing better than most people who have danced for a couple months at a time. Are you sure?" Naruto nodded. Kiba barked out a laugh. "Your an alright guy, Naruto."

Naruto blushed lightly and smiled at his new friend. He might enjoy his time a little better if he got out on the-

"You want to dance?"

Naruto looked at Kiba and noticed the grin and raise eyebrows in suggestion. He grinned and nodded. "That would be fun." He said, standing with the brunette.

Naruto didn't catch the look that Kiba sent a glaring Sasuke.

**There's only two types of people in the world.  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe.  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl.  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first.  
I'm like the ringleader.  
I call the shots.  
I'm like a firecracker.  
I make it hot.  
then I put on a show.**

Kiba moved his hips along Naruto's, loving the rolling the blonde did naturally and enjoying the fact that he was making the normally calm Uchiha glare at him and clinch his fist in anger. He could tell that Sasuke was pretty angry.

Naruto moved his hands down Kiba's being oblivious to the glares Kiba was receiving and fling his head to the side, letting his hair fly with it, cooling him down just the slightest.

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins.  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same.**

**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip.  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor.  
Just like a circus.**

Kiba's hands slightly tightened on Naruto's side, feeling Naruto rub up on him in the right (or wrong) places.

He didn't think that the blonde would arouse him this much but he understood why once the blonde's hand slid down his body just a little more.

He was hot.

**There's only two types of guys out there.  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared.  
So baby I hope that you came prepared.  
I run a tight ship so, beware.  
I'm like the ringleader.  
I call the shots.  
I'm like a firecracker.  
I make it hot.  
then I put on a show.**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins.  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same.  
Let's go.  
Let me see what you can do.  
I'm runnin' this. (Like like like like a circus).  
Yeah.  
Like a what? (Like like like like a circus).**

Sasuke's hands balled on the sofa, not going unnoticed, but ignored by the red head and he was biting out threats in his head that were being thrown at Kiba unknowingly.

Sasuke felt his teeth digging into his cheek again and he almost cried out but his pride kept him from doing so.

**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip.  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor.  
Just like a circus.**

**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip.  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor.  
Just like a circus.**

The song ended and Sasuke almost sighed in relief out loud. Kiba and Naruto walked off the dance floor grinning.

"You dance very well." Naruto complemented. "How long have you been dancing?"

"I've taken many dance classes like tango, West Coast, Night club and many others including a couple hip-hop classes." Kiba told the blonde, seeming that he was so interested in knowing more about him. He wouldn't complain. He liked the attention. He looked at Neji who nodded his head towards Sasuke. Kiba nodded. "Hey, Sasuke." He grabbed the raven's attention but the look he got wasn't a very soft one. "Why don't you dance with Naruto? That would be fun to watch."

Sasuke glared. "No."

Kiba sighed. "You know you want to try, Sasuke."

"No."

"Come on."

"He doesn't want to dance with me either."

Naruto was about to speak up before an arm wrapped itself around his waist. He turned to look up at the one named Sai. "I'll dance with him then." He said. "For now, at least."

Naruto grinned and nodded.

Sasuke's hands balled again as he watched the two dance as if they knew each other like best friends.

* * *

Naruto flopped down on the couch where Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru sat and sighed out loud. He had danced with Kiba and Sai 6 times, Neji three times, Gaara twice and Shikamaru once, since Shikamaru didn't want to move anymore afterwards, saying that was all the movement left in him.

Sasuke looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye to catch him shaking out his hair and wiping away some sweat on his forehead.

When Naruto was out on the dance floor, Neji was constantly bickering at him to ask the blonde to dance. He would after the blonde cold off some. OF course, that would've been ideal but he noticed a couple of guys across the dance floor staring at him and one was now approaching with a hop in his step. So...

Sasuke stood and out stretched his hand to Naruto. "Come on." Sasuke said. Naruto was quite confused but then got it no longer than a second later. "Let's dance." He mumbled the last part slowly, feeling like an idiot. Of course, with any case that involved the blonde, he thought he sounded more like an idiot than ever.

Naruto grinned and took the hand, gratefully being lead to the dance floor.

Naruto turned, his back to Sasuke and his stance waiting to be taken over. Naruto was surprised when the raven turned him around and pressed their chests' together, letting Naruto feel the built muscles under the tight black and red shirt he was wearing.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips and did an experimental rotation. The blonde was very loose and like a piece of paper blowing in the breeze. He was happy he had waited for him. Everyone else was just preparing him.

Sasuke placed

**Mum mum mum mah.  
Mum mum mum mah.**

**I wanna hold em' like they do in ****Texas**** Please.  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me. (I love it).  
Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start.  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart.**

Sasuke moved back and forth against the blonde in front of him, his leg in the middle of the blonde's ever so slightly and his hands on his hips.

Their hips were grinding into each others but nothing major and to much for Sasuke to handle. Half of the reason he didn't want to dance with Naruto was because he was afraid that Naruto would do something that would turn him on.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh.  
I'll get him hard, show him what I've got.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh.  
I'll get him hard, show him what I've got.**

**Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).**

Sasuke's hands slipped a little further down Naruto's hips, back a little, resting near Naruto's pants pockets and a little lower than his lower back.

Naruto let one of his arms wrap around Sasuke's neck and the other on Sasuke's hand that was still slipping slightly closer with the movements of their bodies.

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be.  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me. (I love it).  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun.  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh.  
I'll get him hard, show him what I've got.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh.  
I'll get him hard, show him what I've got.**

Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was brilliant dancer and would comment later on that.

He was moving more in sync with Sasuke than he had with anyone else and he liked it a lot more than dancing with the others. Of course, he would never admit that to any ones face. He wasn't a mean of a person. He wasn't a mean person in general.

**Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).**

**I won't tell you that I love you.  
Kiss or hug you.  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin.  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning.  
Just like a chick in the casino.  
Take your bank before I pay you out.  
I promise this, promise this.  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous.**

Next thing that happened was a blur. Their hips moved forward at the same time grinding their more... Private parts together for no more than a split second but it was enough for the blonde to speak out.

And when you say speak out, it wasn't a coherent sentence.

He moaned out loud and his eyes widened in realization. He didn't want Sasuke to think that he was interested in him in that way and he sure hoped to god that Sasuke had not heard him. He would have to die of embarrassment.

**Can't read** **my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).**

**Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).**

He turned his head away from Sasuke, blushing like mad but he continued to dance and so did Sasuke, their bodies moving in sync with each other like before.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he himself was able to hold back his own sound but he was even more surprised when the angel of a blonde let out such a sinful noise. Sasuke was even more aroused than he was before and he was even more afraid that Naruto would find out the wrong way and never speak to him again. That would be bad.

**Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got me like nobody).**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).**

Naruto was embarrassed to say the least and his slowly stirring arousal was coming to life even quicker as he thought about all the empty bedrooms in the large house. He blushed even more, remembering that Sasuke was going to be his new step brother here soon and they couldn't think of each other like that. What would Sasuke's mother say about it and what would his own father say about it?

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
(Mum mum mum mah).**

Sasuke was breathing heavier than he thought and his face was slightly flushed red from the heat and the incident. Naruto was even redder than he was and his world was spinning in confusion.

One way that was confusing him was that Sasuke wasn't freaking out on the inside like he was and they were just standing their, Sasuke looking at Naruto and Naruto looking to the side from embarrassment.

A tap on Sasuke's shoulder tore him from his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see Sasori.

"Can I steal him from you, Sasuke?" Sasori asked. Although, Naruto thought the question didn't seem like a question at all. More like a statement that he was going to take him from Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and reluctantly took his hands away from the blonde's body. "Sure." He then walked off, glancing once at Naruto, nodding his head for a thank you.

Naruto smiled at the raven before Sasori pulled him away to the couch where Itachi, Pein, Deidara and Kakuzu sat.

"You moaned, Naruto." Itachi said, once Naruto was seated next to him.

Naruto blushed hared. "I did not!" He said loudly.

"I heard you, Naruto. You can't deny it."

"Yes I can and I will." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting his lips to the side.

Itachi smirked. "You know, if you liked my little brother, you could've just said something."

Naruto's eyes widened, his pout replace with a open mouth. "I don't like Sasuke in that way!" The blonde exaggerated, flailing his arms out at his sides.

Itachi nodded sarcastically. "Like I couldn't hear you. I was near you two and you two were getting pretty horny, if you ask me."

"Where the hell did this come from?" Naruto asked, then his question was answered when the elder raven picked up a plastic cup with the spiked punch inside of it. He then notice that they were all drinking some of the punch. "Wait." They all looked at him ."How in the hell are you guys getting home?"

"You'll drive us."

"I'm fourteen."

"So?"

"I don't and can't get a permit or license until I'm fifthteen."

"Doesn't mean you can't drive a couple of drunks home tonight."

"I don't care and I am not driving you guys home. I've never driven before and I don't want to crash and kill you all." Naruto said.

"Go ask Sasuke to dance." Itachi said. "I want to hear you and Sasuke moan again."

"I don't know if it'll happen again." Naruto said.

"I'll just be listening and watching a little. I have a song request anyways." Itachi stood and shoed Sasuke off to go and ask Sasuke to dance again.

Naruto did as told and Itachi walked up to the DJ that was handling the music. He whispered, or rather yelled in his ear his request and the DJ smirked, knowing which song the raven wanted. Naruto was pretty scared when the DJ shook his head and muttered a couple things under his breath.

Gaara watched as Naruto approached again and stood in front of Sasuke, the two staring at each other for a while before Naruto switched his weight to his other foot nervously.

"Would you like to dance again." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. "Itachi wanted me to grab you for his request."

Sasuke then nodded in understanding and stood. He didn't want to repeat what happened last time but he couldn't say no right off the bat tot he blonde. That would be rude and even though he might seem like a mean type of person, he really wasn't.

Sasuke brought Naruto to the middle of the dance floor and placed his hands on Naruto's hips, keeping Naruto facing him again.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands slid a little down his partner's body before Naruto's hands laid on his.

Move chic time to crush. Cobra kai cobra clutch.  
Get on the floor and bounce baby b' b' b' bounce baby.  
Death touch hit the bottom hit the g spot I got 'im.  
Oh snap bring it back. Hit 'im Sith a soul clap. Oh act a fool.  
I'm' goin' back to school. I'm cool just like Mr. T. I never miss the beat.  
Move quick at a fast rate I can see your gas face. Two step with a faster break So I can see your ass...

Naruto felt his face heat up. The lyrics were rather interesting, although, he kept his mind on the dancing and on Sasuke, the raven in front of him

Naruto's body moved like fluid against the others body, automatically giving Sasuke a tingling feeling in his chest. AS if someone was tickling him from the inside.

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

I can see your ass...

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

I can see your ass shake.

Robotic technotronic, robotic technotronic.  
Robotic technotronic, robotic technotronic.  
Robotic technotronic, robotic technotronic.  
Robotic technotronic, robotic technotronic.

Naruto peeked over and saw that Itachi and Hidan were dancing not to far away from them and were watching him with wary eyes. Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

Naruto rolled his eyes before looking back into his onyx pools. He knew that he could get lost in them and he was.

He didn't see what was coming next.

Fellas put your hoods over your head. Ladies show more...  
Fellas put your hoods over your head. Ladies show more leg.  
Just bite that straw and do what you do when the lights go off.  
We're Hyper Crush and nobody does it like we does.

Boom! Hyper Crush has got that shit we never quit. Ok let's cut the bullshit.  
I drink, I take a full sip. Mach 10, the speed of sound. Shake it baby freak the ground.  
Gonna make that soda flat. I'm in the back like oh snap! What the fuck did he say?  
Walk back and punch the DJ. Uh, I'm mad at you. What's up with the attitude?  
Gettin' busy droppin' rhymes. I'm tipsy all the time. Ok just grab your face. You gotta let that ass...

During the time, Naruto was rolling hips left while Sasuke moved right and they both came forward, successfully hitting each body against each creating a friction in all the right places.

Sasuke held back his moan and let out a low growl, but Naruto wasn't that lucky.

Sasuke smirked when the blonde moaned aloud from the friction the contact created.

Naruto blushed and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I didn't think you could make such a noise."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Uh huh. Of course you didn't."

"Sasuke!" The blond whined, however, Naruto was smiling lightly as he yelled at the raven.

They continued to dance though, as if nothing had happened but Naruto was still blushing slightly

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

I can see your ass...

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

I can see your ass shake.

Robotic technotronic, robotic technotronic.  
Robotic technotronic, robotic technotronic.  
Robotic technotronic, robotic technotronic.  
Robotic technotronic, robotic technotronic.

Rolling his hips, Sasuke pressed his body flush against Naruto's holding him there for the last bit of the song, gazing into azure eyes.

Naruto's blush was gone a couple minutes ago but now, it was back full on and it was killing him personally since he would have to live with the fact that Sasuke knew he was capable of making that type of noise.

Fellas put your hoods over your head. Ladies show more...  
Fellas put your hoods over your head. Ladies show more leg.  
Just bite that straw and do what you do when the lights go off.  
We're Hyper Crush and nobody does it like we does.

Sasuke smirked at the blushing blonde. "That was rather interesting." He said, letting Naruto go and walking away from him to head back to his group.

Naruto stood there for a second before turning to Itachi. "You sure as hell better have heard that."

"Who didn't?!" Itachi exploded, laughter filling the air around him.

Naruto glared. "Drunk bastard." He said.

Then, Naruto was grabbed from behind by a certain brunette.

"Come sit down with us, Naru-kun." Kiba said, pulling Naruto way from the laughing Itachi.

Naruto followed, fully aware that he would be by Sasuke for some time.

--

"And that's when I said, he was always there. You just never noticed him."

Haku blushed lightly while Sai smirked. "That's nice to hear." Sai said.

"Take your love affairs somewhere else." Sasuke said, throwing a piece of popcorn at the other raven as he made his move to kiss the longhaired male known as Haku.

Haku blushed before pushing Sai away. He sat down and sighed. "I never get to have any fun."

"Your fourteen." A voice said from in front of the group of nine. Naruto looked up to see Pein standing there. "You're not supposed to have fun yet."

Sai smiled, although, it was totally fake. "Speak for yourself, Pein-san. You haven't had any action in a couple weeks." Sai said. "I can tell."

Pein glared heatedly at the male before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him a couple feet away from the group. "Itachi is bored and wants to go home." Pein told Naruto.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked. "I'm not the driver."

Pein raise an eyebrow. "You are for tonight." Pein said. "They can't stay here. The cops are on their way so I'm telling everyone to get the fuck out of my house right now." He walked away to the DJ and yelled something to him that sent the DJ flying away from the stand and out the back door.

Pein shut off the DJ system, cutting all the music. "The cops are on their way here. Get the fuck out."

They were all gone in a matter or seconds, the room completely destroyed. Pein went to go shoo stragglers out of his house and group (Sasuke's group) got up to help clean the place up.

"Why are the police on their way?"

"They aren't." Sasuke explained, picking a plastic red cup off the floor and stacking it on the table with other cups being picked up and discarded.

"Then why did Pein kick everyone out?"

"He obviously found something he didn't like." Kiba said as he walked by and dumped a couple filed cups into the sink of the kitchen. The punch bowl was soon to follow. "If he doesn't like one thing that happens to his house, which is a lot of things, he'll kick every single one of us, other than my group and Sasuke's elder brother's group, out."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "What pissed him off?"

"Dame bastards." Pein said, walking back into the living room, bra in hand. "This is what the people in the rooms were doing. That bitch and her bastard of a boyfriend decided to try and fuck on my bed. Well, they're fucking streaking home."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke shook his head, a small smile of amusement on his face.

Naruto sighed before looking at the drunk group he was supposed to be driving home. "Can't you just drive them and stay at my house?" Naruto asked Pein.

Pein shook his head. "I have to clean this disaster up." Pein said. "Lucky you only have to drive them home instead of cleaning this house."

"Get maids." Naruto said. "Aren't you rich?"

Pein nodded. "Yeah, I'm rich but my maids are not allowed to clean anything up that was my idea like my parties, for example." Pein said.

Naruto sighed again. "I don't know how to drive yet."

"I'll drive." Sasuke said, pouring a cup down the sink.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and knit his eyebrows. "You can't. Your staying at Neji's and if your staying there, how will you get there once your at your house?"

"I'll pick him up." Neji said, coming out of the hallway and into the kitchen with an arm full of cups. He dumped them into the trash and unfolded the sides of the black trash bin to take the now full thing out to the trash. "I'll see you guys there in an hour."

Naruto was amazed by how easy that was, but he was curious why Sasuke volunteer to drive the group home.

"I don't want you to crash." Sasuke said, as if reading the blonde's mind. He didn't have to read Naruto's mind at all. The question was written well on his face. "My mother would kill me if she found out I was driving but she would have my fan girls rip me down to my underwear and that's worse than killing if she found out that Itachi drove drunk or I let you drive."

Naruto grinned. "Thank you Sasuke."

"When are you leaving?"

"A couple minutes, I guess."

"I'll be out in a minute." Sasuke said. "Get the group out to the car and come and get me when you are all loaded up.

--

Naruto, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara were in the car, Naruto in the middle of both Deidara and Sasori and Itachi in the front seat. Kakuzu wasn't drunk enough to not drive and Hidan was going to stay the night at a friends. Itachi promised to bring Hidan's car back tomorrow when he went to work in the morning so that he wouldn't have to walk all the way there.

Sasuke was soon to join the four of them in the car and they were off.

The most sober out of all of them was Sasori and he was the first to make a move on the blonde in the middle of the two of them. He sucked on Naruto's collarbone, renewing the hickey, that only Neji noticed but didn't say anything about,

Naruto moaned lightly just in time to have the music turn on, thanks to Itachi, who knew what was happening in the backseat, unlike the driver.

Naruto would've been fine with this, but he felt wrong in so many ways having Sasuke sitting in the driver's seat only a good two feet away from him.

Deidara joined and pulled Naruto into a kiss, his hand traveling south deathly slow.

Sasori could feel the blonde tense every single now and then and pulled away.

The three boys didn't say anything, none of them sure what to say.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, sighing.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm ruining your guys' fun."

"No." Sasori said.

"Don't you ever think that just because we want to do something with you and you refuse that we're going to be mad at you for it. It doesn't matter to me and I know it doesn't matter to Sasori either."

Naruto looked at Sasori for reassurance. Sasori nodded. Naruto felt reassured. "Thanks."

Deidara settled for wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist and Naruto lying his head on his shoulder. Sasori played with a strain of hair, always having a fascination with Naruto hair from the moment he met him.

Sasuke checked his rear-view mirror and cursed, grinding his teeth together. He glared at them both, hating the fact that they were all enjoying themselves with the company of each other.

Sasuke swerved, throwing the blonde right into Deidara and he laughed lightly when Deidara glared at him through the mirror.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's childish game.

"There was an animal in the road." He bit out. "I didn't want to kill the thing."

Itachi almost burst out laughing when his brother turn a bright red from anger when he noticed that his plan backfired and bit him in the ass. Naruto was now lying his head on Deidara's chest while the longhaired blonde brushed his hand through blonde locks.

Sasuke settled for glaring at Deidara through the rear-view mirror, wishing that he would just blow up into nothingness.

He continued to look out the window of the car, deciding that he would have to have a talk with his little brother when they got home in a couple days.

* * *

Sorry for the long update. This chapter was deleted on accident and I'm sorry for those who haven't been able to read on with the story because this chapter was missing. This chapter sows together what happens in the next and I understand how it could be important.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	5. Neji

Welcome back. This is the fifth chapter of_ Please, Love me my Brother_. I hope you enjoy it.

Vixie- I'm complete with the fifth chapter.

Neji- Congratulations.

Vixie- Thank you, Neji-kun!

Neji- ... Don't call me that.

Vixie- *Pout.*

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto

**Warnings: **You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult themes.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the house and out to the white limo in the front, Sasuke following behind. Neji got out and smiled at the two as they filled inside of the limo.

The car started and they were off.

Sasuke was staring out the window when something in the conversation he was half way listening to caught his attention. "What?" He asked turning his attention to the two.

Naruto was blushing slightly with a small smile on his face.

Neji chuckled. "It's nothing to be concerned about, Sasuke." Neji said and looking to Naruto.

Naruto grinned at Neji, obviously proud of the things being done.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation turning his own attention back to staring out of the window. His phone began to ring and he sighed again before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha. This is Hiroshi Akira from Akatsuki industry's. We're trying to reach Uchiha Itachi-sama but we can't seem to get a-hold of him at the moment." A woman said from the other end.

"And what do you intend on accomplishing by calling me?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Well, we were hoping you could give Itachi-sama a message for Madara?" She asked hopefully.

Sasuke sighed. "Hn, fine." Sasuke said. "What's the message?"

"We need him to report to Akatsuki base at thirteen hundred hours." She said. (Thirteen hundred hours is one o'clock in the afternoon).

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be sure to tell him tomorrow."

"We need him tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours." She stated.

"Okay, well I'll be sure to tell him." Sasuke stated angrily with the girl thinking that he didn't understand and hung up throwing the phone down on the seat.

Neji looked at Sasuke worriedly. "They wanted something from you?"

Sasuke shrugged like it was nothing. "They couldn't get a-hold of Itachi so they told me the message they wanted to tell Itachi." Sasuke's phone vibrated and he looked over at it. He picked it up and opened it to a text message.

_'Don't forget to tell him, Sasuke-kun' _was all the message said. It was from a restricted number. Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine as he read the message. He knew it was Orochimaru who was the only one out of the whole organization to call him Sasuke-kun and no Mr. Uchiha-san or Sasuke-san.

His phone vibrated again and he looked at the number and glanced at Neji who was pocketing his phone keeping a wary eye on Sasuke. _'What did they want?'_

_'Just my brother to go to Akatsuki base tomorrow.'_ Sasuke texted back.

It only took a good ten seconds before Neji received the text message. Naruto was to occupied by the automatic windows to pay attention to what Sasuke and Neji were doing. Neji texted back. '_What do you think the emergency was this time?'_

_'It's probably another security breach.' _Sasuke answered. _'They've been having a lot of those lately.'_

Neji nodded once he got the text message and texted a quick message and pocketed his phone.

_'Let's just hope that's all it is.'_

Sasuke sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked casting Neji a glanced.

Naruto turned to Sasuke grinning. "What?" He asked happily.

"Do you know what the family business is?" He asked.

Naruto knit his eyebrows together. "You mean the wine factory?" He asked.

Sasuke noted that. Naruto still had no idea what the real business was. He wasn't gong to be the one to tell him and Minato would have o be the one to do that. "Just making sure." Sasuke muttered turning his attention to Neji. He shook his head in a 'no' fashion before going back t looking out the window.

Neji sighed. _"He's going to leave it all up to his parents... I wonder how he will react." _Neji wondered.

The rest of the ride was diet between the three boys and when they got to the house, Naruto's mouth was gapped. "This is your house?!" Naruto yelled walking up the pavement driveway while looking up at the large house. Well, mansion, at that.

Neji nodded. "Something you don't like about it?" Neji asked but didn't have time to add or say anything else before the blonde was hugging his waist and looking up at him with big, chibi eyes.

"Can we play hide'n seek?" He asked.

Sasuke sputtered before snorting. "Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. "It's what, ten at night and you want to play hide and seek?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke grunted slightly showing his dislike with the idea. He cast a glance at Neji who was looking curiously down at the blonde with a small smile on his face. Sasuke snorted again and began walking into the house.

Neji sighed. "Maybe tomorrow when Sasuke not a grouch." Neji teased smiling.

Naruto grinned and nodded. Naruto tried to back away from Neji to where they weren't stuck together but Neji kept Naruto close. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and kept him plastered to his side. Neji smiled down at Naruto and began walking into the house. Naruto smiled back. He liked being close to people and he liked having more friends this time around. A new start. He liked the sound of that, too.

Naruto and Neji entered the house and Naruto's mouth was once again, in gapped. "Dame!" He exclaimed walking further into the room. In front of them was a large staircase that were plain white. They were spotless. Neji let go of Naruto when he ran to the stairs and began to climb. He got to the top and looked down at Neji. He laughed at the blondes childishness. "Come on, Naruto. You want to eat something first?" Neji called up to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." He called back down before heading back down to his longhaired friend. "What do you have to eat?"

Neji thought for a minute as they walked through the living room and into a kitchen. The kitchen was mostly chrome and metal. It looked almost alien to Naruto. Most rich things Naruto liked because they looked nice.

A raven was looking inside the fridge for something to eat when he heard the two enter. He looked up and Naruto laughed while Neji chuckled. He had a piece of sandwich meat hanging from his mouth as he looked over the fridge in curiosity. "Shut up." He mumbled around the meat before taking it out of his mouth and biting into it again.

Naruto giggled slightly before walking over to Sasuke. The meat was in front of his mouth ready for him to take another bite but it was quickly devoured by a hungry blonde. Neji started to crack up laughing by the shock expression on Sasuke face. Naruto turned around with a small piece of meat at the corner of his mouth. He smiled and swallowed.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and hung his head. "You've been hanging around with Itachi to much." He muttered in annoyance.

Naruto turned to him and shot him a glare. "Well, I wouldn't have had to hang out with Itachi if you would've hung out with me yourself." Naruto claimed.

Sasuke and Neji blinked in surprise. "Naruto?" Neji said worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Naruto turned and grinned. "I'm just messin' with you guys." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You know that, right, Sasuke_-kun_?" He asked playfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before returning to looking for something inside of the silver, shiny refrigerator. Neji sighed and walked over to join Sasuke in his search. "What are you feeling up to having, Naruto?" Neji asked.

Naruto puckered his lips and had a thoughtful expression on his face. Neji and Sasuke both looked up at the blonde and stared at his lips as if they wanted to ravish them. "Ramen." Naruto stated. He looked at the two and cocked his head to the side cutely. "Do you have it?" He asked.

Neji blinked a couple times before smiling at Naruto. "Yeah. I'll get it for you, shorty." He said walking over to the pantry. Naruto pouted. Yes, Neji was taller than him but not by very much. He probably went up to his shoulder in height.

Neji opened the pantry door to reveal the six rows of caned and boxed foods. He looked up, and up, and up until he saw the ramen on the top shelf. He smirked before turning to Naruto. "You want to see if you could get it?" Neji asked.

"You can't reach it?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"No. I can but I want to see if you can defend yourself from your new nickname. If you get it down, I won't call you shorty anymore." Neji said. He held out his hand to the slowly approaching Naruto. "Deal?"

Naruto looked up at the ramen and knit his eyebrows. Neji could reach it but he was going to have to do something to try and get it down. He looked at the hand and then nodded. "Deal." They shook on it and Naruto began brainstorming on how to get the food down.

Naruto's little light bulb went off and he walked over, grabbed a stool and brought it back putting it at the edge of the panty door. He got up on the stool and grabbed the ramen from the fifth shelf. Naruto turned to Neji and grinned. Neji rolled his eyes before walking up and helping Naruto down. He took Naruto's hand and wrapped an arm around his waist making sure that the clumsy blonde didn't fall.

Naruto smiled at Neji and looked at Sasuke. He knit his eyebrows at the raven. "What's wrong with you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was glaring at Neji with one of the most deadly glares Naruto has ever seen.

Neji, behind Naruto's back, smirked at Sasuke. "Why don't you tell him why you were hating on him in the first place." Neji suggested.

Naruto glanced at Neji for a minute... But turned his attention back to Sasuke who was stalking away with a soda in his hand. Neji sighed when Sasuke walked around the corner.

"Sorry to piss him off." Neji apologized. "I just want you to know that real reason why Sasuke doesn't want you living in the same house as him and it's not just because of the fact that he was shocked at the wide range discussion." Neji sighed again, this time, in defeat.

Naruto knit his eyebrows together. "Why don't you just tell me and it'll be easier for me to fix the problem. Is it my style? The people I hang out with? He doesn't want my dad to replace his fath-"

"No." Neji interrupted. "It's none of those reason and especially not the last reason. He's almost glad that his father is gone. He was abusive to him, Itachi and his mother. He had the right to be murdered." Neji stated.

Naruto stared at the blank expression on Neji's face the read he was serious when he said that. Naruto felt sympathy for the raven. He had not one idea that Itachi and him were abused... Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know a whole bunch about the family at all. Their history or how the wine factory got started... He didn't even know how Minato and Mikoto met!

"I want to learn something's about my new family." Naruto stated. He sighed and looked at the ramen he chose and smiled. He held it up for Neji to see. "I even got the right kind." He grinned. Neji smiled lightly down at the blonde and let him go to cook his meal.

* * *

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Will you sleep with me?"

"... What?"

"Will you come over here and sleep with me. I can't fall asleep."

"And you think that sleeping in the same bed as me will get you to fall asleep?"

Even thought Sasuke couldn't tell, Naruto nodded in the darkness. Neji had said that they would have to sleep in the same guest bedroom because they have family over and the guest bedrooms were all full... Sasuke knew that was a load of bullshit.

"Yeah." Naruto said innocently. "Your warm, are you not?"

Sasuke was silent. He heard rustling of bed sheets before he felt the shift of his bed. "What are you doing, dobe?" Although he knew well of what Naruto was doing, he still felt obliged to ask.

"I normally have my body length pillow there. Since I got so used to sleeping with one, I can't sleep without one." Naruto was still as innocent as ever.

Sasuke couldn't resist much longer. His anger was dying with every word that came out of the blondes mouth. He just couldn't hate on the blonde. He threw the covers off his body and waited for Naruto to move. It took no longer than a second for the blonde to hope under the covers and snuggle closely to Sasuke. Sasuke jumped slightly when Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and put his head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke just muttered a 'hn' before closing his eyes. He knew that the pillow that Naruto slept with did not clung onto him when Naruto slept with it so he didn't hug or touch the blonde in any way.

He sighed half in annoyance and half in contentment. He liked Naruto, yes but he that doesn't mean that he would _ever _admit his feelings to anyone... Okay. The reason Neji stuck Naruto and him in the same room is because Neji is the only one that knows about his small crush on the blonde... Another lie. Kiba knows by ease dropping. That's why he was hanging all over Naruto when he asked him to dance with him. To make Sasuke jealous...

Sasuke mentally kicked himself. He needed to stop lying to himself. He had a small crush on the blonde yes. And Kiba and Neji both know, yeah but now that he thinks about it, Kiba told Shino and Haku knew from the beginning and told Sai that admitted that he also knew of the crush and Gaara knew before anyone else knew. Gaara was Sasuke's best friend along with Neji. The two quietest ones out of the group unless you count Shino, that talks only to Kiba and some times puts comments every now and then in conversations, as one of the quietest ones.

During his rant, Sasuke noticed that a leg that belonged to the blonde was wrapped around his. _"How come the blonde complained about being to hot? I'm over heating over here." _Sasuke thought to himself. He looked at the blonde and felt rhythmic hot breaths on his neck from Naruto.

He soon fell into a sleep filled with dreams. He couldn't help but dream about the blonde since he was laying right there. It wouldn't be the first time he's dreamed about the blonde.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I know that this one was a little short compared to my other ones... It doesn't matter, right?

Love,

Vixie795!


	6. Shopping!

Welcome back. This is the sixth chapter of_ Please, Love me my Brother_. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto

**Warnings:** You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult theme.

* * *

The longhaired brunette was currently smirking, leaning against the doorway of Sasuke's and Naruto's guest bedroom. He had just walked in hoping to find the little blonde still alive. The first time Neji ever let Sasuke spend the night was the night Kiba almost died. Kiba was annoying Sasuke with his snoring, though it was quiet snoring compared to what Neji was used to, and slammed a pillow down over his face and attempted to smother him with it. Neji chuckled. Sasuke has tried to smother more people that he can count. They've all been with pillows and it was either a family member (Itachi) or one of his friends (Kiba, Haku, himself and Sai). Sasuke knew that if he tried to smother Gaara he would probably end up in a hospital. Shino just never pissed him off enough that he actually attempted to smother him.

Neji's smirk increased as Sasuke groaned lightly and snuggled closely to the blonde that had his face facing Sasuke's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist. He finally decided to go and wake up Sasuke. He also decided that it was a better idea to wake up Sasuke instead of Naruto to where Naruto wouldn't freak out like Neji knew the blonde would.

Naruto moved slightly as Neji approached, wiggling further closer to Sasuke.

He walked up and was about to tapped Sasuke's shoulder knowing well that Uchiha's weren't heavy sleepers until Sasuke began to speak.

"Naruto." Sasuke mumbled. "Stop moving."

The blonde moved around a little more under the covers and caused Sasuke to roll his eyes under his closed eyelids. He unwrapped his arms from around the blonde and pushed. Naruto fell off the side of the bed and onto the floor. He bounced back up like a cat. He pointed an accusing finger at the smirking raven. "TEME!"

"Dobe." Sasuke said sitting up. "I told you to stop moving."

Naruto knit his eyebrows. "What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked Neji.

Sasuke looked behind him to the longhaired brunette. "Just watching. I didn't think of Sasuke as a cuddlier." Neji teased.

Sasuke shot him a death glare before looking behind him to find a pillow.

Neji laughed as Sasuke looked for one. He looked down onto the floor to see the pillow and the others fell off the other side with Naruto. He laughed harder when Sasuke couldn't find one and just looked up at him with flaming eyes. "Fuck you." Sasuke said.

Neji chuckled calming down. He walked around to the other side of the bed and helped Naruto up. "Need anything to wear?"

Naruto looked down at his boxers. "Do you have any other pairs of boxers?" Naruto asked trying to hold back a blush.

Neji tried to hold back a smirk. Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the blonde as he stood up and got dressed. Neji nodded and waved for Naruto to follow. Neji grabbed a black shirt from Sasuke and blue jeans from his closet that Neji thought might fit the blonde.

Neji lead the blonde into the bathroom and grabbed Naruto's shoulder as he tried to race by him. "Get cleaned up and then I want to hear about your little dream, Naruto-kun." Neji whispered.

Naruto blushed a deep crimson and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door once Neji let go of him. Neji went back to the room and waited for Sasuke to get ready. It was ten thirty in the morning, which stated that Neji's uncle would be leaving for work in the next hour, and that stated the three boys would be alone with just the maids and Neji's cousin; a girl named Hinata.

Naruto sighed and turned on the water looking down at his naked erection. He sighed again and got into the water. he didn't want to jack off. He hoped that by the time that he was done in the shower that his erection would go away... He _hoped._ Of course, after he washed his body and hair with cucumber shampoo and conditioner, his erection was still straining and standing in between his legs.

"Chikushou." Naruto muttered. (Son-of-a-bitch).

--

"Neji-kun!" Naruto yelled running down the hall. He had chubi eyes in place and was wearing the large jeans and T-shirt over his small frame. Naruto blinked his chubi eyes up at Neji as he clung to the elders waist. "Neji-kun, I'm hungry."

Neji smiled down at the adorable blonde. "Sasuke already went down to the kitchen and is waiting for us there." Neji said, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and leading him down the hallway where they stood.

Neji was right. Sasuke was down in the kitchen looking around for something to eat much like he was the night before.

Naruto grinned at the raven and ran up to him jumping and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Sasuke gasped lightly, taken by surprise and then let the blonde cling to him like he was a tree for a monkey. "Sasu-kun." Naruto sang in a sing-song voice. "Where do you want to go today?"

"It's Sunday." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"So?"

"Nothing to do on Sundays." Sasuke stated.

Neji rolled his eyes, which Sasuke caught. He sent him a glare to match it. "What? You don't remember?"

"I don't want to go to another party." Sasuke said. Naruto's grip started to loosen from around Sasuke's waist as Neji and Sasuke spoke.

"It's not a party, Sasuke-chan." Neji teased.

"I don't want to go to anything that involves moving. Last nights party was enough to get me tired out for a month."

"Too late. You already made plans to go out on Thursday night with me this coming weekend and that's staying no matter how much your feet hurt." Neji said.

"It's not even my feet." Sasuke said. "It's the fighting off of all the damn boys and girls. The girls should know that I'm not into them by now just from all my declines and the boys that are taken are the only ones I have an interest in." Sasuke sighed. "Plus, you know I've already found who I like and I don't want to risk loosing him."

Naruto frowned. His chest hurt slightly from hearing the Sasuke already found someone he was rather interested in. "Sasuke-kun. Tell me who you like." Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. "No one knows, Naruto. No one is going to know." Sasuke directed this to Neji stating that he didn't want Naruto finding out about his crush on him.

He glanced at Neji. "Shopping?" He asked.

Neji got a sadistic grin on his face and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke growled at the mention of the word. "Shopping." He repeated.

* * *

"I'd say Hot Topic."

"Spencers."

"Which ever one just get me the hell out of here." The raven growled.

"The only reason you don't like the mall is because you get mauled by girls and the occasional hot guy."

"I don't care anymore." Sasuke said moving from out behind a billboard out into the opening. "You guys can go through the food court. I'm going around."

Neji smirked at Sasuke and wrapped an arm around the blondes waist who grinned up at the taller and older boy. "Suit yourself." Neji said as he began to walk off. "Met us by Hot Topic." He called over his shoulder. "It's closer."

Sasuke growled before walking faster to catch up to Neji and Naruto. He went to the other side of the blonde and entwined his hand with Naruto. Naruto knit his eyebrows as he felt the heated glares sent over his head between the two boys. However, he couldn't see it, so he didn't care and he continued walking through the food court, both boys on both of his sides while girls stared in either with a large grin spread over their face, a look of disgust or a sad look that Sasuke was taking as envy.

Once they made it through the food court, Sasuke was still surprised he wasn't approached by any of the girls or any guys. Of course, he was holding hands with the blonde so that helped everything out all the more. Although, Neji was on the other-side of the blonde so they probably thought that they were either really good friends or having a three-way relations between each other.

Naruto grinned and looked at the raven next to him. "Hot Topic." Naruto said turning off to the side.

Sasuke was zoning out and almost walked past it but Naruto took it as he was just trying to get past it to where they didn't have to go in.

"Aw. C'mon 'Suke." Naruto said pulling on Sasuke's arm dragging him towards the gothic store. "Just this once. I need new cloths."

"Do you even have money on you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and reached into his back pocket pulling out a wallet that probably was plain when he bought it but it had a cover over it of a green frog. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and continued to drag the raven into the store. Neji let go of Naruto's arm back when they exited the food court but Sasuke kept Naruto's hand and Naruto close to him sending death glares out of the corner of his eye towards the long-haired brunette.

They walked in, Neji going in first followed by Naruto then the reluctant Sasuke.

Naruto was in awe at the store while Neji walked over to the shirts and began to read the sayings on them. Sasuke walked with Naruto all around he store, stopping briefly whenever Naruto found an interest with something.

Naruto stopped at the piercings and frowned. He looked in the mirror at his ears and his frown grew. "Let's go to a piecing store and get some piercings." Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke blinked down at the blonde before raising an eyebrow. "You actually want to get something pieced."

"Well, we actually have to get something sign or my dad or your mother to come in and say that we can get a piercing if we're going to get something other then our ears pieced. And we still have to have something signed by our parents if I want my cartilage pieced." Naruto complained.

Sasuke knit his eyebrows together. "You want your cartilage pirced?"

Naruto nodded urgently.

"You have to go to a tattoo parlor for that." Sasuke informed.

"Okay... Then let's go there and get a paper for my father to sign. I know he won't mind if I get a piecing." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "Sure." He dragged his hand along the back of his neck and sighed again as he was dragged around the shop looking at peircings, cloths and accessories.

Neji walked over to Naruto holding an orange coat in his hand. "Let me see this on you." Neji said to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and held out his arms, letting go of my hand in the process. I pouted mentally at the loose of contact. Neji unzipped the coat and slipped it over Naruto's arms and zipped it up. Naruto laughed at it and pulled up the hood.

Neji smiled crookedly at the look and nodded. "That's cute." Neji cooed walking up to Naruto and playing with the edge at the end.

Naruto blushed slightly when he felt Neji's warm hands caress his hips.

Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto away from Neji into his arms. Neji knew what he was doing and smirked, proud of himself.

"You know, Sasu-chan. You have been acting rather odd around Naruto-kun." Neji said teasingly.

Sasuke growled and breathed in Naruto's scent through the jacket. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with worried blue eyes. "Are you okay, Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little protective of my little brother is all." Sasuke mumbled, fibbing. Fibbing is better than lying. It's just not telling the whole truth. He was telling the truth because he is protective of his little just not in the way he put it out there for Naruto to understand. Naruto thinks he means as brotherly love and not actual liking.

Naruto grins. "It's not like Neji's going to molest me like our brother." Naruto said, still with the grin never faltering.

Sasuke sighed. _"It's not molestation if your willingly letting him touch you, Naruto." _Of course, Sasuke didn't say this aloud. He would sound jealous of his brother for making such a bond with Naruto in such a short amount of time. Yet, that is what Sasuke is. He is jealous of his brother because he has the social skills to make friends or even friends with benefits, which is technically what Naruto is without a problem like Sasuke has. He has friends with benefits and friends but those took years to make. Take Neji for instant. He's a friend and a friend with benefits as is Gaara (although they don't do much) and Kiba (sometimes).

Sasuke groaned slightly and pulled on Naruto's jacket hood pulling it down. He fixed the blonde spikes underneath the hood that were flung carelessly around and let go from Naruto's waist. "Take it off and we'll buy it." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto grinned and did as told.

-- _P.O.V change. Sasuke_

In total, they spent forty-seven dollars. I didn't get anything since I didn't want to be there in the first place but Naruto insisted on buying me something. So Naruto got me something that I have no idea what it is, but Neji was involved so I know I was in for a surprise.

Naruto walked out of the third store they entered today with bags on his arms full of cloths and other things with Neji not to far behind holding a small bag he got for himself from Spencers. "I got you something!" Naruto said happily.

I knit my eyebrows together. I didn't want to go into the store because it was draped in pink, my least favorite color. "What could you have possibly gotten me inside a pink shop?" I asked, almost horrified by the answer I might receive.

"It's another secret." Naruto said, giggling.

I sighed and began to walk off in the direction of the next store I wouldn't mind entering; Spencers. We have yet to go there since Naruto has stopped at shops on the way there.

"It's not pink." Naruto assured. Although, I couldn't bring myself to believe him. _Everything_ in that store was pink.

"Sure." I said, obviously making it clear with the sarcasm that I didn't believe him.

Naruto huffed and pouted all the way to Spencers. I entered and went straight to the coats in the back, passing by a couple people on the way that I would never dress like or even think about dressing like. I pulled out a couple of the jackets and looked at them. A jacket came flying over the top of the rack I was looking through and landed on top of all the hangers holding the dark cloths.

"You'd look nice in something like that." The person, I'm guessing who threw the jacket over, said.

I picked up the jacket and tried to look through the cloths to see my admirer but I didn't see anyone. I knew it was a boy by the slightly deeper voice but he couldn't be my age so I just forgot about it and looked over the jacket thrown to me. I liked it, amazingly.

I unzipped it and held the hanger on the rack. I slipped it over my arms and shoulders, loving the room it gave me. The jacket was very nice and fitting. It hugged my curves nicely and my arms had room to move in the sleeves without the jacket actually clinging to me. It was black. Checkered with thin light grey lines and the zipper was a bright white, standing out from the whole thing, a pocket was on the sides and two zippers, one on the top right of the jacket and one on the bottom left of the jacket. All I could say was; nice.

"You like it?" The male voice asked again.

I nodded. "It's very nice."

"Okay then." The man came from behind the rack to reveal a feminine looking boy, light (and very faint) violet and white hair down to the bottom of his ears barely covering them, blue violet eyes, slender long neck wearing a dark, navy blue and black stripped shirt that was hanging loosely around his with a dark purple tang top underneath and black pants. He had a belt on that was lined on both sides with silver square studs and skulls in the middle every four square studs. He had black and white checkered converse on, nails painted a faint blue purple that matched his eyes and a pale completion much like my own. (A//N. I do not own. Found pic online and thought he would look perfect for this part).

I blinked at the boy in front of me. I was taken aback when such a boy appeared in front of me, though, I'd never admit it.

"Would you like to buy it? I could ring you up at the cash register right now?" The boy asked.

I nodded silently and peered down at the boys chest looking for a name tag. Minoki. (Me-no-k-I).

The man smiled softly and gazed at me before walking to the cash register, myself close behind. The man get behind the register and waves for me to take it off and set it on the counter. I do as signaled and lay the coat on the counter top. Minoki scans it and looks up at me.

"You know what you should do?" Minoki asked.

I knit my eyebrows together. "Another suggestion?" I smirked. "Please, tell me."

The boy giggled slightly covering his mouth with his hands. "Well, if you ask me, I'd say that your blonde friend and you look really great together. No relations, right?"

I shook my head.

Minoki leaned onto the counter propping his elbow up and resting his head on his hand. A small smile was on his lips the whole time. "Well, get together with him and you'll be fine." Minoki said. "Unless, if he's already with your other friend with the long brown hair, that's to bad. You glanced at him a couple times while you were shopping. You make it so obvious you have a little crush on the little blonde boy." Monoki's smile didn't leave his lips the whole time he was speaking.

"..." I was silent. I didn't know that I could be so obvious about my crush on Naruto.

"Don't worry." Minoki says putting my jacket inside of a Spencers bag. "I have a crush on a guy that comes in here everyday just to visit with me. He doesn't know and I never can bring up the talk about me being gay." He grinned. "Although, it's not to hard to tell. Seme's are just to hard to find out about than the uke's."

I nodded in agreement, already going through that part where I couldn't find one person to date out of the whole school without it being a rabid fan girl or an obsessed guy that just wants sex.

Minoki sighed standing straight up. "Well, I'm wasting your time. Why don't you go off with your friends?"

I nodded. "Thank you for the advice. You just helped me out a lot." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he dug into his pocket. "Here." I hand him a card that has my email on it. "I'll update you on my relationship and you update me on yours." He took it and read it over grinning.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." He said sincerely. "I'll be sure to do so."

I nodded. I'm never normally that nice to people. Why him? Maybe because he understands my situation.

"Sasuke-niisan!" Naruto yelled.

Minoki knit his eyebrows together. "Your brothers?" He asked. "I thought you had no relation?"

"We don't. Not blood, thank god. His father is marrying my mother next summer." I told him.

He nodded. "Anything else can wait until I message you. I'll be sure to do that tonight." He said grinning at me.

I sighed and made my way to Naruto and Neji who were waiting for me by the exit and entrance of the store.

"You seemed to be caught in a conversation." Neji commented.

"What were you talking about?" Naruto asked. His eyes widened and he took a step back then pointed a finger at me. "You were asking him out!" Naruto accused loudly.

Neji smirked and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

His eyebrow was raised, mine twitched in irritation. "I was not asking him out." I said. "I was just talking to him."

Naruto nodded sarcastically. "Then why did you give him your 'card.'" Naruto asked lowering his finger.

I sighed. "I want to keep him updated."

"With what?"

"I also want to be updated."

"With what?" Naruto and Neji both asked at the same time.

"None of your business." I stated walking off in the direction I knew Spencers was in.

"Aw! Sasuke-niichan!"

"Don't call me that." I growled.

He pouted. "B-But Sasuke you have to tell me!"

"Why, dobe?"

Naruto glared slightly. "Because I'm your brother!"

"Don't pull the brother card." I said. "I know it all to well."

Neji sighed. _"I can't believe they're going to be like this all the time. It's like watching a married couple." _Neji thought to himself.

Just by the look on his face, I could tell that Neji was thinking something I would end up getting mad about, but I let it go, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good day by doing something like that.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, totally out of the ordinary for me. "I have to call Itachi." I said out-loud. I went to a wall and leaned against it, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket and setting my Hot Topic bag on the ground by my feet.

I looked at Neji and Naruto who were standing by the rail (Neji making sure Naruto doesn't hear my conversation with Itachi) talking about what would happen if they were to spit from the third floor down to the first floor... Okay...

"Hey Itachi." I greeted, monotone when I spoke.

"Ototo?" Itachi asked, surprised. "What brings you to call my phone?"

"Well." I glanced over at Neji and Naruto making sure they weren't listening. Naruto, more or less. They weren't. I turned my head just to muffle my voice to make sure they wouldn't hear me, just in case. "Akatsuki called and needs you at base at two." I told him.

"What the hell?!" Itachi shouted. "Why do they need me?! I quit!"

"They want you to replace father, nii-san." I explained calmly.

"I'm not going to take our fathers place just because he died!" Itachi continued to yell.

"They want you to and they know that I can't and I won't." I said.

Itachi groaned irritatingly on the other end. "I'll call them and tell them to leave my family the hell alone... If that doesn't work... I guess I'll just have to move us to America."

My eyes widened. "No." I stated. "I don't want to move unless it's over to Konoha."

"Where all your friends go to school?" Itachi asked. "You have to wait till your in high school to go over there. Mom doesn't want to put you in a dorm just for the ending of this year."

"I know but we're not moving unless it's over there. I'll stay with my friends. I'm not moving to America again." I stated. My family has moved to America once because of our lives being threatened by Akatsuki because they heard that out father died and were coming after Itachi to force him to join Akatsuki and become the leader. Itachi doesn't want his fathers job and just wants a normal life like a normal teenage boy. I believe him in every way that he doesn't want to have to be at that place 24-7 and have to deal with those problems that father had to deal with when he was in that business.

"Well, call them. I have to go. Me and Naruto will be home tonight around three. Tell mother and father that we're at the mall with Neji." I informed before hanging up.

I walked over to Naruto and Neji, bag in hand and cell phone in my pocket.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

Naruto turned to me and grinned. "Yeah. To Spencers." The blonde said walking off in the direction with Neji and I.

Neji looked at me with a concerned look that spoke; 'it's not that bad, right?'

I shook my head. "It's fine." I mouthed to him.

He nodded but I knew he was still worried about me. Neji has been a friend of mine for years and he's always been like a brother to me. He was the closest I ever let someone get that was out or inside of my family.

We entered Spencers and I went straight to the accessories. That's the only part of the store I like to get stuff from in the first place. (A//N. That is the only thing I buy from Spencers when I go there unless I want one of their funny shirts).

-- (I don't feel like typing out that part).

"I can't believe how many things Naruto got." Neji mumbled. "He's a shopper."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll have to deal with that." They looked ahead to the blonde who was currently trying to push all of his stuff into the back of the limo, through the door. Sasuke thought that he bought the store.

"Naruto?" Neji asked. Naruto glanced back and gave a finally push and all of his things fell in and he would've too if Sasuke didn't catch his arm.

"Thanks." Naruto said to Sasuke. "Yes Neji-kun?" Naruto gave Neji a smile as he said this and Sasuke anger flowed.

"Are you rich?"

Naruto knit his eyebrows. "I don't think I would buy this much stuff if I wasn't rich."

Neji chuckled and Sasuke smiled lightly at how spoiled the blonde just sounded.

Naruto covered his mouth. "Oh, my, god. I just sounded like a spoiled rich girl."

Neji nodded. "You did just sounded like a spoiled brat."

Naruto frowned. "Kuso." He muttered.

"It's fine, Naruto." Neji said. "I'm sure I'm more of a spoiled brat than you in the first place."

Naruto didn't nod, he just looked up and grinned. He nodded then. "Yeah, I agree."

Sasuke smiled lightly as the brunette shoved Naruto into the limo forcing him to fall onto the carpeted ground. Neji and Sasuke got in and Naruto got into a seat buckling himself in as Neji and Sasuke did as well.

Sasuke leaned against the back of the limo, enjoying the feeling of the leather touching his back. Walking around all day with a hyperactive blonde was not his meaning of fun.

But, he had a good time anyways. Since he was spending it with his new little brother.

* * *

R&R!! You don't have to if you don't want to but I would like to have one or two in my email. :)

Love,

Vixie795!!


	7. New Home and Akatsuki

Welcome back. This is the seventh chapter of_ Please, Love me my Brother_. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto

**Warnings:** You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult theme.

* * *

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

It's been two weeks since Naruto has moved in and everyone seems to think that it's funny to hit on him just to torture me. I'm not a jealousy type of gut but when it comes to Naruto, I'm more protective over him than anything else.

"S-Sasuke-kun." A small voice said from behind me.

I was sitting in class and it was free time. We could do whatever and I decided that I would sit with my girlfriends since I only have Haku in this class out of all my normal friends. He was sitting with us to but I was hanging around the girls.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" I asked in a casual tone.

She blushed at the way I said her name. "A-Anou... A-Are you able... T-to ask N-Naruto-kun out for m-me?" Hinata asked, blushing madly.

My fist tightened at my sides but I continued on with the conversation as if nothing was wrong. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I don't think I should do that. I'm sure Naruto would say yes if you ask him out yourself. Get a backbone and ask him out, you know?"

Hinata smiled lightly and her blush was gone. "T-Thanks Sasuke-kun."

I smiled. Of course, it was half forced. I wanted Naruto to be happy but not with someone else. I wanted him to be happy with me.

"Sasuke?" Sakura, another girl that was sitting at the table asked. I turned and looked at her. "Are you alright? You look like your about to burst."

I sighed, calming myself. Sakura was one of my best girlfriends out of this whole school. I've known her for seven years, but it started out when she was a crazed fan-girl like most of the other girls in the school. When I was in sixth and seventh grade, I was asexual and didn't even have an interest in guys or girls. When I went into eighth grade, I only developed an interest in guys. Sakura and Ino, another friend of mine, both found out, stopped drooling over me and became my friend seven months back knowing that they couldn't get me no matter how hard they tried.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I said.

Sakura looked at me with worried eyes. "O-Okay." Sakura mumbled. "If you say so."

I rubbed my temples and laid my head down on my arms in a Shikamaru like way. That lazy guy was just two desks away from me sleeping. Typical.

"Sasuke."

I lift my head to see Naruto there. He didn't have this class. What was he doing here?

"We were called to the office." Naruto said. "Get ready to go home."

"Nande?" I noted that Naruto didn't look to happy.

"We're moving." Naruto mumbled. "Apparently, mother doesn't want Itachi, you or me to share a room. It might just cause more trouble and we're going to move into a larger house down by the high school."

I knit my eyebrows. "How are we going to get to school?"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't know."

"Do you think we're going to be able to finish the year? I mean, it's the end of the year. There's only like... Four or five days of school left."

"I'm not happy!" Naruto whined. "We have all the trips in this week and we're not going to be here!"

Sakura, Ino, Gaara and even Shikamaru looked at their two friends.

"What do you mean your not going to be here?" Ino asked.

I sighed. "We're moving closer to the high school." I explained. "My mother doesn't want to force us to share a room."

Gaara sighed as well. "You are always welcome to stay at my house until the school year is over. I have extra space." Gaara offered in a low voice.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Gaara-kun."

Sakura almost gasped when Naruto called him that. When the red head didn't react and just let out a breath Sakura released hers.

I rubbed my temples again. I knew this day would be hell. I got up and threw my bag over my shoulder. I told the teacher who asked for the note. Naruto gave her the note and she whished us good luck in high school if we don't come back.

--

Naruto sighed as we sat in the office for the thousandth time.

"Sigh one more time; I swear I'll round kick you in the head." I warned.

Naruto grinned and did it one more time… He was on the floor in an instant. "T-TEME!" Naruto yelled rubbing the side of his head.

"You really thought I was joking?"

Naruto pouted for the next five minute we were in there.

Itachi walked into the office, smiled, and shrugged. "Mother and father told me that they were planning this for a long time. They just now decided to tell us the day we're moving." Itachi didn't seem to happy about this either. "We're moving near the high school, as you probably already know. It's that large house by the lake."

"ARE YOU SRIOUS?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Itachi nodded. "That's grandfather's house."

I sighed in defeat. "Mother said that we wouldn't move back." I said.

"Well, apparently the house was never bought and we're taking it over again." Itachi said.

"You guys don't seem to please." Naruto commented. "That house is HUGE!" He emphasized with his hands to us just how big it was.

"We aren't please because our family used to live in that house long before we were even born."

"And I'm not pleased because Akatsuki knows that address." Itachi mumbled.

I heard him but Naruto did not. I was glad that Naruto didn't. It would be bad to have to explain the shit that our father put this family through when he was alive... To be honest, I'm not even sure if kaa-san has even told Minato about Akatsuki... I hope she did.

"You coming, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked, tugging on my arm.

I nodded. "Let's go." We walked out of the office and we walked to my brother's car that was filled with both Hidan, Sasori and Deidara. "Where's Tobi?"

"He had _business_ to attend to." Itachi answered dully.

I knew what Itachi was talking about. The business Tobi had to deal with was involvement with Akatsuki as well. Hidan, Sasori and Deidara all left Akatsuki when they realized that they couldn't be the way they wanted them to be; cold-blooded killers.

Yeah, Akatsuki is pretty much a gang but they call it an organization. It's run by no one at the moment because they're supposed to be being run by Itachi. My father was under the control of the leader named Madara and when Madara was killed by a rival, my father Fugaku became the next leader. When he died on one of the missions he was forced to do and he was the next person in line to be the leader, Itachi was chosen to take his spot being the son of Fugaku and killing is supposedly in our blood. I was to young to be chosen to become leader because I was only ten and he was only fifthteen. Our mother refused to let us be involved to that when our father was alive and she refused to let Itachi or me into the organization. We moved all around Konoha and they always found us. They have been calling Itachi since they found out his phone number and he has been talking to them telling them that nothing in the world would ever make him join that dame organization.

I'm very proud of him.

"Scoot over." Deidara told Sasori. Sasori scooted over and Naruto sat in the middle of the two. Hidan driving and Itachi was in the drivers seat.

"Where the hell am I going to sit?" I asked.

Itachi looked at me and smiled slightly. "You can sit on my lap ototo." It was half hearted and I was able to tell. I haven't seen him this down in a while. Of course, that house holds more memories for him than it does me since I was younger when we lived there and can't remember as much as my older brother.

I crawled in and onto Itachi's lap, making sure, I didn't squish him in the wrong places and I didn't hurt him when I sat down. He pulled the seat belt over the two of us and buckled us in. Hidan started the car and we were driving down the road.

I felt bad for Itachi because they aren't bugging me all the time like they are him. I don't want him to be bugged anymore and I'm going to deal with this... I just need to tell police. Of course, that could be futile for my whole family, including Naruto and Minato. Even my friends might be killed because Neji and Gaara know about it and so does Shikamaru. He just doesn't involve himself with what Neji and I talk about. Neither does Gaara unless I bring it up to him and he helps me get through it although he's not that much of a talker, he can listen and I think he enjoys it.

I sighed pulling Itachi's hands from his sides and wrapping them around my waist. I laid back on him and rested my head on his shoulder. This is my way of comforting my brother. He knows this and kept his arms around my waist while I laid on him my hands resting on his. Sure, this may seem a little bit to brotherly but we were closer than this when we were younger... I'm actually embarrassed to say that we kissed every now and then when we needed to know each other excised and we went alone.

I glanced behind me to Naruto. He was resting his head on Sasori's shoulder while the red head played with his hair stroking it gently. Deidara had Naruto's hands in his lap holding them and his eyes never leaving Naruto's sleeping figure. I smiled at this. I was jealous that Deidara and Sasori got to touch him so freely but I was happy Naruto felt special to everyone there.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on Itachi, breathing in his scent. I missed being this close to my brother but after what had happened... I don't think we could ever go back to being that way.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much action but I explained what Akatsuki was. I hope you read the whole thing because it's rather important that you know this for later chapters.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	8. Lake Trip Bonding

Welcome back. This is the eighth chapter of_ Please, Love me my Brother_. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Warnings:** You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult theme.

Time skip: Tuesday, field trip day. To the lake.

* * *

"WHOA!!" Naruto cheered exiting the bus. "Utsukushii!" (Beautiful)!

"Calm down dobe." Sasuke said exiting off the bus after the blonde. He had a floaty stuffed under his arm he was going to inflate and float on the water, a bag full of sun block and a book for him to read. He and the blonde were able to convince their parents to let them go onto he fields trips at the end of the year. It didn't take much though. They just asked and they said they didn't know if they were able to make it over in time in the morning but they were able to get there on time so they were now at the lake, with all their friends and Sasuke had the blonde to himself... Well. Mostly.

"Come on Sasu-kun!" Naruto called running down the slop of green grass, going into a roll near the middle.

Sasuke smiled at this and walked down the hill, his friends, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Haku and Sai behind him.

Naruto laughed repeatedly until shade blocked his vision. "Hi?"

"Hey Naruto." Someone spat at him.

The voice sounded familiar but he could not place it. He rolled over and got off the ground standing to come face to face with one of his older friends; Horimono.

He was a black haired guy in eighth grade that hated Sasuke and his friends. Naruto used to be the leader of their little group and since he left to join Sasuke's group, Horimono was now the leader of the small five-man group.

"Why the hell did you ditch us for them?" Horimono hissed.

"Because they are better friends than you were to me." Naruto said back.

"That little whore isn't better than us."

Naruto fist tightened at his sides. "Don't call him that. I swear that I'll punch you even if it gets me suspended."

The boy smirked and leaned forward ever so slightly. Just to close for Naruto to ignore. "Do it, Naru-chan." He taunted.

Naruto growled and was about to lunge for the boy before something wrapped around his waist, he looked down to a clothed covered arm of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Get the hell away from him." Sasuke hissed out venomously.

Horimono was about to go again with the taunghting but as if on schedule, a teacher came over and hassled both groups of boys off to the changing rooms. Sasuke refused to let Naruto out of his grasp. They walked into the dressing room and found their lockers. They changed into their swim trunks and put everything into the lockers except for the things they needed.

"Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked shyly.

Sasuke turned towards the blonde. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Anou... C-Can you... Help me put on my sun block?"

Sasuke smirked on the inside but smiled on the outside. "Sure. No problem."

The blonde smiled and they went outside, the gang following them. Neji, Gaara, Shino, Haku, Sai and Sasuke all needed the sun block. Kiba and Naruto were the only tan ones out of the group and could last without it but Naruto didn't like sunburns at all and wasn't going to take the chances of getting one.

Naruto laid out his towel on the ground near the waters edge but not to close for someone who's slashing to get it wet. He then got down and laid down on his stomach.

Sasuke bent down near the blonde and pour some of the sun block into his hand. He then pressed his hands to Naruto's hand back. Naruto gasped slightly then sighed in relief. "Mmmm. The feels nice." Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke could feel his own body react to Naruto's words. He hurried to rub it in on Naruto's back, chest and arms and was done with it. "Okay." He then stood and strode off until Naruto called his name.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called after him. He stopped in his tracks. "Do you want me to the same for you? You're already getting burnt on your shoulders."

Sasuke hesitated but he went back to the blonde and laid down on his own towel that was next to Naruto's.

Naruto grinned in triumph. He bent down and his lips lingered over Sasuke's ear. "I win."

Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spin. "Just apply the dame sun block." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto did just that and Sasuke enjoyed every minute of it. Having the blonde's hands on him was a dream come true, of course, he had to be careful of what came out of his mouth. He was not used to being on bottom at all and he didn't want Naruto to think that he was bottom... He was not.

"There we go." Naruto said. The blonde current position was on Sasuke's lower back were he first rubbed on the sun block and sat there the whole time. "I need you to turn over."

Naruto got up off the raven that turned over automatically. Naruto knit his eyebrows together for a minute before straddling the raven and sitting on his abdomen. Sasuke's breathing stopped and when Naruto began rubbing in the sun block. He didn't want to breathe. He really didn't. He knew they would come out in gasps.

He had to breathe some time though, thanks to whatever force owned this earth and he took in a breath.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, worry tainting his voice.

"Hmm." Sasuke said, looking at the blonde.

"Am I hurting you? You're not breathing right."

"I'm fine, dobe. Your light."

"But your breathing-"

"I'm fine, Naruto." Sasuke repeated in a quiet and smooth voice.

Naruto smiled and continued with putting sun block on the raven.

XxXxGaaNejixXxX

Neji was currently pinning the red head to the towel, which was struggling, and trying to apply sun block to him.

"Neji! Let me up! NOW!" Complained Gaara.

"You're going to get burnt if you don't get your whole body, Gaara." Said a longhaired brunette.

"I don't care. I don't want anyone touching my damn body!"

"I'm just going to touch your back and chest, Gaara. I'm not going to molest you."

Gaara glared up into pale eyes stopping his struggle and he turned his head away from him all together.

Neji smirked and reached over grabbing the sun block. He was going to have fun with this so he squirted the sun block right on Gaara's chest causing the red head's breath to hitch in his throat.

Gaara sent his a long and hateful glare. "You bastard." Gaara growled.

"What?" Neji asked innocently.

Gaara was about to protest again when Neji's hands came and spread the cold substance around his chest. Gaara's eyes drifted closed and he sighed. Neji smirked and continued.

After fully spreading around every drop, he continued to massage the skin below his hands and the red head really didn't seem to mind anymore.

"Harder." Gaara mumbled.

Neji blushed ever so slightly at the boys' choice in words but began pressing harder after he noticed that Gaara's choice in words didn't faze himself. He complied.

They were now in a sitting up position with Neji getting the red head's shoulders. Neji was having the time of his life. He did not care that his hands were actually cramping because of the pressure he was putting on Gaara's shoulders. He only cared about the fact that he was touching the red head.

"Neji." Gaara said. "We have been doing this for the past ten minutes." Neji smiled slightly at this. "You want to swim?"

Neji sighed and got up. "Actually, I need to put my own sun block on."

Gaara stood as well and handed the sun block to the pale boy. "Good luck."

Neji's mouth was dropped as the red head just walked away.

"Sucker." Gaara mumbled, smirking as he walked away.

(Don't even think that Gaara's going to be all cuddly and touchy in this story. He's still an asshole whichever way you look at it).

* * *

Naruto was currently swimming under water, right under his Uchiha brother. He switched courses and began swimming towards the bottom of the lake. Being able to hold his breath for a record three minutes while staying still and being able to hold his breath for two minutes while moving, he can easily surprise someone if he wanted to.

He touched the bottom and turned up right, facing the surface. He shot up from the bottom and put his hands above his head just at the right time to push the floatation device right over with Sasuke on it.

Sasuke surfaced, hair sticking to the sides of his face and a look of anger apparent on his face.

Naruto laughed as the raven looked like a drowned-out rat. "You look funny!" Naruto stated bluntly, then having his head held under water by a wet Sasuke.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. "You got my fucking magazine wet!"

Naruto surfaced still laughing. He chuckled a couple times and went to the floaty pushing it towards the raven to where he would be able to get on it. Sasuke got on and sighed.

"Dobe." He said. "Find my magazine. It sunk." (A//N. Magazine's do sink after a little bit but if you press it down into the water long enough, it'll sink right away).

"Would it really matter if you have it now?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Sasuke scolded. "Not really but the least you could do is throw it away."

Naruto groaned, throwing his arms over the side of the floaty. "That could take hours!"

"Then you better get to work." Sasuke said laying flat on the floaty.

"Couldn't you help me?"

"You're the one that flipped me. You find it."

Naruto sighed before taking a breath and dunking under water to search for his lost magazine.

* * *

It didn't take as long as Naruto thought it would. He only dunked three times and it took a total of nine to twelve minutes for him to find it. The thing was falling apart though so he had to make two trips to be able to get the whole thing above the water.

He surfaced with the last piece and threw it at Sasuke hitting him in the forehead with the balled up piece, making a "splat" sound as it did so. It fell into the water and Sasuke just looked at it.

Naruto almost yelled when the piece started to sink. He came here to play not pick up garbage.

"Thanks, dobe." Sasuke said sarcastically. "I really enjoyed that. No rambling for me to play with you."

Naruto glared before swimming to shore and getting out of the water to throw away the last piece of the wet and tore magazine. He did and then dived back into the water in a deep end of the lake. He swam right back to Sasuke and hopped onto the edge of the black floaty.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"You'll have to wait thirty minutes before getting into the water again." Sasuke informed.

"That's a load of bull-crap. Everyone knows that parents only made up that to where they could eat in peace and not have to watch their child none stop." Naruto said, splashing his feet in the middle of the ring.

Sasuke hesitated. He then sighed. "Let's go then."

Naruto hopped off the floaty backwards and did a back flip in the water coming back up to see Sasuke looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on. You're slowing me down." Naruto complained, swimming towards the shore.

"If you don't mind, Uchiha." The red head known as Gaara was swimming on his back, floating on by Sasuke, his eyes closed. Sasuke looked at the red head with a eyebrow raised. "Can I use that when you're gone?" He pointed lazily to the floaty, knowing where it was without opening his eyes.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure."

Gaara grabbed a hold of the floaty and jumped up while Sasuke slid into the water.

Sasuke sighed contently when his warm skin hit the cool water. He swam forward towards Naruto and the blonde giggled. "What?" He asked.

"You still look like a drown out rat." He said before dunking away from the raven.

Sasuke took in a breath calming himself before lying out on his back slowly making his way towards the shore.

Only a short minute later, Naruto was calling to him to hurry up.

"It's not my fault you swim to fast." Sasuke called over, not even bothering to change his speed to get to the shore.

Naruto huffed out his cheeks and pouted all the way until Sasuke was on the shore standing next to him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Let's go get something to eat. You're the one that wanted to in the first place."

Naruto grinned and he and Sasuke began walking to the food stand that was in the small shopping area of the lake. Personally, Sasuke didn't understand why they had a shop section other than the food idea. I mean, you don't need a souvenir from a lake.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped near a small shop. Naruto peeked in and then tugged on Sasuke's arm. "I saw ramen!" He squeaked.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Why ramen?"

"Because it's awesome!"

"Not really."

"Please, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke looked at the blonde's pouting face and sighed in defeat. "Fine." He muttered.

Naruto grinned up at the younger Uchiha. He pulled the raven into the shop and sat down on one of the stools. Sasuke sighed when an older looking man walked over to the two.

"Hello." He said. "What can I get you two?"

"Miso ramen!" Naruto ordered.

He smiled at the boy. "Said and done. And for you?"

"Same." Sasuke muttered.

The man nodded and turned to make the food.

Sasuke and Naruto sat there, Naruto rambling about how Neji was all over Gaara, how Kiba seemed to be flirting with a certain genius and how two boys by the name of Sai and Haku seemed to be missing.

XxXxSaiHakuxXxX

"Sai." Haku mumbled. "Sai, we can't do this here."

Sai smirked. "I know. I'm not trying anything, am I?"

Haku sighed in defeat and looked into Sai's eyes. "I know we've been dating for a while now but… I don't want to go any farther with you until we're both in high school and ready to take that step towards… That part of our relationship."

"As sensual as always." Sai said, smiling at his boyfriend. "I told you, I'm taking this at your pace. Just because we get into a deep French kiss doesn't mean that I'm going to touch you below the waist again. That hurt like hell."

Haku chuckled shyly. "I apologized for that, didn't I?" Recalling the one time his boyfriend tried to just touch him and he gave the boy a concussion.

Sai nodded. "Only about a hundred times." Sai said. He leaned forward and laid his forehead on Haku's shoulder. "Ready to go back to civilization?"

Haku nodded. "Swimming."

They were out away from the lake back in the woods where no one was allowed to go but they managed to get back there without anyone seeing them. Sai got up and helped his little princess up and began walking back to the actually field trip part of the lake.

XxXxSasuNaruxXxX

Sasuke was taking a bite of his Miso ramen slowly while Naruto was on his second bowl already. Sasuke put the shop sticks in between his lips again and groaned lightly. He was already getting sick of it. Although, he had to admit that it was good for someone who really liked it… Taking Naruto for example.

Naruto sighed in contentment and leaned back into his chair. He looked at Sasuke and noticed the look on his face. "You know." Naruto started. "If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it."

Sasuke didn't have a second thought before he pushed his bowl in front of his younger stepbrother. "Here." He stated.

The blonde grinned and took the chop sticks handed to him by his older stepbrother. He finished the half-eaten bowl in a minute or two and they paid for the meal before heading out of the shop.

After making it back to the lake, they noted that Sai and Haku were back and swimming around. A certain red head was sitting on the floaty and they came in sight just in time to se him get flipped by a barking brunette and came into sight to be seen by two girls; Reano and Mira, both major Yaoi fan-girls.

"Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun." Mira greeted. "You two finally get over your funds I see." She flipped a piece of blonde hair behind her ear showing that she had two holes in both ears that were filled with a diamond (FAKE) in each hole and were chain together by a thin silver chain.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "We just, kinda, came to a truce."

"You won't mind if I create a doujinshi about you two, right? I mean, if you don't mind." Reano said outright.

Sasuke knew that one was coming. The two of them have asked if they could make a doujinshi of himself and another guy, like Gaara, Neji or Sai, at school. He always said no but this was a different story. He's seen the two of them work separately and they have good skills on their own. The two of them together was going to be a surprise. They both worked for the school paper and they did 'The Update.' Which was mostly on who was dating whom and what was going on. Nothing special but when Mira transferred to her school one day and decided to join the paper, Reano saw her drawings and short doujinshi. She asked about it and they started to share ideas and soon became some of the weirdest people out of school because of their obsession with gay guys and more particularly; Yaoi.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because unless you change everything about my look and my personality, then you can put me in one of your doujishi."

"You can use me." Naruto suddenly said.

Sasuke, Reano and Mira all looked at him in surprise.

"What? I don't mind like Sasuke teme does. It doesn't bug me if people know it is suppose to be me. I mean, it's not like it's actually based on a real story." Naruto said shrugging.

There was a long silence before Reano and Mira grinned at the blonde and hugged him. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Mira said.

Naruto grinned at the two of them.

Mira and Reano began talking about the plot and theme of the doujinshi. Naruto was listening to the conversation with interest and glanced at Sasuke seeing him in thought.

He sighed in defeat before looking at Reano, then averting his gaze to the ground. "I guess you can use me too." Sasuke mumbled after the moment of thought.

Reano and Mira grinned and giggled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun." Reano said walking off with Mira by her side, which was waving good-bye.

Sasuke sighed in defeat before looking at Naruto. "Ready?"

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Water? Swimming? Me trying to get you to stop flipping me even though I know you're still going to no matter how many times I ask and hold you under water for." Sasuke sighed again. "It'll take about ten minutes for you to die and three minutes of holding you there while you struggle. That'll be too troublesome to do."

Naruto grinned. "Just think. Tomorrow is going to be out trip to the roller rink and the next day is going to be going to be an all day fun day… This is going to be great!" Naruto yelled, beginning to run towards the water and jumping in when he was near the edge.

Sasuke smiled to himself and walked to the edge and slowly made his way in. The red head was still laying on his floaty so he decided to just sit on the floaty with him while Neji and Naruto swam in the water doing whatever it was they were interested in doing.

* * *

Nothing much to say but this is the eighth chapter! I can guarantee that this is going to be the first of all my stories to make it past chapter ten. I only joined a while ago and actually got the hang of updating a good two months ago. You can't blame me for updating that slow…

I HAVE NEWS!!!

My mother told me not to get my hopes up but I'm going to anyways! She said that she's sick of having to share our computer with everyone so we're probably going to get all of our separate laptops! She's starting collage this year and she's going to need one and I've wanted one for two years ever since I started writing stories that were actually my ideas. (Like not a fan fiction but an actual story like Twilight is Stephanie Myers idea).

Love,

Vixie795!!


	9. Skating Rink Bonding

Welcome back. This is the ninth chapter of _Please, Love me my Brother_! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter either.

**Warnings-** You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult theme.

Time skip: Wednesday, field trip day. Roller Rink.

* * *

Sasuke got onto the bus and was immediately pulled to the back of it by a waiting Naruto. They sat down in the very back on the left side. It didn't take long for the back to fill with people but Naruto traded seats at the last moment and laid across the walkway blocking the seats he was spread across, the ones behind him and then the ones Sasuke were sitting on, opening ten seats for his friends.

Sasuke chucked as people complained about it but sat down in a different seat. Gaara noticed and nodded towards the back to Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Haku and Sai. The seven friends sat down in the spots saved, Naruto moving to sit next to Sasuke. Of course, the normal friends sat next to each other, although, Choji wasn't at school so Shino sat alone. Choji didn't find any reason to go if he couldn't even skate. Oh well. They could last without him.

Sasuke sighed, leaning his head against the window. He hasn't skated since he and Itachi were actually close to each other.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a curious look on his face and leaned forward, placing his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smiled slightly. "What're you thinking about?" Sasuke could feel the blonde's vocal cords moving when he spoke and it almost tickled.

He shrugged slightly with just his left since Naruto was on his right shoulder. "I don't know. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Things." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto pouted and sighed. "Well, if you're willing to tell me, maybe I could make it better." Naruto offered.

Sasuke smirked in his head. "In what way are you willing to help me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him in his thoughts. "It's nothing. Just wondering about how I'm going to be skating."

"You don't know how?"

"No. I just haven't in a while so I'm wondering if I'm any good."

Naruto blushed slightly and turned his head away from Sasuke, trying to hide it. Although, the youngest Uchiha had already seen it.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You're still blushing, Naruto. What is it?"

Naruto paused. He thought it over again for a second before his face fell. "I don't know how to skate." He confessed.

Sasuke was silent and only blinked at the blonde. "That's it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why were you all excited yesterday about it?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know."

"Don't you think they would've found out anyways if you were falling on you butt out on the rink?"

Naruto blushed. "Probably."

There was silence between the two that made Naruto quite uncomfortable and Sasuke to think of what to say next.

"I'll help you then." Sasuke found himself saying. That was the only thing he could say at least. He wanted to say something like, 'I'll sit out with you then.'

Apparently, his mind had other thoughts.

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sure. How hard could it be getting back up on skate's again?"

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned. "I'll get it, seriously. I'm good at this."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. They were in the bathroom, Naruto sitting on the counter with his back to the mirror. "O-Okay. Go ahead."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before taking the two laces from the blonde's hands and tying them once at the top, looping both of the string below the skate and coming back up to finish the basic tie-a-shoe thing.

Sasuke sighed. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Naruto pouted. "Like I know how to tie a dame skate."

"Language, boys." Their teacher, Kakashi sensei said walking out of the stall, book in hand.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke and Naruto asked, both confused on the teachers being there. They hadn't seen him on the bus… Must've been on the other one.

They both noted that he was wearing skates so he must be skating. Sasuke helped Naruto off the counter and onto his feet. (Well, skates).

He kept a firm grip on his arm, making sure that the blonde didn't fall and injure himself on the hard concrete floor.

"Yeah." Kakashi sensei said, responding to their earlier confusion. "What is it?"

"What are you doing in the bathroom?" Naruto asked. "You weren't going to the bathroom…" He then pointed an accusing finger at his teacher. "You were reading your porn in there!" During his yelling, Naruto almost fell over twice. If Sasuke weren't there, he would be flat on his back.

Kakashi sensei put a finger to his covered lips. "Be quiet and it's not a porn book, for your information."

"Then why is it rated MA?!"

Kakashi didn't respond. He was sucked into his Ichi Ichi Paradise, the book in hand, his mouth, that was covered with a mask he constantly wore, was curved up in a perverted smirk.

Naruto slapped his forehead, almost falling over for the third time.

"Let's go out to the skating rink." Sasuke said. "There is a beginner's one in the corner."

Naruto smiled and nodded. They walked slowly out of the bathroom, Naruto trying his best not to look pathetic but he was laughed at every now and then when he was close to falling but the girls were glaring at him, wondering what the hell Sasuke was doing helping Naruto. What caused the big change between the two? They went from hating each other to being the best of friends in nothing flat… How could that happen in a weekend?

The leader of the fan girls, Ino, was determined to find out.

Naruto was safely brought (pretty much carried) to the beginners skate rink and it was totally empty. They could see the skaters out on the rink but they couldn't see them because of the tinted window.

Naruto felt safe. He sat down on the chairs built into the walls and sighed in defeat. "You know, I'm not going to ever learn how to skate well."

"I know." Sasuke said, riding backwards slightly. "But I can't help but try. I said I would, didn't I?"

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and began to teach the basic about turning and stopping. Although, Naruto settled for using the wall to stop after he tried to use the break on the skate and ended up falling on his face, embarrassing himself in front of his teacher.

"Sasuke-sensei." Naruto whined, playfully grinning at the raven. "Can you pull me?"

Sasuke looked at the look on Naruto's face and he melted into the palm of his hand. He held out his hands and Naruto grabbed the hand gratefully. He was pulled around, him watching Sasuke's feet as he skated backwards. How he could do that, he had no clue.

Naruto grinned as he started to get the hang of moving on his own. He tripped every now and ten but didn't everyone?

"You are getting the hang of it." Sasuke said. "This is good."

Naruto grinned and began to loosen his grip on Sasuke's hands, believing he could do it by himself. He finally let go completely and Sasuke turned around going by his side just in case Naruto were to fall.

Naruto pushed off the floor with the break, using the momentum to keep himself steady. Sasuke was ready for the blonde to fall when he noticed how he was just barely grazing his right skate with his left.

He didn't fall. He wasn't going fast but he wasn't going that slow. He was going about the speed you would when you're being cautious.

"I see your getting the hang of it." Sasuke said, riding up a little further and turning around in front of the blonde, continuing to watch Naruto in case he were to suddenly fall like the clumsy idiot Sasuke knew he was.

Naruto grinned, a light blush on his face from the complement. "Well, I am a fast learner." He said proudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I learned that when you were dancing, dobe." Sasuke stated, amusement showing on his face by the blush forming on Naruto's tan cheeks. "Of course, I want to see if you can at least go a little faster."

Naruto grinned and began to push off the ground as if he were running, which was the wrong way to do it.

Sasuke shook his head as the blonde's silly look that was plastered on his face once he noticed that, not only was he slowing down and loosing his balance, he wasn't succeeding anything from his attempts. "Push off to the side, Naruto." Sasuke said, turning himself around and going by Naruto's side. He noticed how close he was to running into the end of the rink and grabbed the wall, planning to show Naruto how to skate like a professional skater. "Move your right foot barely off the ground and press it to the side pushing off." He watched as Naruto tried seeing that his foot wasn't off to the side to get a good grip on the floor. He shook his head. "Have your skate at an angle."

Naruto did as told and pushed off, going forward just slightly. He grinned and tried it with the other skate, loving how fast he was succeeding in going. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Look! I'm doing it!"

Some times the blonde could be such an idiot but Sasuke smiled lightly at the blonde and skated forward, grabbing his arms and coming to a stop, effectively stopping the blonde when he did so. "Let's go out to the big rink." Sasuke said. Although, he saw the concern on Naruto's face and in his eyes, feeling as if the blonde was scared of falling and being embarrassed. "Do you think you can do it?"

Naruto looked up and grinned, reassuring both himself and Sasuke that he would be able to do it. "Uzumaki's don't give up that easily." He said, pride lacing his voice as much as an Uchiha's.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on the Uzumaki pride. He beat that the Uchiha pride would smash an Uzumaki's with one statement. Of course, the Uzumaki's are stubborn... They might not be so crushable. Although, he had no intention of trying this project out.

Sasuke pulled Naruto with him, them both skating while Sasuke's hand encircled Naruto's wrist and Naruto's the same to Sasuke's. He didn't need anymore help supporting himself but he decided that holding onto Sasuke was the best idea since he was still getting used to having little power of how and where he went on wheels.

They made it to the entrance of the larger and more crowded rink, that's floors were dark blue and the ceiling black with various items to make skating more fun such as; disco balls (two large ones on both side of the oval), sixteen (in total) of black lights on the roof and to put it all together, red, blue, yellow and green siren lights on the east, west, north and south ends of the oval.

Kiba, Shino, Haku, Sai, Neji and Gaara all joined them standing near the rink entrance with the two. They waited until Naruto began to move out onto the rink when he had a chance to cut in. Sasuke and him were still holding onto each other just in case the blonde were to start to fall.

Naruto's grip on his wrist began to loosen slowly, tightening when he felt like he was going to fall. Soon, they were both skating, Sasuke by Naruto's side as he skated with no ones help.

Sasuke road ahead slightly, not wanting everyone to glare at the blonde anymore, much like the girl population was doing.

Sasuke looked back at the blonde who was successfully keeping up with him, the disco balls starting to reflect when a slow song by the name of Heart Beat came on over the speakers.

"Haven't heard anything from Stereo Skyline in a while." Sasuke said to himself thoughtfully.

Naruto skated up and in front of Sasuke a little, looking back at him with a grin. "Do you like this song, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked with slight amusement, noticing that the raven was mouthing the words to himself.

Sasuke wasted no time to nod. "A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating. A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating." Sasuke sang this while skating and looking straight at Naruto. "Bright light, beautiful the sunshine shines oh oh so bright, alright. Laid back I'll spend the night just staring at, you. For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in. There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again." His personal favorite part of the song, "so baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating. And the soul reason I keep believin', we're gonna die like this you know, oh, oh, oh."

Naruto blushed and turned his face away just in time to avoid a student at his school.

Sasuke smirked and continued to sing along with the song, just loud enough for the blonde who was slightly in front of him to hear the words.

**Heart, beat, b'beat, beat, beating.**

**Close your eyes, don't say a word.  
You're too beautiful you heard.  
The way, the way my heart keeps beating, beating b'beat beat beating.**

**For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.  
There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.**

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason I keep believing.  
We're gonna die like this you know, oh, oh, oh.**

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason I keep believing,  
That we're gonna die like this you know, oh, oh, oh.**

**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,  
A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,  
A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,  
A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
oh, oh, OH**

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason I keep believing.  
We're gonna die like this you know, oh, oh, oh.**

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason I keep believin'.  
That we're gonna die like this you know, oh, oh, oh.**

The song ended and Sasuke smirked, seeing the blushing Naruto had a small smile on his pink face.

"You like that song, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked, in mock sweet.

Naruto nodded while blushing at the nickname. "I liked it. It's pretty catchy."

Sasuke sighed and slowed down, going by the blonde's side. "Tomorrow we have a choice." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up in confusion. "They were planning on not telling us about it but Kakashi sensei ended up spilling to me about it yesterday when he came and talked to me while I was lying in the grass." Sasuke sighed. "Do you want to see a movie or do you want to go up to the snow tomorrow?"

"Snow?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it be melted by now?"

"It's still spring and up in the mountains, it's still majorly cold." Sasuke said, almost shivering at the thought of being cold. "I want to go to the movies instead."

Naruto nodded. "I'm not to fond of the cold." Naruto said. "Tomorrow is our last day here so we might as well make it our best. The movies sound nice and relaxing."

Sasuke smiled.

Naruto smiled back and just then, he tripped over himself landing in a pill of limbs on the floor.

Sasuke chuckled and turned around, heading back to help the blonde get up.

"Chikusho." Naruto muttered, getting to his hands and knees before settling for sitting on his ass. "Why the hell did I fall?"

"Moved your skates the wrong way and ended up brushing them together." Sasuke said simply. "Don't worry about it. It was your first time falling going this fast so you should be glad."

Naruto was proud of himself. He was proud that he proved he could learn quickly and do it well, at that. Naruto grinned and reached out his hands, wanting and needing help to get up.

Sasuke reached down with both hands and pulled Naruto up to his feet, rolling himself back with the force it used to get the blonde to his feet.

"Dame it." Naruto mumbled. "I was going for the no falling streak but I guess I failed." He grinned sheepishly and sighed.

"You fell on your face in the beginner's area." Sasuke said smugly. "I think that counts as a fall, too."

Naruto pouted. "Whatever, teme."

"We're eating." Kiba said as he rode past Sasuke side. "Come join us!"

Gaara was the next to skate past following behind were both Haku who was holding onto Sai along with Shino and Shikamaru who looked utterly bored. Neji stayed at Naruto's side, wanting to say hello and see how the learning how to skate was going.

Naruto grinned. "It's going great." Naruto said, exiting off the floor but almost falling as he went from smooth floor to rough carpet.

Neji chuckled. "You're looking like your getting the hang of it." Neji complemented. "But, I see Sasuke showed you everything you know. He's one of the best skaters I know."

"Oh?" He looked at Sasuke for an answer but he just turned his head away in a small pout. "Skate boarding or roller skating?"

"Skate boarding." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto grinned. "I love skate boarding!" He said enthusiastically. "We can go up against each other in the near future! I will train to become better than you, you teme!"

Sasuke smiled and watched the blonde skate off to go and brag about it to Kiba.

"You should tell him about your little crush."

"I don't want to." Sasuke said. "Not until I'm older and have a better idea of what I'm committing myself to and what it means to him."

Neji nodded. "That's a good reason but it's also very gay, at the same time."

"You would know, you little Gay-dar was ringing all day today and I think I found it." Sasuke said, concerning of Neji lack of short hair and girlish talk.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Whenever your ready to tell him, I'll tell my crush that I like him, deal?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You have a crush?"

Neji smirked. "You won't know until you tell your little blonde over there."

Sasuke glared. He hated these games so much...

However, he wouldn't loose.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry it took a while to get this out. Working on my other stories and I had to get that delayed chapter out before I updated a different story. I was grounded for a couple of days for stealing the chocolate chips from the freezer again. :D I might be fifthteen but I love my chocolate!

Love,

Vixie795!!


	10. Voice

Welcome back. This is the tenth chapter of _Please, Love me my Brother_! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto

**Warnings-** You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult theme.

Time: Thursday. Field trip day. Movies or Sledding.

* * *

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto leaned his head back looking up at Sasuke with a small smile on his face.

Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and sighed. "So, which movie are we watching?" Sasuke asked, the vibration sending chills up Naruto's spine. Sasuke felt Naruto shiver slightly under him and noticed that he was breathing on his neck. He smirked and blew cold air onto Naruto's neck causing the already standing haired to form goose bumps.

Naruto squirmed slightly and groaned in annoyance. "Don't do that. Teme." He stated.

"Turn you on?"

Naruto looked to his side noticing the three friends who also decided not to go sledding; Neji, Kiba and Shino.

Kiba was grinning, pretty much telling Naruto that he was the one that made the remark against him.

"No." Naruto said, glaring at the brunette. "I just don't want Sasuke breathing down my neck literally."

Kiba shrugged. "Whatever." Kiba said, walking off to pay for a movie.

"We're watching Time To Time…" Neji said, voice trailing off.

Sasuke smirked. "Want to watch a romance, Neji?"

Neji scolded. "No. I just agreed with Kiba's choice and Shino shrugged it off saying he could careless so, we just went with Kiba on this."

"Not only is it a romance story but a boy on boy story." Sasuke said. "Yaoi, I think it's called. Anime, right?"

Neji nodded.

"Then it's Yaoi."

Naruto grinned. "This'll be interesting."

"It's rated M, guys." Kiba said sadly, walking back to the group. "Man! I was really looking forward to watching it, too. Get some guy on guy action in there." He was smirking now, his eyes full of mischief.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"You guys want to watch Time To Time with me and 'Ruka?"

Naruto saw Kakashi sensei walking towards them and noticed that Iruka, another teacher in the school was walking next to him, his hand in his.

"You two are dating?" Naruto asked, slightly confused at the pair. He knew that Kakashi was gay but he didn't think that Iruka would be gay.

Iruka blushed slightly (typical for a man like he is) and nodded shyly. "We've been dating for two years."

"He just now is getting comfortable about the PDA."

Iruka blushed a little more at Kakashi's statement. "You can't blame me." Iruka said. "And plus, we can't bring age fourteen fifthteen year old boys into the movies to see a M rated movie!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Just as long as they call their parents right now and ask, we'll be fine."

Kiba was the first to get out his cell and call his mother. "Hey mom?" One second. "I was just calling to see if I can see an M rated movie with my teachers?" A couple seconds. Kiba grinned. "Thank you, mama!"

Naruto giggled at the childishness in his friend's voice.

"Thanks again mother." Kiba hung up and looked at Kakashi. "She said it was fine."

Kakashi nodded. "Four to go." He looked at Neji who was getting out his phone and his fingers gliding over the keyboard of his phone. In no more than a couple seconds, Neji closed his phone and pocketed it.

"I know you want to hang all over your little boyfriend, Sasuke." Sasuke glared slightly at his teacher. "But you know the rules; hand holding only."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto pouted while yelling at his perverted teacher that they were just friends. He let the blonde go and held out his hand. Naruto grinned and took it, feeling a shock of warmth through his veins. He felt safe again. He always has with Sasuke by his side or anywhere near him and the moment they make come contact, his heart jumps.

Sasuke smiled lightly at the blonde and he returned it. Sasuke took his phone out and texted his brother, quickly changing the screen name to Mikoto. He knew that his mother wouldn't let him see an M rated movie without her by his side to cover his eyes in the bad parts.

Shino's phone appeared at Kakashi's ear with a man in the background with a monotone voice saying that it was alright for Shino to watch the movie.

Neji cursed under his breath. "My uncle is being tough." Neji muttered. He texted again and not more than a couple seconds later, a message came and Neji rolled his eyes, sending another with his convincing words inside them. He didn't waste time to text Sasuke and change the head number to his uncle Hiashi.

"Pretend to text me. Say it is fine, but in a more Hiashi kind of way." Neji's text had told him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and texted Neji the message.

"FINE! You can go but your choirs are extended for a week." He showed the message to Kakashi and Kakashi grinned, looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke opened his phone when it lit up saying he had a text from his 'mother.'

'Sneaking into another M rated movie, ehe, Sasuke-kun?' Itachi had texted him. Itachi decided that he wasn't going to attend the last few days at school and he was at the beach with his boyfriends and friends Hidan, Tobi, Pein, Kazuku, Sasori and Deidara.

'Just send a text saying that Naruto and I can see a movie.' Sasuke texted, a little impatient and not wanting to deal with his elder brother's stupidity.

A minute later, he received a text. 'My foolish little brother and his idiotic blonde boyfriend can watch the movie. Would that do?'

Sasuke growled at his phone and Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he watched Sasuke type away at the keyboarded phone.

'No. Just say yes.'

'My son and his idiotic blonde boyfriend can watch the movie.'

Sasuke showed this to Kakashi who raised an eyebrow. Sasuke pulled open a blank message and texted a note to Kakashi, holding it up for him to see.

'You had better not tell anyone this or you'll be the first I am guilty for first-degree murder. Naruto is going to be my step-brother in a couple weeks.'

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. "Lips are sealed, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "Just get us into the dame movie."

Kakashi waved his finger at Sasuke for using such language but he walked up to the ticket stand with Iruka and him still hand in hand.

Sasuke paid for it and accepted the money that was handed to him by the separate four. Of course, he declined it when it was coming from Naruto. Naruto shoved the money into Sasuke's hand and wouldn't take it back.

Sasuke slipped the money into Naruto's pocket when he wasn't looking.

They walked together to the movie theater and noticed a good two people who were seated in the front row, waiting anxiously to see the movie. Yaoi Fan-girls.

Guess which fan-girl just so happened to be in the movie theater in the front row with her best friend?

None other than Sasuke's worst nightmare. (Behind his fan-girl club, Ino).

Mira and Reano turned to them, feeling the presence of others inside of the theater. Their eyes widened and they grinned. "You guys are such gays!" They both yelled.

Kakashi sensei saw the girls and chuckled. Iruka had a different reaction. "What are you two doing in here?!"

"We have a slip." Reano called, waving a paper in the air.

Iruka walked over and looked at the paper, reading it over with the light of the large screen. Iruka sighed before nodding and walking back to his boyfriend and the students who were taking their seats near the back of the theater.

Kakashi sat three rows up in front waving his boyfriend over. Iruka was hesitant, not wanting to sit in front of the students, but rather to sit behind to keep an eye on them and maybe have some fun with his Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the back row with Neji, Kiba and Shino. They're in a row starting with Naruto leading down to Sasuke on his left, Kiba on Sasuke's left, Neji on his left and Shino on his left.

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and Naruto leaned over putting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto seemed to be very touchy today and Sasuke didn't mind this little detail at all.

The movie started a minute later and Naruto noted that not only were both characters hot, they reminded him oddly of himself and Sasuke. However, the raven was a bottom while the blonde was the top.

Naruto blushed when the blonde, Nayami took the raven, Hitoko into a steaming kiss that soon turned into something else.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's jacket, embarrassed to watch it any further. Sasuke pushed his luck and kissed the top of Naruto's head lightly, loving the fact that Naruto didn't reject, tense or groan in annoyance at this, but rather sigh in contentment and nuzzle his nose into his shoulder.

Sasuke smiled throughout the movie, it reminding him of what Naruto and him could be if only the spark would fly with Naruto as well.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the movies, Naruto blushing slightly with a soda in his grasp. Shino, Neji and Kiba all walked out, too and Kakashi and Iruka left unexpectedly and had yet to return. They guessed that the bathroom was occupied.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled at the blonde.

They walked back to the bus, which was waiting for them as scheduled and noted that Kakashi and Iruka were on it already.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san."

Naruto grinned at Iruka's nice hello and noticed that his seats at the back of the bus were taken.

The microphone overhead turned on and announced that it was the same seats. Grinning, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shino and Kiba claimed the backseat after a couple complaints from the people occupying them.

Sasuke sat down and pulled Naruto with him, sitting him on his lap, Naruto leaning against the window. Naruto blushed and tried to get up but Sasuke held him firmly there, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder once the blonde stopped struggling and gave in to Sasuke demands to have him sit on his lap.

He rather enjoyed it though, feeling the raven beneath him breathing steadily against his side and those strong arms wrapped around his waist. He loved it, personally. He has always liked being touched since he was a kid but thanks to his mother dying in that car accident.

They were back at school in nothing flat and they unloaded seeing both Minato and Mikoto in the parking lot. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto understood, walking the other direction.

Sasuke walked straight to the car and shoved Minato inside. "I don't want my classmates to see you and my mother together. They could know something happened that forced Naruto and I to hang out."

Mikoto scolded at this but let it go, planning to talk to Sasuke about it later.

"Naruto'll be out in a minute. Once the people around here die down."

* * *

Naruto walked into the new house and sighed. "I love this house."

"But you don't have to share a room with Sasuke." Itachi said, walking out of the living room, apparently being home before Minato and Mikoto got there. "That's a bad thing, isn't it?"

"I can still visit him in his room and no, that isn't a bad thing." Naruto spat out, pouting to the side lightly.

Itachi chuckled. "Well, I can see you two got closer over the past couple weeks. No need to explain your constant hanging out."

Naruto glared slightly at the elder brother before walking up stairs with Sasuke in his tow. He was about to shut his door when Sasuke was standing in his way.

"Need something?" Naruto asked kindly, not wanting to deny any chance to spend time with the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke shook his head. "Just wondering if I can come in." Sasuke said. "I'm bored and just want quiet."

Naruto cocked his head to the side but didn't ask. He let the raven into his room and noticed as Sasuke looked around that his eyes were starting to fill with annoyance.

"We're hanging out in my room." Sasuke said, dragging the blonde away from the room. Sasuke entered his dark blue and black room, sighing as his eyes met the (none bright) walls. "This is so much better."

"It's too dark." Naruto complained.

"Your room is too bright."

There was a silence before Sasuke processed that he was holding Naruto's hand. He took the chance to walk to the bed, sit the blonde on the bed and turn his stereo on. Soft flowing music flowed through the room and when he turned around, Naruto was laying on his bed, eyes closed as if he was tired.

Sasuke walked over and climbed onto the bed, Naruto peeking his eye open to see the raven lay down next to him.

Naruto grinned and turned over, laying his head on Sasuke's chest. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I came to relax." Sasuke said. "Of course I don't mind, dobe."

Naruto smiled lightly before lying his head the other way, not facing the raven.

A couple minutes past, neither one talking. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled the blonde closer. Naruto didn't try to pull away, just leaned into the touch of his soon to be stepbrother.

Naruto sighed in contentment. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"…" Naruto was quiet, a smile gracing his pink lips.

Sasuke smirked in amusement. "You know, when you say someone's name, you're suppose to say something to them."

Naruto blushed lightly, still not opening his eyes. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Sasuke smiled and laid his hand on Naruto's head, brushing his fingers through yellow locks. "Good night, ototou."

Naruto's lips twitched slightly upwards, forming a bigger smile than before. Snuggling into the side of the raven, he happily went into the darkness of a long day, loving every brush against his skin from his brother.

* * *

This chapter contained fluff between both Naruto and Sasuke and also introducing the other Yaoi pair, KakaIru.

Warning. Next chapter will contain the time skips and the characters in this story will be older. High school older. Wait for an update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with the rest that are coming. :)

Love,

Vixie795!!


	11. Honey Moon Present

Welcome back. This is the eleventh chapter of Please, Love me my Brother! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto

**Warnings-** You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult theme.

Time! This is the first day of their junior year.

Sasuke- 17. Junior

Naruto- 16. Junior.

Itachi- 19. Collage.

Minato- 39. Owner of Uzumaki industries.

Mikoto- 39. Wine factory owner.

Recap!

Sasuke and Naruto are still going strong and nothing has changed between the two of them. They are closer than ever and believe that nothing can break them up. What happens when Naruto gets a boyfriend? Will Sasuke be able to stand it? How will the longhaired brunette hold up when he notes that it's his secret lover? These things happened over two months ago and Naruto and his mysterious lover will be reviled in the coming chapters of Please, Love me my Brother.

* * *

"Sasuke!" A blonde yelled. Apparently, he wasn't afraid of the death glare he was getting from the boy who lied beneath the covers of the bed he 'oh so happily' was jumping on. "Get your lazy ass out of bed! We have school dame it!"

The raven underneath the covers groaned before quickly sitting up and pushing the idiot that was brave enough to jump on his bed in the morning. Everyone on earth knew that Uchiha Sasuke was not a morning person. At all.

The blonde came tumbling off the bed onto the ground with a loud thump. "Itai!" He shouted, rubbing his sore bottom. "Sasuke! Do you have that stick shoved up your ass again?!"

Sasuke sat up and slid out of bed, showing the blonde on the floor his boxers and formed muscled body. "Dobe."

The one known as 'dobe' got up from the floor and watched as Sasuke readied himself for school, shouting at him that his name was N-A-R-U-T-O.

Naruto sighed and stomped out of the room, yelling over his shoulder, "while your masturbating in the bathroom, get ride of that stick, too!"

Sasuke sighed. He spent to much time the bathroom to take a shower and Naruto caught him once, his sophomore year, masturbating. It wasn't his fault that, not only was Naruto not wearing a shirt, but his body was soaked in that manly smell that he loved so much. (Sweat, of course).

He just had to get ride of his hard on. Not, his fault. Completely and totally the blondes.

He walked into the bathroom, an outfit that fit his personality in his hands and he shut the door. He stripped from his boxers once turning on the shower and got in.

No more than two seconds later, a knock on the door interrupted his peaceful shower.

"Sasuke." Naruto. "Do you mind if I come in to do my hair and stuff?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a bathroom?"

"Itachi's in the other one and I don't want to go down stairs and then have to come back up here." Naruto complained.

Sasuke shook his head in defeat. "Fine." He called. "It's open."

The door opened sending a gust of wind through the bathroom and chilling Sasuke to where he had to huddle under the showerhead to get warm again. The door closed and the uncomfortable cold breeze was gone.

Sasuke peeked out of the shower to the blonde who was rubbing the mirror with his hand, clearing the water vapor away from the mirror. He went back in and popped the top of his shampoo open.

Naruto grinned. "Which shampoo are you using?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at the bottle and sighed. "Peach." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." Naruto sure has gotten cocky, hasn't he? "I didn't hear that."

"The one you got me for my fuckin' birthday." Sasuke spat out. Truth be told, he loved the stuff. He just didn't want to give the blonde satisfactory of him using something that Naruto had gotten him. Since day one, Naruto took notes from Itachi on what Sasuke liked and Naruto even took the step of asking Mikoto, their new mother what they Sasuke liked to get for his birthday.

Naruto smirked. He also wasn't that shy blonde he used to be, thanks to hanging out with Kiba, his best friend. Of course, behind Sasuke, that is. "You like it, don't you? Admit it."

Sasuke sighed. "You got one present right, dobe." Sasuke said. "Don't praise yourself."

Naruto grinned and turned to head back to getting ready. This was one of their routines. Not Naruto coming into his bathroom. However, the morning bickers were. Naruto would normally use the one that Itachi does but Itachi got there first this morning. He had to go to collage and insisted on taking a shower in the mornings instead in the night.

Sasuke put the orange tinted goo in his hair and sighed at the smell. It was one of his favorite smells and waking up fully to it was a dream.

Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to the toilet and unzipping his pants, releasing himself.

Sasuke knew that the blonde wouldn't dare flush while he was taking a leek but god was against him that morning and he flushed. Sasuke was quick to jump out of the shower dripping wet and little traces of shampoo in his hair.

Naruto looked at the raven and noticed the glare being sent his way but he eyes betrayed him and they moved lower, leading down the dripping wet body no more than ten feet away from him.

Sasuke almost blushed at the intensity in Naruto's eyes before he saw the water go back to its normal temperature and hopped back into the tub, his manhood bobbing as he did so.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and the blush decided to set in there. "I-I'm sorry about that. I'm used to being able to flush in the other bathroom since it doesn't affect the water in here."

That was true. Three people could be taking a shower in the four showers they had and the hot water would hold out for twenty minutes before turning cold in nothing flat. Between Itachi and him, they could e in the shower for thirty minutes until hot water became a problem.

Naruto washed his hands before reaching for his toothbrush, grabbing Sasuke's with his. He walked to the shower and showed Sasuke the item, the content of toothpaste already spread out on the top. Sasuke took it and brushed his teeth, easily rinsing his hair while he did so.

Naruto spit into the sink and put his toothbrush back inside of the little rack. Naruto had a toothbrush in every single bathroom but his stepmothers and fathers. He might not be a total neat-freak but he was a total freak about personal hygiene.

Naruto left the bathroom when Sasuke was about to get out and went to his now less bright room. He sighed. Sasuke almost forced him to grow some what out of the color orange. He liked the style he had now because it was part of his new personality, too. He grew up and he knew it. However, he was still a kid at heart even though he was about to turn seventeen.

His room walls had a light tint, almost peach color orange, his floor was white, his bed had red orange sheets (silk), a desk in the corner of his room was bleach white, there was a mahogany four drawer (with two small drawers above the other four) dresser two or three feet away from the side of his bed and a closet door that was dark wood at the end of his bed on the opposite wall.

He walked to his closet seeing a full new wardrobe. People say that both Naruto and Sasuke are spoiled (at least, those who know now that Sasuke and Naruto are brothers say they're spoiled) but they both now that they aren't. They don't ask for the things they get and they normally don't go out and buy whatever the hell they want. They just get it for their birthday, or any other holiday at that.

Sasuke got out of the shower and dried off his hair and body. His hair fluffed out and began to take its original form; sticking up on the back of his head, like Naruto says, in a duck butt form.

Sasuke walked to the mirror and whipped it with his towel, seeing himself in the mirror. He turned on the fan and saw the water vapor start to drift towards the exit on the roof. He grabbed his boxers and slid them on, putting on his shirt afterwards.

He exited the bathroom in a long sleeve purple and black stripped shirt (the center being fully black, the sleeves stripped purple and black and a white skull in the middle of his shirt), a pair of skinny black jeans on that had various loops and chains hanging from them, two wristbands on each one of his arms that were checkered, a black one on his left with the band Slipknot on it in purple, a pair of black gloves with white writing that went down the finger until they cut off leaving the finger tips open and a bright, real silver chain.

Sasuke walked out of his room and down the stairs, seeing the blonde sitting at the table, happily drinking out of a bottle of Pepsi.

"You know, there is no point in brushing your teeth and then coming down here drinking a soda." Sasuke said knowingly. He looked up and down his stepbrother before rolling his eyes. He looked sexy and Sasuke knew that Naruto would be a chick magnet this year just like he was last year.

He was sporting an orange and black jacket, the shirt underneath was unknown and his baggy pants were a dark blue with a studded belt around his waist. The blonde hair was spiky and messy so the raven smirked before walking up and rubbing his hand through the blonde hair quickly and taking a step back as Naruto swung, planning to deck Sasuke in the side.

"Teme!" He yelled, trying desperately to fix his messed up hair with his free hand.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm the elder here and you should respect your elder."

Naruto made a disrespectful sound. (A//N. Pfft. Naruto made this sound). "I won't bow down to your already to high pride, Uchiha."

"No." Sasuke said. "It's Uzumaki, remember?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, teme." Naruto said. He grinned and lounged on the black leather couch. He put his arms behind his head in a very Naruto like position before looking at the raven through the corner of his eye, becoming a cocky idiot he is. "You're not good looking enough to be an Uzumaki."

Sasuke glared. "I beg to differ." Sasuke said.

"Now boys." Mikoto said, entering the kitchen, a bowl in hand. Sasuke would've gone on and Mikoto knew this. That's the reason why she interrupted in the first place. "That's enough of that. Itachi should be down soon enough to give you a ride and I don't want to give him permission to smack you two if your bickering goes on outside of this house."

Naruto grinned at his stepmother. "Yes, kaa-san." He said happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair, which was known as his chair since it was a soft black recliner chair. Mikoto walked to Sasuke and showed the bowl down in front of him.

"Pick one." Mikoto said after her son gave her an odd look.

Sasuke drew one and went to open it. She grabbed his hands, stopping his movements.

"Not yet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again for the third time that day. He set the paper in his hand on his lap and reclined in his chair.

Mikoto handed Naruto one and then put the rest of them to the side.

"Okay." Mikoto said happily. "Open them."

Naruto opened his and knit his eyebrows at the name. "MV Agusta?" He read aloud.

Mikoto nodded, his grin never faltering. "Yeah."

Sasuke opened his and he raised an eyebrow. "McLaren F1?"

Mikoto grinned.

"What are these for?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto clapped her hands together, her grin never leaving her face before shouting, "those are your new cars!"

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped while Sasuke's mouth stayed closed. His eyes sure did widen though. "What?!" They both yelled in unison.

Minato walked out of the kitchen and sighed. "We're going on a third honeymoon and I wanted to get you two something that will make up for our going away."

Naruto grinned and stood. "This is great!" He yelled. "I get a motorcycle!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Where are they?" Sasuke asked. "And what did you get Itachi?"

"They're in the garage. We just got them from the car dealership. We had them both on hold. Both yours and Naruto's were made in Italy. As you may tell Sasuke, yours is a Stile Italiano. Short for Stile Italiano Giovanni. It was released in 2008. Naruto, yours is a MV Agusta F4 CC, also made in Italy."

Naruto grinned. "Kuuru!" He adored the little piece of paper, holding it close to his chest.

"I'll explain them inside the garage." Minato said, walking away, waiting for the two boys to follow.

Naruto jumped at the moment and followed, wanting nothing more than to learn about his new motorcycle.

Sasuke was close behind but stopped at his mother. "Where are you going and how long will you be gone for?" He asked.

Mikoto hesitated before answering. "Paris for about two months."

Sasuke nodded after a couple seconds of thought. "Alright. I'll see you two when you guys get back."

"I'm leaving enough money for you two to live, Sasuke. It'll be fine."

Sasuke nodded and walked to the garage where his stepbrother and stepfather were. He gapped at his car.

"Oh. My God." He said, walking forward. The car was nice. It was more than nice. It looked extremely expensive.

He walked forward and opened the car door. He expected it to come out, not up. The car was decked out in leather interior and the car was pure black with yellow fire on the side. He got in and noticed that the middle was the drivers seat.

Minato walked up to the car and leaned his arms on the top of the car, looking in to speak at Sasuke. "This car was conceived as an exercise in creating what its designers hoped would be considered the ultimate road car. She's was the fastest production car ever built. Having achieved a top speed of 240.14 mph, you better be careful, Sasuke." Minato warned, shaking his finger at the raven in the driver's seat, which was positioned in the middle of the car with two passenger seats on either side of him.

Sasuke felt the wheel, loving the leather interior that surrounded him. He sighed. "This is the best gift you've ever given me. Thank you, father."

Minato smiled. "On to Naruto's." Minato said, walking over to the motorcycle that the blonde had already mounted. "Her engine is liquid cooled, four stroke and transverse four cylinder. DOHC, 4 valves per cylinder. Her top speed is 297.6 mph, it weighs 190 kg, it can go one forth of a mile in ten point five seconds and the fuel captivity is 21 Liters."

"She's pretty light." Naruto mumbled, rubbing the gas lid to the tank.

Minato grinned. "I hope you like them. All together they're about a million dollars." Minato said. "The only things we could get our hand on that would be road legal here."

Sasuke smiled. "Where's the keys?"

Minato's grin widened. "On the key rack." Minato said. "We're leaving tonight, by the way. Naruto, Sasuke. I'm sorry but I'm stealing your mother away for two months to go over to Paris and renew that still brightly burning flame of love together." Minato had a dreamy look in his eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "You do have a good security system for this." Sasuke said, shutting the door to his expensive car. "This'll cause a lot of attention and we'll get it stolen if it isn't protected the best we can do."

"Don't worry." Minato said, walking to the key rack that was locked by the door. He opened it after putting in the code and opening it. He took out two pairs and locked it back up, it making a small beep telling him it was locked. "Here. Step away from the car and press the red button, Sasuke." He tossed the key to Sasuke who caught it without a problem.

He stepped away until he was by Naruto's side before pressing the button. It beeped and a small light was lit on the car door by the handle. Minato walked up and tried to open the door, resulting in a small but painful shock being sent right into his body. Naruto jumped slightly and looked at his fathers almost painful expression.

"Do that four times and the shocks will increase. If you do it more than ten times and the time you hold the handle increases, Personal police I have hired to guard the house and you three boys have a beeper on them that alerts them about it. They're armed, trained and have police rights to arrest or shoot anyone that is a threat." Minato said. "The same thing for you Naruto. It's exactly the same."

Naruto nodded as the keys were thrown his way. "We need to get to school." Naruto said, pushing the key into the slot. He started the bike and grinned at the revving sound it made. "Nice." He looked at Minato and grinned as he noticed that the male was holding an orange and black flame helmet, matching his bike perfectly. Minato handed him the helmet and told him to be safe.

Sasuke got into his car and shut the door, starting the lovely present. He situated himself in the seat and put on his seat belt. His father opened the garage door and waved goodbye to his two sons.

Naruto sped out and almost made Sasuke ram into him as he backed up.

Minato rolled his eyes. Naruto always had to be first over Sasuke but Sasuke could careless. Naruto just didn't care about what Sasuke thought.

Sasuke sped out after him and road behind him all the way to school.

He was curious the comments that he would get on his knew ride this time. Last time was hell and that was on a car that was made in Japan… Shit.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you all like the quick updates. I'm typing even faster now that I'm in their high school years and now that my other stories are getting more interesting. :). But, I must go to bed, for it is 9:47 and I do not have any time left. *Sigh.*

Love,

VIxie795!!


	12. Note Rush

Welcome back. This is the twelfth chapter of _Please, Love me my Brother_! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings-** You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult theme.

* * *

Naruto made it to the school first and Sasuke was soon to follow. Kiba reacted very oddly to the site of both transportation devices but Naruto's ex-friends didn't take it well.

Naruto's friends from sixth through eighth grade were still anal about him leaving the group. They talked, sexual and regularly harassed him on a daily basis. Of course, Sasuke was always by his side now that the two were inseparable.

Kiba walked up to Sasuke's car, his mouth gapping. "Another new car?!" He yelled. "Come on! I'm not even this bad!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and exited the car, rolling up the window. "Do you really think I would buy myself a new car after the million I already have?"

"Well, you have enough money to get a new car every week and it sure in hell seems like you've been buying a new car every other week." Kiba said, walking over to the car to inspect it. He gapped at the interior. "This must have been a sheer million dollars!"

Naruto parked next to Sasuke and took off his helmet. "Together, they're a million dollars."

Neji rolled his eyes this time.

Kiba gapped and ran up to the bike. "You have to let me take this for a spin."

"Last time I let you do that, I ended up with a heap of metal and a battered dog." Naruto scoffed, getting off the motorcycle.

Kiba glared lightly and checked out both of the vehicles, pointing out what can be improved and how much it would cost.

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Sai all walked into the high school and went to the lunch room, willing to get something to eat since both Sasuke and Naruto didn't eat the morning thanks to their fathers gift.

Kiba was still going on about the two vehicles and how they were the best to Naruto even though Naruto already knew over half the things he was jabbering about.

Naruto grinned and ran up to his friend and hugged the longhaired boy. The boy hugged back and was revealed as Haku. Sai walked up and hugged the boy giving him a greedy kiss on the lips, receiving a glare from the other because of the PDA. (Public display of Affection).

Naruto jacked a bit of Haku's eggs that were on his tray and got a smack across the head in return. He rolled his eyes at Haku and milk was tossed his way by none other than the silent red head, Gaara Sabaku.

He grinned at Gaara before saying thank you and drank the milk in a couple seconds' tops.

Sasuke watched Naruto with a small smile on his face until an arm made its way over his shoulders, while a weight leaned on him from his right and left side.

"Are you going to say anything to Naruto or are you just going to watch him be taken away from you?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke, seriously. You need to move on, or you need to get him now." Kiba said as he laid his head against Sasuke's.

"You want something to eat, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of food and his hand out stretched with a bagel in it.

Kiba looked up and grinned at Naruto, who tried to keep himself from grinning to where his food would securely stay in his mouth. Sasuke smiled lightly and took the food, taking a bite out of it noticing the it was blue berry, his favorite. That was typical by someone like Naruto.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Kiba asked Sasuke, his hand playing with a string of Sasuke's raven hair.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'll deal with it here soon."

"That's what you said freshmen year." Neji said, causing Sasuke to remember when he told his other friends that as well.

"Damn." Sasuke mumbled. "I guess I don't have many excuses left to avoid the conversation with him about it, huh?"

Neji shook his head. "At least try and get his attention on something that you do." Kiba said. "Make him look at you while you're changing and I'll keep an eye on how he looks at you." Kiba offered. "I don't mind having a reason to watch something like this unfold out in front of me."

Neji rolled his eyes. "As Kiba said, make him look at you, but not so much that it's noticeable that you want his attention." Neji said.

"At least do something risky that he'll half to ask what you are doing." Kiba said, his grin widening when he thought about it. "Strip in front of him when he comes into your room and get down to only your boxers."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You really think that Naruto has any attraction towards me sexually?" Sasuke asked. "He doesn't even look at me when I'm in the locker room getting ready for weight training."

"That's because other people are there." Kiba said. "Isn't the uke not the one for PDA?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in thought. "That's true." Sasuke said.

Kiba sighed in defeat before removing his arm with Neji as well. Neji's arm was wrapped around Sasuke's waist while Kiba's was around his shoulder. They were always like that; the three of them. They were always so close to each other and personally, Naruto didn't like how close they were with Sasuke. He wanted to be on the other side of the raven, not Neji or Kiba.

"So Sasuke is finally ready to become a seme?" Sai asked as he walked by him. "Who are you talking about getting laid by this time? Hirohi?"

Sasuke glared at him. "No one, Sai." Sasuke spat. "It's none of your business."

Sai rolled his eyes then his boyfriend elbowed him in his side and cursed at him under his breath.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and swallowed his food before smiling. Sasuke returned the smile and Naruto walked over to Sasuke, putting his arm around his shoulders. "You need to come with me to the beach tonight. I want to show you something that is pretty awesome." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. The slightly smaller boy grinned and said next, "don't tell anyone. I don't want to have to get everyone together and I just want it to be me and you."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"You get to ride on the back of my motorcycle tonight and I promise to take a long ride in your car with you some time, alright?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes then nodded. "Alright."

"I guess I get to take that back." Sai whispered to both Naruto and Sasuke as he walked by, stopping to speak to the both of them. "You are still the uke, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him before punching the chuckling Sai in the stomach.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Haku said. "I wasn't close enough to put him back in line."

"No problem." Sasuke said. He smirked at Sai. "I'm always glad to a-line someone whenever they step out of place."

Sai gave a fake smile and walked off to go and dump his tray that had an empty plastic cereal bowl on it, an empty carton of milk and a spoon.

Sasuke gave a quick nod to everyone saying goodbye right as the bell rang. Minato had Naruto's and Sasuke's schedule rearranged so that Sasuke and Naruto had all classes together and Neji was included in that by luck. Shikamaru and Kiba had almost all but two in their classes with them, along with Haku. Sai had two classes with both Neji, Sasuke and Naruto and Choji had only one with the three. They were all fine with their schedules seeing that they had classes together in the first place.

Sasuke walked to his first period class with Naruto by his side; biology.

Sasuke took his seat at the back of the classroom and Naruto sat in front of him, where he normally sat.

An almost black haired man, about age forty named Orochimaru, the junior bio teacher walked into the class and to the front of the room, dropping his stuff behind his desk before grabbing the dry erase marker off his desk and dragged it across the white board, making a line from the top to the bottom of the board. In the process, it made a squeaking sound telling everyone that now had their attention on the teacher that it was going to break.

Right as he stopped, the top of the marker was pushed back into the safety of the cover, as if a turtle hiding in its shell, afraid it was going to be eaten alive. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. He, Sasuke and the whole class could tell that Orochimaru wasn't a happy person today.

Orochimaru turned to his class staring at them all with piercing yellow eyes that resembled the ones of a snake. "Tell me how to get across this line with out touching it." He demanded with a hiss. (1).

"Jump over it." A troublemaker, and an old friend of Naruto's said blankly.

Orochimaru glared at the boy before spiting. "No smart asses in my class."

Some people chuckled but shut up when a glare was turned on them. "Tell me." He demanded again, turning his back. "This is the assignment. No talking or you'll have detention for a month."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was another one of those test again. That would mean that the other classes would have something similar to this, too. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Why do you have to get across the line in the first place?" Someone shouted. "If you want to figure out how to get across, you have to find out if the thing you want is really worth it. Do you have to get across the line to go home, get away from someone?"

"Is it about border jumping?!" Someone else yelled, causing the class to erupt in laughter.

A book was tossed across the room at the one who spoke out second and nailed a kid known as Kiichi right in the forehead. He was knocked out of his seat and onto the floor but he was fine. He blushed lightly and got back into his seat. It wasn't the first time that Orochimaru hit someone in the head with a book. Lucky for the students, they weren't allowed to have any scalpels inside Orochimaru's room because of the incident that happened last time. He wasn't allowed to ever have any type of knife in the room and Orochimaru wasn't allowed to be in possession of one because of his parole.

Orochimaru sighed. "Just think of it as a pan to get into someone's house and they have traps all the way around their house."

"Turn them off by getting to the power box."

"No." Orochimaru said. "The power box is on the other side. Just the traps is hat you have to work with. They are wires across the ground containing pressure sensors that are over seven feet wide and no one can jump them. There is no trees to get around them and no one can step foot on them unless they want to e caught. You have all period to think of a way to get across them. Begin."

"Can we talk to other people?"

Orochimaru was in thought for a minute. "That might produce things a little better. But if I hear you talking about something other than this experiment then you have detention for a month, as I said before."

Naruto turned to Sasuke to see him getting a piece of paper out. He knit his eyebrows together. "You are really going to try and get this done?"

Sasuke nodded and looked up at Naruto smirking. "He doesn't want to be disappointed, does he?"

Naruto smirked. "Whatever." He said, leaning against the desk behind him, his chair balancing on the two hind legs. "So you really think that it is possible?" He asked, watching as Sasuke drew a line down the middle of the paper.

Sasuke nodded. "It's possible. You just have to use that thing called your brain, Naruto." He insulted, not looking up from the paper, particularly the line that was perfectly straight.

Naruto pouted, before turning his head away, a line of blush on his cheeks. "Bastard."

"The project does not consist of calling your partner a bastard, Uzumaki." Orochimaru said as he past his desk.

Naruto glared at the back of the man and got back to the project at hand. "Why does he want to know this so badly? He planning to rob the president? No one is rich enough to buy that much pressure wire to put around his or her house. We only have five feet and that's pretty expensive." Naruto said, putting it all together as he went along. He snapped his fingers out in front of him as he concluded. "I bet you money that he is talking about our house. He wants to rob us."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No he doesn't." Sasuke said, continuing to think of something that would help his teacher get over the 'pressure sensor wire.'

"What if he were to be thrown over the top?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, seeing the thoughtful smirk on his face. Sasuke smiled, trying to hold back his laughter. "I'm sure he doesn't want to be killed, ursuratonkachi."

Naruto rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'whatever.' "Do you think that he would be able to do something like the olden movies and shoot an arrow across the wires. Stick it to the tree on the other side of them and climb across the rope that is attached to the arrow? Maybe?"

Sasuke looked up with an eyebrow raised. "I don't think that would work."

"I'm just brain storming." Naruto defended. He grinned and got closer to Sasuke so that he was whispering. "How about we suggest that Orochimaru get a membership at the gym down town so that his fat ass won't break the rope as he went across?" Naruto whispered, the largest grin spreading across his face as the normal calm Uchiha held back the largest laughs that wanted to break free from his body. "Maybe then it would work, ne?"

Sasuke laughed quietly, his face turning a light red from keeping larger ones inside. "Lets-lets just get back to work." He muttered out, still keeping his laughter inside.

Naruto chuckled lightly and pulled only slightly away. Sasuke looked up and locked eyes with deep black ones. He blushed and looked directly away. "Uh, um… H-How's your brain spinning on this project, thingy?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm still thinking."

Naruto blushed and avoided eye contact completely but Sasuke just smirked the whole while. They told Orochimaru about their ideas and so did the class. Sasuke's and Naruto's were the only ones that sounded actually thought out.

* * *

Naruto loved lunch. Not as much as Choji did but he loved lunch because he could leave campus to get something to eat other than just having lunch at the school. He faced facts and found out after Sasuke did a report on the cafeteria food that the school lunch was disgusting. Most people don't eat the lunch there anymore.

Sasuke and Naruto were currently on there way to get some food at Ichiraku's, a ramen shop that Naruto loved to death.

Sasuke walked in after Naruto and watched as he took a seat on the far side of the restaurant. He sat next to him in the booth and leaned back on the seat, watching every little thing that Naruto was doing.

Naruto was served his favorite type of ramen and Sasuke took the same. Naruto, being a customer of Ichiraku's, coming every day for lunch and every other day for a snack, they knew what he wanted.

He began eating at a fast rate and grinned a catty like smile as he did so. He looked over at Sasuke as he was eating and he was surprised to see the raven not quite eating yet.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked after swallowing his mouth full.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking." Truth be told, he was thinking about what Kiba said to him a couple of days ago when the brunette decided to join him and Naruto for lunch.

_--Flash Back—_

_"You know, Sasuke." Kiba said, never taking his eyes off the boy's mouth. "You suck on your ramen."_

_Sasuke looked up and found Naruto blushing and looking down at his food while he ate. He raised an eyebrow. "I do?"_

_"Yeah." Kiba said, taking another bite. "It's like you don't want it, but then a second later, you do. Like you're in a debate in your head as if you want to eat it because it taste good, but then again that you don't want to because you realize that there are a lot of calories in the food, like you're a chick on a diet."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow and peeked out of the corner of his eye at Naruto, realizing that the blonde refused to look at him while he ate._

_--End Flash Back—_

Sasuke also realized a couple days afterwards that Naruto refused to look at him while he ate anything with noodles. Did he do that with all his noodle like food, he didn't know.

Sasuke took a bite and let his natural eating habits take over.

He peeked out the corner of his eye at Naruto and noticed that the blonde wasn't looking at him yet, or has he noticed that he began to eat. He decided to uphold a conversation so that he would have to look at him. Naruto knew more than anyone else that he hated it when people avoided eye contact when they were talking to him. He hated it when they played with their fingers and hated it when they were nervous. He just didn't like it because he was a straightforward person when it came to telling someone the truth.

Naruto was an exception for most of his rules and annoyances.

Sasuke took a bite and swallowed before talking. "So, what are you planning on doing after school today?"

Naruto set down his chopsticks and looked at Sasuke. "Well, the drive to the beach is a long while away." Naruto said. "So I hope to take you right away when we're out of school."

Sasuke nodded and took another bite, looking at his bowl as he chewed. Naruto looked down at his food, avoiding eye contact again and took a bite. Sasuke then said after he finished chewing and swallowing, "and we are going all the way there on your motorcycle?"

Naruto nodded happily, turning his attention to Sasuke again. Swallow. "Yep. It's only a two hundred miles away in Suna." He said. "It'll be fine."

"What if I fall asleep on the back?"

"You'll fall off." Naruto said bluntly.

"Okay, the conversation isn't leading anywhere." Sasuke thought. "He still isn't looking at me."

Sasuke took another bite and looked at Naruto, trying to get the blonde idiot to look at him. Impossible. And not even that. Naruto was now mumbling the ramen, his eyes avoiding contact with the raven altogether. Sasuke was getting angry. Naruto knew he didn't like it when people were mumbling. They sounded even more like an idiot than they already seemed. "Naruto." He almost growled.

Naruto hesitated but looked up, meeting smoldering onyx black eyes.

Seeing the look of almost fear on Naruto's face, he made sure that he was looking at him with normal eyes. He didn't want the blonde to be scared of not making eye contact with him at all. "Look at me when you talk." He said, his voice still stern.

Naruto blushed lightly and began to say what he was mumbling into his soup to Sasuke again. "We'll take my bike down to Suna's beach and we'll stay in a hotel by the beach. I have already got a room and everything." Sasuke took a bite and looked directly at Naruto while he ate. He let his normal habit kick in and he could tell now that he was aware of it, that he indeed did do something like sucking on his food. It felt odd in his mouth and looked majorly seducing to Naruto. He was blushing and he was fiddling with his chopsticks but his eyes stayed on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirked and swallowed. "And?"

Naruto cleared his throat and began again.

Afterwards, Sasuke realized that he had a surprise in the hotel they were staying at in Suna. He hoped to god that the teen blonde was planning something rather… interesting and… Well. Erotic.

He smirked to himself as he entered his car, getting ready to head back to school. Naruto put on his helmet and revved his bike, looking directly at Sasuke as he did so.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sped off, planning to show his little brother up.

* * *

"Just because I know the area better doesn't mean that I cheated." Sasuke said, walking through the doors of his house.

Naruto glared. "Yes it does! I don't get out as often as you do and that means that you know the area better and everything like that! You know the back ways through the town and I don't! It's totally cheating!"

"Not really, Naruto." Sasuke said. "When a dirt bike racer is forced to race on the same track twice, does it mean that if they win, it doesn't count? It's because he is better than the other racer."

Naruto huffed and walked into the living room, knowing well that Sasuke had the facts to win that one.

Sasuke won. No big deal.

Naruto had been arguing the fact that he won since they returned to school from lunch. Now, he was still arguing about it. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's childishness before making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of Pepsi and a can of Sprit, the Sprit for the blonde.

He knew the blonde loved his soda and didn't let anyone drink his Sprit. He even hid it when they had get-togethers with their friends because of Kiba drinking all of his soda once. He went nuts and almost beat the living shit out of his friend. Although everyone promised not to touch his soda ever again when seeing the after-math of Naruto's beating, he still hid it because it hurt him later when he noticed that he did that to his friend.

It was his Sprit and they should no this now.

When Sasuke got into the living room, Naruto was reading a note on the table with a light blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke went to him and handed him the soda.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked after he still wouldn't take it.

Naruto held out the note, his blush still noticeable.

Sasuke took the note after setting both soda's on the table and sitting down, reading it to himself.

_I hope you two get this before Itachi comes to visit. He would have a blast torturing you with this.  
There is a note in the refrigerator that you read after this one. It is your grouchier list. Minato and I have noticed that you two have been getting on quite well but we want to be "mean" and be sure that you two can get along by yourselves. We have left you this to let you know that we will find out everything that you two have done for the next two months. 'Tachi will be nothing but glad to keep an eye on the two of yours actions. This does not mean that you two can run away and go to another reservation in a different state._

Sasuke snapped his fingers. That was his first goal when she told him that Itachi would be watching them. He read on.

_Itachi will and I have givin him permission to do whatever he wants to watch over you two but hire someone to stalk you two. He can, although, do whatever it takes to keep you under his eye.  
Other than that, you two will be considered a "married couple" because you two are in charge of the house and what is contained in it. I know everything in this house by heart and nothing had better be missing or broken when we come back. All you have to do is keep it clean, keep it running, and keep the food cycle going. I do not want my three boys going hungry._

_Love,_

_Your mother and father, Mikoto and Minato Uzumaki._

Now Sasuke couple understand why Naruto was blushing. He was having thoughts about the blonde being a housewife and wearing the cute, pink apron.

He smirked at the thought.

Naruto sighed and hung his head low in defeat. "Damn." He muttered. He waited a couple seconds before looking up at Sasuke. "So, we have to keep this house under control while we're here?"

"Don't let the guys know." Sasuke said, sitting next to Naruto on the couch. "They'll take the house over in nothing flat."

The doorbell rang and the two exchanged glances. Naruto grabbed the note that lied on the table and crumpled it up. He went into the kitchen and dumped it into the sink, right into the water that was soaking the dishes. The note fell apart and he went to the refrigerator, opening the door and seeing the note stuck to the crate.

He took it down and read it over as quickly as possible.

_Go to Sasuke's room, hun._

_ Below is the grocery list._

He cursed and ran, stuffing the note in his pocket.

"I'm taking down all the notes!" Naruto called to Sasuke before he answered the door.

Sasuke answered and just as he fretted, his brother's friends stood there.

Hidan gave a grin. "Where's my little weasel?" He asked, walking forward.

"I'll go get him." Sasuke said. "Stay here." He ran up stairs and was almost taken out by the blonde. "Where does it say to go now?"

He shoved the note into Sasuke's hand.

_Kitchen wall and garage._

He cursed and heard the garage door being thrown open so he ran to the kitchen.

Seeing Hidan, Deidara and Sasori give him a funny look; he read the note over and ran out of the kitchen, heading to the other side of the house to the closet.

_Your fathers and mothers bathroom._

He rushed passing by Naruto as he did so. He went to his mother's room and into the bathroom, taking down another note.

_Naruto's bathroom._

He rushed to get there and stole the note down from the shower curtain. Reading it over, he sweat dropped.

"FUCK ME!!"

Sasuke began laughing at the blonde's outburst. He guessed that Naruto found his last one as well.

He walked down stairs after knocking and telling Itachi that his several friends were here and found Naruto, his head hanging low.

"My father did this to me when I was seven." Naruto muttered. "I fell for it and I'm sixteen. That's just sad." Sasuke smirked at the blonde's defeated sigh. "All those notes all added up to, 'goodbye hunny.'" He said the last part in a sickly sweet voice that almost made Sasuke make a face. "And so did these ones."

He dropped the notes on the floor and fell after them.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up slowly at the longhaired blonde that was crouching in front of him. "How have you been?"

Naruto grinned and sat up Indian style on the floor. Deidara joined him and grinned at him. "I've been good." He said. "Although, I've been confused. Why haven't you and Sasori been here that often?"

"Him and I have been down over in Australia." Deidara said. "He took me there for our three years together. We're planning on getting married when we're out of collage."

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Naruto asked, getting a nod in response. "He proposed?"

"In Australia." Deidara said, grinning largely. "I'm in love with him and I'm going to show it. We're getting married on the second of July in Spain and spending the rest of the month there, enjoying the light of love that Spain spreads on those that want it the most." Deidara's eyes were dreamy and Naruto loved the look of it on him.

Naruto smiled. "I'm so happy for you Deidara."

"I know, Naruto." Deidara said. "Who wouldn't be? We're happier than most straight couples and they won't let us marry here in Konoha. That's who isn't happy. Over half of the population in Konoha is gay, lesbian or bi."

Naruto knit his eyebrows. "Spain is a better place to get married because it's more romantic."

"But think of how many people that would love to be there can't?"

"Save money up from the company." Sasuke said. "You own the thing, don't you? You can get enough to buy the plane tickets for all the people you want there and you can even throw in first class."

"You think that would work?" Deidara said, looking hopeful. "I thought about it but I didn't think it would work and I haven't told Sasori that I won't be able to afford some of the people on the list."

Sasori lost his company when his parents died last year from a plane accident. He was hurt but he didn't show it, being himself. Deidara was the only one able to get to him and let him know that it was okay to be weak when he was around even though he was the one ruling the relationship.

Sasori lost everything and is now living with Deidara. Although, the lost only pushed on the two's relationship even more.

Naruto nodded. "I guarantee that the teme's plan will work. If it does not, I can help with the payments. You can pay me back when you have the money to."

Deidara stood along with Naruto and hugged the now taller blonde. "Thank you, Naruto." Deidara said.

"'Love ya." Naruto said, grinning.

"'Love you, too."

* * *

Now that I finally updated, (SORRY TO THOSE WAITING!!!) I hope you enjoyed it. Although, it was just a filler chapter. *Sigh.* Sorry again for the long wait. I have been busy with the whole Spring Break thing but I got up early this morning just to write it.

1). This might be a little confusing but it will clear up later in the chapters when someone from the past shows up. Or, someone's. *Dun dun dun!*

Love,

Vixie795!!


	13. The Pink Paradise

Welcome back. This is the thirteenth chapter of _Please, Love me my Brother_! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings-** You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult theme.

* * *

Naruto walked out the door, his bag swung over his shoulder and Sasuke in his tow, a helmet and bag in his hand. The helmet matched the bike that was formally owned by a certain blonde that lived in a certain raven's house.

Like Naruto said, they were going to head to the beach in Sunagakure, on the back of Naruto's new bike. Sasuke was skeptical to go on the back, knowing that he would want to go to sleep, so he asked if he was able to drive to keep himself from falling asleep.

Naruto said no a million times before Sasuke offered to let him take a joy ride in his car with Kiba. Naruto was still in thought about it when they were walking to the bike and still hasn't given Sasuke that answer he was hoping for. He was going to get that yes no matter what or Naruto was going to end up with a pile of metal because of Kiba driving his motorcycle.

"Naru-"

The keys were tossed behind the blonde's shoulder as Sasuke was about to ask and that answered his question. He smirked and walked forward, loading up on the bike. Naruto looked at Sasuke and lowered his gaze to the bike below him. He sighed in defeat as Sasuke patted the seat behind him and swung his leg over the side of the bike.

He put on his helmet and strapped the bottom up.

"You might want to hold on." Sasuke said, showing that he already had his helmet already on and the bike started.

Naruto was hesitant but reached around Sasuke's body wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Sasuke was wearing a thin black shirt, no sleeves with the collar propped up and the buttons buttoned up to the forth one. It was almost summer again and it was to hot to wear his jackets. This was one of his dress shirts but it was a special occasion with the whole "date" thing. Well, Sasuke teased Naruto about it, making him blush with all the talk about it being a date since they were going _together_ and _alone_ to a _one bed hotel room_.

That just screamed sexual intentioned and Sasuke was amazed that Naruto didn't call it off because of the vibes and hints that everyone was giving him. Gaara flat out said that Sasuke was going to rape him in his sleep. Naruto being Naruto, a naive little boy, went for the bate and didn't listen to little Gaara-chan.

Sasuke knew that the red head had a crush on his blonde, he just didn't want to admit it. No one out of the group could say that they haven't had a sexual thought about Naruto before. Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Neji and Choji all rightly admitted to their thoughts. Shino didn't say anything and neither did Haku or Shikamaru.

Altogether, they all cheated on their boyfriends or girlfriends, Choji being the only bi out of the group, dating a girl named Yumi that goes to an all girls private school.

Everyone in the group has a boyfriend. It's odd hanging out with them because them all being with someone, or that's what Naruto felt like. He wanted to be with someone and he found someone. That's why everything was so unbalanced now in their group. Everyone was picking on everyone like a normal day and it was nothing but the two acting the most different out of everyone was Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke drove onto the highway and sped down the road, peeking back at the blonde, who laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes closed. Sasuke smiled lightly and contently to himself.

Naruto was acting differently towards two people; Sasuke, and Gaara. Sasuke knew why he was acting different… And he hated the red heads guts for it.

Ever since eighth grade, Naruto had a crush on the red head and he admitted it to Gaara one month into freshmen year. Gaara admitted to Naruto two years later in the middle of Junior year that he liked the blonde as well. It was all together did Sasuke realize that after one night when Gaara came over that Naruto was dating him.

_--Flash Back—_

_Sasuke walked down a couple feet to the front of Naruto's door and noticed that the lights in the room were on. The only three missing out of the six friends in Sasuke's bedroom were Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto said he was heading off to bed and Gaara stated that he needed to use the restroom._

_He knew that Gaara wanted to talk to Naruto since he could've easily used the bathroom in his bedroom but left it alone until it was twenty minute later and Sasuke was getting anxious. He was about to knock on the door when he heard light voices. He knew this was wrong but he was a stepbrother in love and pressed his ear to the door._

_"What do you mean?" That was Naruto. "Gaara?"_

_"I mean that I have taken a liking to you." That was Gaara. His statement made Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth almost drop. He heard the bed squeak slightly and a whisper inside the room before his eyes were smoldering with the sound of kissing._

_He turned on his heal and walked to his room. He pulled opened the door quickly. It slammed against the wall behind it and his friends all looked up to him, eyes widened and surprised looks among all their faces except the quiet and expressionless Shino._

_He pointed out and down the hall. His voice was like a needle when he spat out, "get out."_

_Everyone was confused and exchanged glances. The only two that moved was Neji and Haku. They were Sasuke's best friends before anyone and knew best when he was angry and about to blow up on anyone in sight._

_Neji hadn't seen him this mad since the last time that Sasuke found out his ex-boyfriend was cheating on him with his ex-best friend. He quickly grabbed his things and walked out of the room._

_Sasuke blew past everyone, knocking into Kiba on his way._

_"HE-!"_

_Haku covered his mouth and pulled him out into the hallway. Kiba barely had time to pick up his bag. When everyone was about out of his room, Sasuke emerged from his bathroom because he didn't hear the door shut and stormed over after slamming his bathroom door shut, pushed the last remaining person out, that just so happened to be Kiba again, of his room and slammed the door shut._

_Everyone stared at the once open door before they heard an angry slam against the wall. Kiba backed up away from the door a little and backed up into Shikamaru. Shikamaru backed up to let Kiba into the circle around the room when they heard another crash._

_Haku was the only one that wasn't as confused as everyone else._

_"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Kiba asked, another crash coming from the other side of the door causing the six to jump lightly._

_Haku sighed. "I'm going to talk to him for a minute." Haku said. "Go into Naruto's room. Set my stuff in their for me, too." He handed his stuff to Sai who took it with pleasure._

_Kiba sighed in defeat before obeying and opening the door to Naruto's room. He stood there in the doorway, shocked and unbelievably surprised._

_On the bed were two teens, Naruto lying on bottom of the pair and Gaara successfully distracting the blonde from the intruders in his room. Of course, neither one wanted to pay attention to the two standing in the doorway but Gaara peeked his eye open, sending a heated glare towards Kiba who was staring at them as if they grew a second head. Haku just shook his head in defeat and sighed. He turned and stopped anyone from going into the room and shut the door. No one else needed to see this._

_"What the fuck do you want?" Gaara growled out, angry that he was interrupted during his play time with his blonde._

_Naruto turned his head slightly and his eyes widened when he met with brown wide eyes as well. He blushed brightly and pushed on the chest of the red haired male on top of him. Gaara leaned up and allowed the blonde to get up and stand in front of the bed. He looked at where Naruto used to be and sighed in defeat._

_"Uh. T-Th-This isn't what it looks like." He tried. His attempts were futile and his friends all just stared in shock._

"How could he be so dense?"_ All of his friends were thinking._

_Haku hung his head. _"Sasuke saw this." _He thought to himself. _"He's never going to be the same until he takes Naruto away from Gaara. And I've known Gaara long enough to know that he won't let Naruto be taken from him just from a threat. He'll have to pry the blonde from Gaara's hands… This is going to be so awkward."

_"What do you fucking want again?" Gaara asked._

_"Are you two together?" Haku asked out-rightly._

_Naruto looked at Gaara for the answer and got a nod of his head for an answer. "I guess so." Naruto said, the blush never leaving his cheeks._

_Haku rolled his eyes._

"Why are you so stupid, blondie_?" Haku asked Naruto in thought, wishing he didn't make that promise to not say anything about Sasuke's crush back in seventh grade to Naruto._ "You are so blind."

_--End Flash Back—_

Sasuke sighed in defeat. Naruto still hasn't told him about them going out. Kiba blurted it out when he wouldn't stop glaring his red cards when they were playing poker in his room. Everything that was red in his room was broken that night because of the red head. He got new sheets and everything that he broke was all replaced with white and black. Nothing in red entered his room.

He kicked Kiba out after he found out that he had black and red boxers on during their strip poker game with Neji, Haku, Sai, Kiba and Naruto, Gaara not being allowed over at the house anymore due to a problem with the two that Naruto was still oblivious to.

He didn't bother to ask because whenever he mentioned the red head to Sasuke, he would glare at the ground and Naruto knew that one of these days, his eyes would erupt in flames and burn anything that dared to make eye contact with him.

Naruto just dealt with the two hating each other even though it hurt his heart more to know that Sasuke didn't like his boyfriend… And strangely, he has already admitted to himself that he cared more about Sasuke than Gaara.

That was just odd.

Naruto's eyes opened lightly and he noticed the tan houses passing by him. He sat up straight and looked ahead.

"There!" He yelled, trying to tell Sasuke where the hotel was. Sasuke looked ahead and noticed where Naruto was pointing over his shoulder.

He smirked when he noticed that, not only was the hotel named "The Pink Paradise," but it came with a bar.

Naruto got off his bike when they were parked in the parking lot and grabbed his bag off the back of the bike. Sasuke did the same and took the keys, making sure that everything was off the bike before pressing the alarming system. He pressed it and it beeped twice, flashing the break lights and the head lights.

Sasuke walked with Naruto into the hotel, trailing slightly behind him to where he knew where to go to. Naruto then realized that his wallet wasn't in his pocket and began searching through the bag he carried.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore it, going on with his original question. "Hey, Naruto?"

Naruto turned slightly to Sasuke, still walking. "What?"

Sasuke smirked. "You do noticed that this is called The _Pink_ Paradise, right?"

"Right?" Naruto said, a little confusion lacing his voice. "So?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This is where mom and dad came to have their second honeymoon." Naruto said. "I wanted to come here because he told me about the great view of the beach."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. It would be so weird if the next words out of Naruto's mouth were, "we're even getting the same room as mother and father." Sasuke would just die of laughter.

Naruto grinned as he approached the counter. The woman was on the phone but she put the person on the other line on hold and answered to Naruto, greeting him with a "hello and how may I help you."

Naruto continued to grin at the woman. "I have a room reserved under Uzumaki."

The woman held up a finger telling him to wait a second as she searched through the files. She then turned back up to him and held out the book. "This is you, correct?"

The name signed was perfect and he nodded a yes to her.

"Okay then." She said happily. She reached down and pulled out a card. "Here's your room key cards. Your room is on the eighth floor, room 450. I hope you enjoy your stay and the phone you can use to call down here if you have any questions."

Naruto nodded and grinned at her yet again. "Thanks."

Sasuke grabbed a room key card and went to the elevator, holding the elevator door open as it was about to close before the blonde dobe got there as he was stupid enough to almost run into the wall digging through his bag for his wallet that he still couldn't find.

He stepped into the elevator and stood by Sasuke, searching for his missing wallet.

"Yatta!" He yelled as he held up his orange leather wallet that proudly shown a green frog on the front of it. "!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they reached the seventh floor and took his stuff in his arms from the floor. He walked out of the elevator and down the long hallway to room 450. He entered after sliding the key into he slot above the door handle and looked around at his room.

"I guess we don't have to use the pool and hot tub down stairs." Sasuke said, setting his stuff on the floor next to the one bed.

Naruto grinned. "This is exactly what I wanted." Naruto said, walking over to the bed and sinking into the comferpedic cushions. He let out a comfortable sigh.

Sasuke walked over to the hot tub and noticed the button on the wall next to it to ring up drinks. "The suite." Sasuke muttered. He smirked and looked at the blonde who was making an angel on the bed, the imprints of his arms disappearing after he ran his arms over it quickly. "Nice choice blondie. Couldn't think of a better place for romance without running into mother and father."

Naruto grinned and sat up. "Hot tub." Naruto demanded, his voice low and dangerous, as if trying to be seductive to a lover. "Now."

Sasuke smirked and walked forward to the blonde. "Demand." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto smirked at his stepbrother as he leaned over him. "Do it one more time and see what happens, Naru-chan."

Naruto glared lightly. "Bastard."

"You mean that sexually."

"This is harassment."

"Unless you don't like it."

"Just get in the damn hot tub." Naruto demanded again.

_"Oh no. You shouldn't have done that little brother." Sasuke_ thought. He leaned forward, mere inches from the blonde's face. "One more time."

Naruto smirked. "Get. In. The. Hot tub."

With no more words, Sasuke leaned forward a little more and almost locked lips with his younger brother. His eyes were wide and his breath hitched in his throat, thinking that he was going to kiss him full on the lips. He could feel Sasuke's breath on his face and it was slow and clam, unlike his if he were to actually breath. His heart skipped and started back up. It all feel on him head on as Sasuke pulled away a little and smirked. "I'm making a punishment." Sasuke stated, not moving from his spot. "When you boss me around in anyway, I'll be forced to show you who is seme in this little relationship we have going here. Next time, I won't hesitate to start what I didn't finish."

Naruto didn't speak or complain. He was still stunned from the question floating in his head.

Sasuke leaned up with a satisfied smirk and grabbed his bag, walking into the bathroom to change. He stopped suddenly and smirked a little more. "Oh. And whenever I call you a dobe, I'll be forced to kiss you and you have the same for calling me a teme. Deal?" He didn't wait before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Naruto then sat there shocked for another minute, waiting for it to go away. That feeling in his stomach, he meant.

He looked towards the bathroom door.

_"Why do you make my stomach flutter whenever you get that close?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke sighed to himself, then smirked. _"This is going to be fun."_

* * *

R&R!!

Love,

Vixie795!!


	14. Dirt Biking

Welcome back. This is the fourteenth chapter of _Please, Love me my Brother_! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings-** You should already know the warnings of this story. Homosexual relationships, language, sex, roller-coaster emotions and adult theme.

A//N. Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been practicing and working and hanging out and going to movies and I've been doing some other things that have changed my life. Someone that was close to my boyfriend did something horrible to herself and it has been havoc for him. I've been hanging with him and have been watching him since he is suicidal. He cared a lot about her and he didn't have anything to stop her from doing it to herself as much as I or anyone else did. He never got a hint of what she was going to do and I can relate to him since he feels that it's his fault. I'm not sure if I want to tell you guys the whole story but it's very hard to explain and I plan to continue writing even if this is on my shoulders, although I should be with him, watching to make sure he himself doesn't do anything stupid.

* * *

_(Sasuke's P.O.V. Just because I feel like writing in first person at the moment)._

Once I was done changing, I walked out to see that Naruto was already in the hot tub. Of course, I didn't know what was waiting for me under the water. I didn't think that Naruto would go to such extent but my mind was playing tricks on me and I was curious as to what Naruto was wearing.

Alternatively, _wasn't_ wearing.

Naruto had his eyes closed and his arms were propped up on the edge of the hot tub, enjoying the moment of silence, which was knew to me where I standing near the bed with my bag in my hands. I set the bag down silently and walked over to the hot tub.

I was only a couple feet away when Naruto's eyes opened and he grinned at me as if nothing had happened earlier.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said, turning around in the hot tub to face me. "The sign says no splashing. I guess we'll have to keep our hands to ourselves."

He was just trying to get under my skin, like always. I smirked and walked up to the edge, leaning over dangerously close to his face. I was amazed that he didn't back away from me. "Dobe."

Naruto's face automatically turned red as he remembered the deal we had made earlier. He turned his head away from me and took in a large breath. He then dunked under the water. I knew that he would be able to hold his breath for a while. This could take more effort than I thought.

I rolled my eyes and began counting, realizing that he was able to be under water for two minutes and twenty seven seconds since the last time that he asked me to count for him.

Two twenty eight.

Two twenty nine.

Two thirty.

Two thirty one.

Two thirty two.

Two thirty three.

Damn he was going for a long time...

Two thirty seven.

He then surfaced for air and his breathing was heavy.

"Nice." I commented, my own elbows propped up on the edge, my eyes lingering on my own hands, which was sporting dirt under a certain middle fingernail. "Two minutes and thirty eight seconds." I looked up at him with emotionless eyes, a habit I had gotten used to with Itachi.

Naruto whipped his eyes before he grinned at me. "Since I beat my score, I deserve a prize."

"You didn't want one last time when I timed you and now that I have to kiss you, you are going to chicken out?"

Naruto blushed and turned his head away from me. He then hung his head in defeat, the blush still evident on his face. "Fine."

I smirked and stepped over the edge of the hot tub, getting used to the water before dipping my whole body in it up to my neck. It was rather relaxing and I could tell that I didn't want to move.

However, I had to fulfill my deal I made to Naruto.

I went closer to him and saw that he was avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me, Naruto." I demanded. I have a thing about looking into people's eyes whenever I'm doing something with them. If I'm going to kiss him, I was going to be looking into his eyes while I did it. It's just a normal ordeal for me. Nothing out of the ordinary or was it_ normal_for me to kiss my brother? Of course, if he was my real brother like Itachi, then that was a different story...

However, when I was younger, Itachi and I used to share kisses all the time. He would even go as far as to saying I love you after every single one. I would gladly say it back without a problem until Itachi began dating and I was jealous. Soon after he found out, he began to kiss me again with Hidan's permission to and I was glad about that. Of course, I was a problem in the relationship between my brother and Hidan and Hidan didn't want to share Itachi's actually love with me. Little brother love was fine but the love that me and Itachi had was different.

We were close enough for people to call our relationship an incest. Itachi didn't like that at all and decided to lower the love thing down. I, being age nine, ten and eleven, didn't like this. I decided to break it all off and soon, my game of pouting turned into real hate for my brother.

Ever since Naruto moved in though, my brother and I have been getting closer with every visit. I was close to saying goodbye to him when he left the other day. I mean, walking out of my room, going down stairs and verbally saying goodbye to him then just waltzing right back up to my room. I was almost disgusted when I thought about the things we used to do when I was thirteen but now, it all just seems normal and a little odd. I was becoming okay with the idea of having my big brother close again.

I had any other time to think about this and I was choosing now to think about it with a hot blonde in a bathing suit waiting right in front of me. I was seriously delusional.

Naruto was staring at me, his eyes almost soft and embarrassed. He was Naruto and since he was a part of my family and he has been hanging around me more often, he has become a cocky little idiot with the last name Uzumaki. I hated it, but then again, I loved the feeling of knowing that my own brother was taking the Uchiha cockiness from Itachi and I.

I knew he wasn't taking it from mother because I got my cockiness from my father and so did Itachi. My mother was all perfection and peaceful, which Itachi and I gladly took when we were being made.

Naruto turned his head slightly down, trying to avoid my eye contact but when I was right there in front of him, it was hard for someone to do such a thing. My left hand came out of the hot water and made itself comfortable on his chin, making sure that he wasn't able to turn away from me last second with a firm, but soft grip.

I was the first to move, which I knew would happen and Naruto didn't bother to try and back away. He was locked with my eyes ever since I started this. When I was only an inch away, I stopped like the first time. I might be sex deprived but I was happy to be able to say that I had great control over my hormones. Unlike the blonde below me.

I could feel him shaking with how close I was to him and I could tell that he was slowly inching forward with how close the distance was.

"Are you just going to do this every ti-"

His rant was cut short when I finally covered his lips with my own. His eyes were still open and shocked while mine were neatly closed in a sensual bliss. I could feel sparks going off where our lips were connected and that ragging erg for that more I couldn't reach.

Damn it. I had to be able to make it to that point.

I broke apart and opened my eyes, looking at Naruto's closed ones for a second before they opened slowly meeting with mine. I gave a small smile and received a pout in return.

"You are a real-" Naruto caught himself before he called me a teme and dunked himself under water.

I rolled my eyes and swam back, leaning on the hot tub wall behind me.

I wonder how long he would be under this time...

* * *

His whole _new_ record...

Three minutes and seven seconds. (A//N. This is my record. I'm a great swimmer and I can hold my breath for three minutes and ten seconds).

I can only hold my breath for two minutes and a couple of seconds. I'm not that talented in the swimming area. Like I could care though. It doesn't help you later in life for the known fact that you could hold your breath for a long while. Of course, I take that back if you are being drowned. You could just fake the whole thing and when they let go of you, you could just peek your head up and breathe.

Easy as that.

Other things you are able to do with holding your breath are mostly just sick minded and sexual. Most are able to just think of them right off the bat so I'm not even going to explain that part of it.

Naruto refuses to look at me any longer than a couple of seconds without making eyes contact. He's totally refusing to look my direction unless it's necessary.

I was still in the hot tub but Naruto had gotten out a couple minutes ago using the excuse that he was going to turn into a prune and he didn't want to smell like chlorine when we were to go out to eat.

I still didn't understand why he put us inside the honeymoon suite because we weren't on anything special. I mean, it's mother and fathers anniversary but that doesn't mean that Naruto and I have anything to celebrate. His excuse is just because he wanted to spend some time with his brother away from everything. He was lying and I was able to tell.

It was obvious when Naruto is lying unless he really tried and he doesn't like to try at anything. That was Naruto Uzumaki.

Therefore, I was bored sitting inside the hot tub and decided I might as well have fun. I could faintly hear the shower still running so I jumped out of the hot tub, wrapped my body in a towel and walked to the bathroom. Opening the door, I could hear a faint "meeping" sound that belonged to the naked blonde behind the shower curtain.

"You mind if I join you?" I asked over the pouring water.

Naruto didn't answer.

I smirked. "Is that a yes?"

He still didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and began my way onto the shower. I stripped from my swim shorts and put them on the rack to dry.

Naruto apparently heard me taking my clothing off and I heard him moving to the other side of the shower, very faintly. I walked up to the shower and pulled the edge of the curtain back. Pulling my foot over the edge and pushing my way inside of the shower, I was successfully able to get into the shower, completely naked with my blonde haired brother.

I looked up his body from his feet first and first made note that his skin was faintly darker than I remembered. More of a peach and tan color mixed together. I could feel my cock twitch as I made my way further up his body. His thighs were just the way they used to be when I used to fight with him while he was getting dressed. He would be in his boxers and I would be in his room. He would begin to change in front of me and I would stuff my face in a pillow. One day, he decided that it would just be funny to trap my against the door while he changed right in front of me. He still didn't understand why I kicked him and caused him to get all rough with me. He pushed me to the ground and straddled my hips and he was only in his boxers. I could feel his heat radiating off his body when he was on top of me. I just wished that there wasn't anything in between us.

Of course, Naruto was a little freaked that he felt something begin to get some what... _Harder_.

I went up and smirked as I saw his perfect ass. I never got used to that factor. I then from that point on had two perfect brothers. I was still the odd one because of me being the middle child. Of course, with Itachi not home as often as he used to be, I'm able to say that I'm the oldest child of the house all the time.

However, I am one of the youngest out of my friends. Kiba is older than me by sixteen days, Shino; by a couple months, Neji; almost a year, Haku; seven months, Sai; eight and a half months, Gaara; seven months and Choji by two and a half months.

I'm the forth youngest out my whole group. I'm the oldest compared to Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. I'm older than Shikamaru by a little more than two months, Naruto by almost three months and Hinata by five months.

It sucks being the youngest. I'm just more mature than all of them put together. I have my moments but they're rare.

Naruto's back was perfection. It was perfectly shaped and his skin look soft enough that I could just grab a handful and it would break like rice paper. Then, I met his normally unruly hair that was sticking to his face and lower neck like a wet dog's fur would. I cocked my head to the side when I made contact with that certain scar that just so happened to be on his neck from the first time I had a sexual encounter with him. I bit him so hard that I left teeth marks and my mother wanted to get stitches because of how deep my teeth imbedded into his skin.

I have to admit that I can bite and I will bite when I want to.

Naruto didn't turn towards me at all. I just stood there, checking him out but I knew I was staring and I didn't want to scare him off. I reached to the left side of him and grabbed the peach shampoo I had brought with me. He tensed as my arm barely brushed his shoulder. I didn't have to have full body contact with him to be able to know that he tensed by my touched.

I brought my arm back slowly and opened the top, making the bathroom echo with the loud popping sound of the cap opening. I put the shampoo into my hand and closed the cap with one hand, holding it in the same hand that was preventing it from crashing to the floor.

Naruto still wasn't moving, but I could tell that his face was beat red by the color his neck was turning.

I tapped his shoulder and he jumped. I smirked.

"What?" He asked, his voice rugged.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't wash my hair if you're in the way of the water." He was standing right underneath it. I was actually shivering because I was getting little spray droplets on my body that turned cold as they were flying through the air to find something to stick to. It was rather annoying, just like him.

Naruto swallowed before slowly moving to turn around and walked around me to the other side of the bathtub. I rolled my eyes again. He was being to shy about this. I've already seen it so I don't understand why he was anal about it.

I put my head under the water for a minute before running my soppy hand through my hair. I rubbed it in, moving out of the water so that it didn't all wash away before I got clean. Enjoying the smell of the peaches, I turned to face Naruto, noticing as I did so, he jerked his head to the side, as if trying to avoid eye contact or keep his eyes from roaming my body.

I sighed in defeat. I didn't want him to force himself to do anything like this. He was probably butt-hurt about the fact I turned his good weekened into something for my better benefit. Of course, now he knows' that I'm not only interested in being good friends with him.

... At least, I hope he does.

* * *

So, the whole time while I was in the shower with my blonde, he refused to look at me, even if just a glance towards my eyes. He was being immature now. He didn't avoid me like the plague, but instead, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

He was back to his normal annoying self and it was starting to piss me off to know that he was just as comfortable as he was when we were at home.

"Dirt bike riding?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, outstretching his arms to the side as if telling me that it would be so much fun. "It'll be great!"

"In what dirt bike?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "We're going to go and buy two, right now. Then, we're going to go and go to that place where all the pro's go."

I raised an eyebrow. "You and I can't dirt bike ride yet and we aren't even close to that level, Naruto." I said. I turned on my heal and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. "Good luck. See you when you get back." I laid back on my back and closed my eyes. Might as well take a nap while he was gone...

Of course, I should've known that he wasn't that easy to shake off. Soon, I had the air knocked out of me when a hundred and twenty seven pound blonde jumped on my body and laid down on top of me. I glared at the blonde spikes that made it to my face and blew on them harshly, trying to stop them from tickling my nose any further.

He smelled like peaches and I loved that smell. Instead of blowing his hair away from my face, I took large breath of his hair.

I reached my hand out to run my fingers through his hair but before I could even get close, he sat up quickly, grinned down at me in his cocky way and took both of his hands, pulling them together and locking them in one of his hands.

Of course, I could've easily pulled away but what made my eyes widened in confusion and that made me wince was the poke that I reserved to the head. They continued until he blurted out, "name ten candy bars from America!"

I winced again as the pokes continued. "You're-" poke, "-so dead Uzuma-" poke. Wince, "-ki Naruto."

He only grinned at me.

I couldn't believe that I was going to go along with his childish game but I began my rant of _ten_candy bars over in America. He knew I only liked American candy and had it transported over here to Japan because of it. My mother didn't mind that. She knew I needed my chocolate, even though I had the wide variety of the candy around the stores of Japan. "Snickers," poke, "Kit-Kat, Milkyway," poke, poke, poke, poke, "Hershy's, 3 Musketeers, Pay Day, Butterfinger," poke, wince, poke, wince, poke, wince, poke, wince, "Reese's Whipps, NutRageous and Hershey's Almond."

The poking stopped immediately and I felt the weight on my lower body situate, as if trying to move but it didn't. Soon, I noticed that Naruto was held to my waist.

Apparently, I was struggling to get free and I locked both mine and Naruto's belt together. (1).

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at me. "Teme! You're going to break my belt!"

"This is your fault, dobe, not mine." I glared at him as he wiggled even more to try and get free. Then, I noticed something else.

Not only ws he sitting on my groin, but he was moving so much that he was rubbing the wrong spots, or the _right_spots. My hands darted to his waist and forced him to hold still. Naruto gave me a funny look but when I let out a staggered breath, he understood what was going on. He stopped moving and became completely still.

Good dobe.

I let go of his waist slowly and moved my hands to the two belts that were some how looped through eachother. I saw the problem a second later. They weren't hooked together. Just tangled... Then what was keeping Naruto hooked on my lap, was a mystery.

I looked down when he was and then took notice of something else.

The back of his belt was latched through my belt loop...

HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!

* * *

So after two minutes of struggling to get Naruto's belt off, we succeeded in two things.

Naruto rubbing up against those spots again and his belt snapping in half.

"I'll buy you a new one." I said, holding both ends of the belt in my hands.

"I'll only forgive you if you do one thing."

Shit. This is where my sense that something bad was going to happen.

"GO DIRK BIKE RIDING WITH ME!" He yelled, jumping into the air and latching his arms around my neck.

I fell to the ground and Naruto laughed at my mistake. The normal ever so graceful Uchiha Sasuke fall on his ass right in front of Uzumaki Naruto, someone who used to fight with each other all the time, and now have become more closer than ever.

I sighed in defeat and pushed his off me. "Get ready."

* * *

"Hello, kind sirs." The sales man said to us as we entered his dirk biking store. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I nodded. "We're both looking for a 125 or 150 dirk bike." I put it as. I knew a little about dirt bikes and i knew I was able to ride well enough to stay on a clutch dirt bike.

"Are you new at riding?"

"No." I lied. Naruto wasn't and I wasn't. So, technically, it wasn't a lie. We both have ridden a couple times before and Naruto rides motorcycles. It's not that much of a difference, is it?

* * *

We were at the ponds where a lot of jumps by other riders were made and the area was all mini ponds and dirt tracks. Naruto was slowly ridding around, getting used to the bike and area that he didn't know to well. He was told that there were five gears on both of our 125's by the sales man; one down and the other four going up. Very easy, if you ask me. First was down and second was up followed by the rest. Like I would ever use first though.

Naruto came back and stopped ridding. I was putting on my black and purple flamed helmet matching my purple and black flamed bike as Naruto looked at me, taking off his orange and black helmet that had a nine tailed fox on the side of the helmet and the machine.

The side of my bike had a nice design on it. Something that I customized earlier that day. I knew that I wanted something on the side of my dirt bike when i was leaving the house so I drew it and made them paint it on before I left. Naruto dream his little demon fox and I realized that he was a better artist tthan me. Although, he had been taking classes since a very long time ago.

I slipped my helmet on easily and latched it, kicking the bike to a start. I'll show Naruto that I wasn't the one to be taken for granteed because I didn't ride a motorcycle to school.

I flew out of the little site we were in and Naruto was quick to follow me.

I was flying down the pathway, past other riders and soon, we were in the back roads of the place. Puddles were everywhere but we didn't care. We just kept going up the mountain we had found. The trail was small but it was enough to ride on. We hit puddles, soaking our riding gear that we bought and getting the bikes dirty. Like we cared. As long as they still ran, we were fine riding a dirty bike.

I raced up the hill, being in front of Naruto by only a couple of inches. We were locked in battle, waiting for that moment that one of us would just have to give up. But neither of us did. Our bikes were still riding strong and our gas tanks were totally full. They were unscratched bikes and our helmets would protect us from the falls were both knew that were going to happen at the rate that we were going. This wasn't the first time riding dirk bikes but it was indeed harder than hell to control them, us not being used to the pressure we should and shouldn't apply to the gas and how hard we should jerk to turn left or right.

We were still going strong though. Neither of us had a close call on falling over or killing the bike. By now, we were way up in the mountain and we could look down the side and see the riders below us.

Next thing I knew while I was looking over the edge, I hit a rock. My tire slid out from under me and I went face first into the ground and off the hill.

Although, I wasn't worried about me. I was worried about the fact that Naruto was not to long to follow me down the side of the hill. My arm hit the ground and I heard a sickening popping sound. I thought I broke it because the pain was horrible as I repeatedly slammed into the ground. I then heard the bikes hit something and they didn't fall after the two of us anymore.

I hit the ground and suddenly stopped. I wasn't well yet. I had to wait for the fall I knew that would follow. It broke my heart when I heard Naruto fall right beside me, flopping lifelessly on the ground next to my. I felt his helmet hit my hand with a slap, knowing that his head was protected by the thing and then noticed that mine wasn't on. That wasn't what was was worried about though.

It was when I checked for all my limbs to be there and for any broken bones that it hit me. When I pushed off the ground with my hands, my shoulder snapped and I fell forward, almost screaming in agony.

My shoulder was out of place.

I had to put it back in place. My worst fear was realized. I hated doing anything like this to anyone. When Itachi had hurt himself falling off of the swing when we were at school, they carried him to the office, thinking that his shoulder was broken, but Itachi and I both knew that it was just popped out of place by the pain being completely different. He asked me to pop it back in, him being a fifth grader and I myself being a third grader.

I grabbed my left shoulder with my right hand and threw it back, taking in a sharp breath as I did so. Might as well get it over with, right?

I didn't scream but I did yell. It hurt like a bitch and I knew that my shoulder would be in pain afterwards. I didn't mind that either. I sat up straight and then noticed the red blood beneath my head. I lifted my hand to my face and then sighed in defeat when I noticed that I had a gash in my forehead where my helmet was supposed to protect. I looked at the him, slowly, afraid of what i might meet.

"Shit." I muttered. Sweat was pouring down my face with fear and pain. My shoulder was throbbing. My body was sore and my mind was jumbled with what I was going to do if I were to get a present of Naruto's body being jagged and broken.

I shivered at the thought. i couldn't think of that. I had to think positive. The worse happened to me. The worse happened to me.

Naruto's pain tolerance was way over half lower than mine. I looked at him and noticed that he was on the ground, his hands retreating to his arm, covering up what I had to deal with now. He pulled off his helmet slowly that was on his head and curdled into a small ball, showing me that at least he had his legs intake.

"Itai..." Naruto mumbled, holding his arm his left hand. I can't blame him. He fell right beside me and now that I look, there is a rock right where he landed. My head was hurting but it wasn't enough for me to be crying and whining about. I more likely hated the fact that it was causing a head ache.

I stood from the ground and brushed off the dirt from my riding gear."You going to stand up?" I asked, reaching my hand down to him. I had to be strong for him. I had to be here for him and help him get to the top where our dirt bikes were to get back to camp where someone was able to call in for help.

He looked up at me and I saw the tears slowly bundling in his eyes. So much for the strong and less emotional Uzumaki Naruto.

I was never good at making people feel better when they were hurt. I always made it way worse or way better. Either way, I knew that Naruto was hurting and I had to give it a shot. Without him happy, I knew that I wouldn't be. It was a brother thing.

I bent down and pulled his hand away from his head. My eyes widened when I noticed that he split his head open as well. I unintentionally reached for my forehead and measured the cut in my forehead just by the touch. I looked at my hand and then back down to Naruto's forehead. His was worse than mine. I could already tell by the way the blood was flowing quickly down his face. It was brushed over his nose and down his cheek near his mouth.

I stood quickly and started to climb the hill to the dirk bikes that were caught on the edge. I made it to the bikes in no less than a minute and pulled my bag off the edge of the bike. I was amazed that it didn't fly off. I spoke to soon and noticed that the food and water I packed were gone and my Ipod was gone. Of course, that's not what caught my attention.

It was the fact that both mine and Naruto's cell phones were gone.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's faint voice reached up the hill like a scream from hell. It was my fault. I didn't avoid it. I quickly picked the mirror that was in the emergency kit and looked at my forehead.

I could see the faint trace of white.

"Fuck." I was never the one to overreact but this was no time for goofing around.

I got down the hill as quickly as I came up with the kit in my hand secerly.

I bent down to Naruto, noticing that his eyes were closed and his mouth was mumbling something.

"Naruto." I said. He didn't answer. I laid my hands on his shoulders and gave a firm squeeze. He opened his eyes and looked at me, tears forming quickly. "Naruto."

"I'm so sorry!" He blurted loudly.

"It's okay." I assured him. "We'll be fine. It's just a minor injury."

"SASUKE! I CAN SEE YOUR FUCKING SKULL!" Naruto yelled. "THIS IS NOT MINOR!"

"There is no need to yell, dobe." I said sharply. "I'm right here." I motioned my body. "I'm not freaking out and I'm not on the ground bleeding to death. You don't have to freak out over this."

Naruto's breathing was ragged and his eyes were sharp and pointed. Soon, his eyes were beat red with tears as he thought over and over again that we were never going to get out.

We fell a good seventy feet and I was amazed that neither of us broke a bone. But then again, I looked at what we fell on repeatedly. Weeds were on the hill side, all of them were in bloom at the spring that was here. I picked one and noticed that they were soft, and covered in bugs. I sighed. That was the least of our worry's. We had to get up the hill and get to a hospital. Of course, I don't want a scar so I might as well do it myself. Naruto, I'm not to sure about because of all the blood, I can't tell how deep it is.

My wounds would have to wait and I stood up, being a little light headed from the blood loss that my head was loosing. I took Naruto's arm and helped him up. "We have to climb back up, hope our bikes are okay and take care of our wounds at least minorrly right away, okay?" Sure, I was talking to him like he couldn't understand English but he was just staring at me, his eyes watering in worry.

A couple seconds later, Naruto nodded slightly and grabbed his helmet that was on the other side of him. I grabbed mine as well that was a couple feet away from where I had landed and the first aid kit before I began walking up the hill. Naruto wouldn't use his left arm, which was the arm that he had landed on and I was afraid that he had sprained it. I knew it wasn't broken or he would be screaming like I almost was when I broke my arm four years ago. It hurts like a mother fucker.

We made it to the top and I quickly aided his wounds on his arm where he was holding it. There was a gash from the center of his radius up to the bottom of his humerus. I was quick to clean and strip the wound together. Sure, it hurt, but that didn't matter. It was to stop the bleeding and make sure that nothing got into the wound itself.

I didn't pay attention to the fact that my gash in my head was bleeding and covering over half of my face. Naruto was crying even harder when he opened his eyes and saw what my wound was becoming. Naruto hicupped once and thought about how he was acting. He thought that he was acting like a scared child, but he was not. He knew that I thought he was being very strong about the situation since he was able to make it up the hill without whining about his arm hurting. The wound must've been numb because he pulled his arm away from me. I felt the blood drip on my hand from the fast movement as he held his arm over his stomach, his face studying my own. He needed to be strong as well. He couldn't let me just ride back on a dirt bike with an open wound like mine.

He laid his hand on mine that was holding his arm still and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were watering when he said it, but it made me feel proud in Uzumaki Naruto. "L-Let me help." Naruto said, taking the stairy strips from my hands gently. He sat me down on the ground while he got on his knees in front of me, looking at my wound. I closed my eyes and I let him clean my wound out with the alcohol that I was able to stand without even flinching, having gone through worse with my father. Naruto did the same thing to my wounds as I did to both his head and arm, taking care of them with care only a real friend would. I was surprised that he knew what he was doing. He whipped it clean, pushed my numb forehead together with his disinfected fingers and tapped it together with the soft stairy strips. I felt better already.

I saw that my bike was the only one on the path. We looked for Naruto's bike and it was stuck in a crevice on the side of the hill.

Naruto and I both walked over to the bike and pulled it out with the only strength that we had. Sitting and resting for a couple of minutes wasn't doing good for me as well. I was beginning to become lightheaded.

I picked up both of our bikes and let them cool down, let the gas flood out of the wrong places at the same time.

We were going to be alright, but now we had to make it down the same way we had gotten up. I guess that it would be okay. But the thing about that was getting Naruto back on the bike that he crashed on.

Well, the same one that I made him crash on. I mean, I was the first one to crash and his bike just was stopped by my bike being the way. He had to slam on his brakes to stop himself from running over my bike. Of course, that caused his own crashing. But it was still my fault. I shouldn't have been going that fast.

I need more practice before I'm able to go flying up a trail that I don't know well.

The first thing we did when we were able to go back down the trail was move the same rock that forced me to crash and made sure to go slowly down the hill instead of flying a hundred miles down it.

We kept our feet on the brake and we almost crashed again by my lightheadedness getting to me. When we got to camp, I was seeing three of everything and that's when Naruto noted that the helmet ripped my stairy strips out of place and I was bleeding worse than before by the helmet rubbing on the wound, braking more and more skin.

I was getting to lightheaded. I could feel the blackness of fainting coming along. My body began to sway as I was pulling the dirt bike up the back of the truck we rented. I stood up straight after tying it all down, another dirt bike rider finally noticing that we were both hurt pretty bad.

He rode up on his bike and pulled off his helmet. I knew him... But who was it...

My vision became blurry and before I got to ask who it was, I was out like a light, my own thoughts cleared and I couldn't even remember my own name.

I collapsed on the ground when my mind fell asleep. Last thing I remember was a cute blonde yelling over and over again, "SASUKE!"

Who's that?

* * *

Sorry for the late update and sorry for the bad place to leave off. :)

1). It was so weird! I did this to my friend and our belts got stuck together. The factor about it, was the same thing happened to us. My belt was snapped in half and he bought me a new one later on after I almost gave him an erection from the squerming that I was doing when I was trying to get the belts to unlatch. Personally, I believe that Mark was an ass and perposely did that because his belt was looped through my belt loops on my own pants as if he was trying to get me to stay on him. I just don't think he kew that he was going to get an erection because of me. :)

Love,

Vixie795!!


	15. Author's Note Sorry

SORRY!!!

I know this is not a chapter but I've been going through my lastest chapter and fixing the problems. Sorry if you have been a reader form the beginning and are having to go through the changes that I've been making. I just am a writer that thinks a little bit to late after the chapter is posted. Not my fault.

SORRY!!!

I'm sorry that this is not a chapter in the first place and I just wanted to say that i'm sorry... I hate it when the stories I love to read say that they're updated but it's just an Author's Note.

SORRY!!!

This will be deleted by the next time a chapter comes out. I refuse to let my chapters be all f**ked up by an Author's Note.

SORRY!!!


End file.
